Only For You
by Diabolikfanfair
Summary: After being kidnapped by the Mukami brothers Subaru pulls Yui to the roof to confront her. However this time he doesn't leave without her
1. Taking her back

**This is my first diabolik lovers story. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Summary; After being kidnapped by the Mukami brothers Subaru pulls Yui to the roof to confront her. However this time he doesn't leave without her**

Yui felt the cold steel of the poles against her back as Subaru leaned over her. His face a mix of anger and frustration. He had caught her in the hallway and dragged her up here, at first she had thought he was going to suck her blood but he hadn't made a move to yet.

"Is it your choice to be with them?"Subaru jaw was locked as he hissed out his words. He was overly frustrated! Yui had been gone for more then two weeks and he suddenly sees her at school as if nothing happened.

Her eyes stared at him as if begging for help, but he would do nothing until she said something.

'Tell me you want to come back'Subarus hands gripped the metal bars harshly as he waited for her answer. She opened her mouth as if to speak but then sunk back against the bars behind her.

"Little Maso-kitty you might as well tell him"Kous voice could be heard from not far behind them.

Almost instinctively Subaru pushed Yui behind him. Ever since that day that Kou and his brothers had invaded the mansion and took Yui, Subaru had held a deep grudge against him. Kou cocky smirk any further infuriated Subaru as he glared Kou down.

Kou pushed his hair back playfully and smiled. He enjoyed messing around with the Sakamaki brothers, they were spoiled and in his mind deserved to suffer.

"You want her back?"Kou stood up and smiled, clearly enjoying Subarus frustration with him

Subaru let out a frustrated almost growling sound causing Yui to step out from behind him.

'This isn't good, I don't want them to fight'Yui thought as she stared at Kou, hoping he'd just leave for now so Subaru wouldn't become more upset.

"Oh I get it, you like her don't you?"Kou commented as Subaru was clearly caught off guard by this

"What!.. why you.."There was a hint of color that appeared on Subarus cheeks as he took a fighting stance towards Kou. That was all Kou needed to see before letting out a light laugh.

"Don't play with me"Subaru seemed to compose himself quickly and return to his angry demeanor. His eyes fixed on Kou who stood with his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.

"You can't lie to me Subaru... My eye lets me see your deepest feelings"Kou eye began to glow red as he stared at Subaru. A flash of his feels for Yui appeared before him as Kou let out a chuckle. Subarus annoyed face was priceless to him.

"If you want her back just take her"In that moment Kou appeared behind Yui. His arms wrapped around her body as Subaru hands curled into a fist.

"Isn't this how you want to hold her"Kou smirked at the anger that was burning in Subarus eyes. He could feel Yui shaking a bit in his arms, her heart beat going fast.

"Shall I tell my little Maso-kitty all the sweet things you want to do to her? Or maybe I should just do them for you"Kou sweet tone he normally carried was gone as his lips hovered over Yuis neck. He could feel her struggling against him but she was human and he was not. Her efforts were useless but always seemed to wet his thirst for her.

"K-kou please let me go"Yui squirmed as

"Let's go my little maso-kitty"Kou began to pull Yui away towards the roofs door as teasing Subaru was losing it's fun. After all if he wasn't going to do anything but whine there was no point.

In an instant Yui felt herself begin pulled back out of Kou hands as she fell back against Subarus chest with a thud. His hands gripped her arms harshly as she whined at the pain.

"This is stupid!"

It was like being hit by a gust of wind and then being thrown into a tornado.

She felt her weightless in a moment

In heavy as a rock the next

"Open your eyes idiot"Subaru words brought Yui back to reality as she opened her yes. She was standing in her room... her room at the Sakamaki house.

'Did.. did he teleport me here?'Yui thought as she recalled how the Sakamaki brothers would sometimes appear without any sign. She didn't know they were capable of actually traveling such long distances, let alone with her.

"This is such a pain"

Yui turned her attention to Subaru. He was pressing his head against the wall as his knuckles slowly dug into the wall. Was she supposed to thank him for bringing her back? He seemed to upset

"Su-subaru.. Hm.. thank you for saving me"Was that the right word? Had he saved her? She did admit she had been kidnapped but they treated her the same there as they did here. The only difference was now she was worried about being punished for being taken away in the first place.

"Save you? I just didn't want to have to hunt down a new meal every dam day!"Subarus harsh words caused Yui to flinch as her fingers knotted together.

'I shouldn't have said that.. ugh'Subaru let out a sigh as he realized how much he words had likely hurt her. He hadn't been feeding since she let and was on edge but it wasn't exactly her fault. She was weak and was taken away while everyone was distracted by their unwelcome guests.

He approached her slowly and reached out to grab her wrist. When he squeezed she flinched a bit but he was still angry and practically dying of hunger.

"Give me your blood"Subaru ordered as Yui looked at him confused.

He was growing more frustrated with hunger by the minute

"Now!"He barked at her as Yui moved her free hand to undo her ribbon. Her hand tried it's been to quickly undo the first two buttons so her neck would be open to him.

The moment her fingers opened the second button she felt his fang sink into her neck

"Ah!"A pained scream escaped Yuis lips as Subaru roughly sank his fangs deep into her neck. He was drinking much more harshly then he normally did and was leaving her feeling dizzy.

'He must have been starving himself'The thought brought a strange feeling of comfort to Yui as she felt his arms wrap around her back. He drinking had become uneven and messy as she felt some of her blood sliding down her shoulder.

'I shouldn't be glad he wasn't feeding on anyone else!'Yui inwardly scolded herself as she blushed at the thought. The sudden change in her emotions must have affected her blood as she felt Subaru suddenly stop and remove his fangs. His tongue lapped at the harsh bite marks he had felt on her skin.

Red eyes stared into pink ones as Subaru brought their faces close

"You're mine from now on got it, only I will drink from you and only I will have you"Subaru words caught Yui a bit off guard. He had never been this possessive before and she had been brought to this house as a so called sacrifice for all the brothers, how could she be only his.

-Later that night-

"You brought Bitch-chan back to us Subaru, how kind of you"Latios voice echoed through the silent room as Subaru sat up. His brothers had all returned home with the exception of Ayato.

'I must have fallen asleep here'Subaru thought annoyingly as he felt the soft comforter of Yuis ben beneath him. Looking down Yui laid next to him, dried tears and a healing pink bite mark stuck out to him as he observed her sleeping face. He remembered dragging them onto her bed after his feeding session and demanding she sleep, he hadn't intended to stay this long.

"I'm assuming the Mukamis will be giving us a visit soon now that you've brought her back here. What a problem she's become"Reiji stood near the door and looked down at his watch, it would only be a matter of time until they showed up.

"Teddy and I want to eat..."Kanato appeared at the side of the bed and reached out to touch Yuis sleeping hand

"Don't touch her!"Subarus sudden outburst seemed to catch everyone by surprise. Even Shu had opened his eyes and glanced over from his place at Yuis window sill.

Subaru reached down and picked up Yuis sleeping form. Cradling her in his arms he turned her towards his chest.

"You need to share Subaru, you've already had your turn"Laito whined as he danced over towards the bed and took a seat towards the end. Subarus hold on Yui tightened as he felt her stirring in his arms.

"She's mine, I'm not sharing her"

The room went silent with Subarus proclamation

"She's here for all of us Subaru, she's a food sou-"Reiji began but was cut off by a loud yawning sound

Shu pushed himself up into a sitting position and pressed the pause button on his mp3 player

"If he wants her, he can keep her... that man did say... eventually only one of us could have her..."Shus words trailed off as he stood from his place at the window. An annoyed look crossed Reijis face at being interrupted by his least favorite person

"That's after she awakens"Reijis tone hardened as he noticed the shift in the rooms atmosphere

The power play between Shu and Reiji was obvious, and the winner was clear. Shu always out ranked Reiji, he just rarely tried.

"Didn't Bitch-chan awaken already? Were we supposed to have her choose one of us?"Laito licked his lips slowly as he imagined the sweet taste of Yuis blood flowing down his throat. He had been snacking on some less then tasty humans since she's been gone and was craving a taste of something finer

"Whatever just get out! She's mine until I say so"Subaru didn't loosen his hold Yui but hadn't noticed her wake up either. Her face was turned towards his chest as she tried her best to remain clam so they wouldn't notice she was awake

'At least I won't be bitten as often if I'm with Subaru..'Yui thought calmly as she recalled the feverish bitting she would get at the Sakamaki household. It seemed like a never ending blood bath since all of them were taking bites out of her. Having just one of them doing that would be much more tolerable.

Reiji let out a sigh of irritation as Shu brushed past him and went out into the hall followed by an angry mumbling Kanato

"Fine keep her for now, but your responsible for her screw ups"Reiji was not in the mood for any of this right now. He hated when Shu clearly outranked him around their brothers, he needed to threaten them to get respect but all Shu had to do was open his mouth.

The last one to leave was Laito who warned Subaru that Ayato would be back any day now and likely wouldn't be too happy about how things have changed

With the two of them left alone in her room Yui started to move a bit to get out of his embrace

Subaru carelessly rolled her out of his arms and onto the bed before getting up himself.

'God this is irritating! I hate feeling this way!'Subarus thoughts were screaming at him and he was getting a headache just thinking about having to be responsible for anyone. Especially someone as stupid as Yui.

Yui didn't know what to say, she felt like thanking him but the last time she did that things didn't go well. So she sat patiently on her bed waiting for him to stop pacing around her room.

"Be in my room in 5 minutes or I swear I'll come here and drain the blood from your body!"Subaru yelled at her before slamming the door behind him. The sound of the door made her flinch but Yui quickly went to change her clothing. She assumed he was giving her time to change out of her school uniform since it was stained with blood.

"Look at me.."Yui whispered as she washed her face at the sink and pulled her nightgown down. Her cheeks were a bit pink from crying and the mark he had left on her neck look a bit purple.

'I wonder why I need to see him now..it's already late..'Yui thought as she stepped out into the hallway. She hadn't noticed the time right away but was certain she had already missed dinner. Hopefully after talking to Subaru she'd be able to sneak downstairs for an apple or something.

'Do I knock..'Yui thought as she stood in front of his bedroom door. She had never been inside his room before except to wake him up for school once.

He always seemed to be angry whenever she was alone with him.

Nervously Yui raised her hand to the door and started to knock

"You're late"Before she was able to knock again she was pulled in as Subaru answered the door. She found herself quickly pressed back against the hard wood door and staring at him. His red eyes glowed brightly in the dim moonlight that shined through his room. The silver color of his hair made it seem like a white mist had covered his right eye ever to gracefully.

Yui hadn't seen him like this before he was...

'Beautiful..'The thought crossed Yuis mind as she felt her cheeks starting to burn from how close they were to each other. She wasn't used to being like this with him.

Alone

In a room

With little to no light

"You're blushing. Little pervert what are you thinking of"Subaru chuckled slightly as he released her from his hold and walked away towards his coffin.

He was the only one of his brothers to use one, it seemed odd at first to Yui but she assumed he didn't enjoy being woken up by light.

"I-I wasn't thinking anything like that!"Yui said in defense as she followed him but was unsure where she was supposed to stand. His room was large and spacious but there was no where really for them to sit an talk.

The smirk on Subarus lips didn't escape Yuis notice as he slide the lid off his coffin and climbed in

"Subaru didn't you want to talk to me?"Yui asked curiously. He was getting in the coffin so was he going to bed? It seemed weird that he'd invite her into his room just so he could go to sleep and ignore her.

"Stop talking and get in"Subaru sat up in his coffin and held the lid open, clearly showing Yui where she was supposed to join him.

A look of horror crossed her face as she stared at him.

'He's not serious right?!'Yui thought as she watched Subaru climb out of his coffin clearly annoyed now with her.

"Get in or I'll lock you in Ayatos Iron Maiden instead!"Subaru reached out and practically swung Yui around until the back of her legs touched the coffin.

Yui looked at him in horror. Did he plan to kill her right now? Was he going to drink her blood dry and then bury her in there?!

Yui pushed her hands forward to try and knock him away but found herself unable to fight as he picked her up and literally dropped her into the coffin.

To her surprise it was oddly spacious and comfortable, the entire thing was lined with a soft cushion fabric.

"The lid will give you more brain damage then you already have if you don't hurry up and LAY. DOWN."Subaru made his point clear as he climbed in next to her and pulled the lid up.

Yui could feel herself shaking as she laid down beside him. Her back pressed as far up against the coffin wall as possible as he closed it.

'It's so dark..'Yui thought as she opened her eyes. She couldn't make anything out in this darkness

"Get closer before I change my mind about keeping you for myself"Subarus voice could be heard in the darkness of the coffin.

Yui flinched when she felt his arms snake around her waist and realized she was pressed against his chest now. A soft chuckle could be heard within the darkness

"You're cheeks pink, are you having dirty thoughts about me?"His voice. It carried an air of flirtation that she hadn't heard from him before. Subaru was very rarely forward with her so she was shocked when he had claimed her for himself, but right now all she wanted to do was get out of this coffin.

"N-No, please Subaru I won't be able to breath in here"Yui remained still but felt a shiver run up her spine when his hand came to rest on her exposed thigh.

It was true that when it came to sexual harassment she had already been though a bit, but it was normally at the hands of Laito or Ayato.

"I can do what I want with you right? Or would you rather let my brothers have a feeding frenzy with you"Subarus nails dragged slowly across her skin as his voice went flat. Yui couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious but she didn't want to find out.

She felt his hand curl around to gently touch her inner thigh, the coldness of his hand caused her to jump slightly into him

"Or would you rather go back to those Mukamis? Is that idol boy your lover now?"Subaru hissed slightly at the thought of Yui preferring Kou over him. He was still angry from seeing Kou touching her earlier at school, the stink of those boys still sat lightly on her skin.

'Is he jealous?'Yui thought as she felt his hand still at her inner thigh.

"Answer me"

Yui didn't know what to say, it's not that she liked the Mukamis better or Kou in specific but she didn't really like the Sakamakis either...

"I..I don't like being with them better"Yui mumbled softly as she felt Subarus hand slip away from her thigh and a breath of relief escaped her. She heard a chuckle behind her and felt horribly embarrassed now at what she said. It implied that she enjoyed being with the Sakamakis better.

"I can taste your blood is still pure"Subarus whispered words felt hot against her ear as Yui remained still in his arms. He had drank her blood greedily earlier and left a scar on her.

She felt his hand moving to touch her face, his fingers running under her chin. The feeling of his fangs pressed against her ear caused her heart to race.

"I would have made you watch me kill them if you were tainted"Why? Why was he suddenly being so possessive of her? Yui didn't dare move as she felt his nails dragging against her cheek.

Subaru could feel her heart beating, it awakened a feeling of animalistic urges deep within him. He couldn't see her face but imagined it would be gripped with fear.

"Su-Subaru why? Why are you being like this?"Yui whispered softly as his fingers paused at the bottom of her chin.

"You're my prey. I don't need another reason"


	2. It'll be okay

'What am I expecting by doing this...by keeping her bond to me..'Subaru sat against the cold tile floor of the bathroom and ripped open the bath of bath salts. He carelessly poured some into the bath behind him and waited for the smell of lavender to fill the air.

He checked behind him to see Yui still in the tub sleeping. Her upper body propped up against a bath towel he had placed under her head.

She smelt like Kou and he wasn't able to handle it any longer. The bath would at least made her scent return to normal however he found himself slightly concerned. When he stripped her, he expected her to wake up and fight him, the fake she didn't made him feel like a pervert.

'It's her fault for smelling like them... I only did what I had to do'Subaru mentally defended himself although he felt a bit awkward now sitting here with her sleeping.

Then he heard it

The sudden splashing of water

"What..where am I...Ah!"Yui let out a shriek as she realized she was sitting in a tub of water. Her arms wrapped around her chest as she felt panicked. She couldn't remember how she got here and knew for a fact this wasn't her bathroom. Her eyes scanned the room until she noticed Subaru leaning back, his red eyes looking at her annoyed.

"Stop screaming, it'll echo in here"Subaru commented as he watched her scoot away towards the far end of the tub. That frightened look, he adored it. It made the sadistic part of him tingle.

Yui grabbed the towel that she had previously been resting on and wrapped it around her body. She sank as deep into the water as she could in an attempt to hide herself form him.

"Why am I in here? Where's my clothes?!"Yui blurted out as she curled her legs closer to her body. She felt so exposed now, how long had she just been lying in this tub naked?!

A sly smirk crossed Subarus lips as he pointed to the pile of ripped fabric that laid near the door. Yui sighed and recognized that it was the same color as he nightgown.

"You smelt like that disgusting idiot, I couldn't tolerate it anymore"Subaru stood up and to her shock stepped into the tub. The tub wasn't exactly small but it wasn't big enough for two people. Yui let out a shriek and started to get up but was quickly stopped by Subarus hand on her arm. He let out a growl and Yui knew that he wanted her to sit back down. Knowing it was better to listen then argue in this situation she sat down and waited for him to sink into the water with her. His uniform was soaked but he acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It reminded her vaguely of how she had seen Shu once, did all vampires do such strange things.

They sat in silence for a moment as she felt his heated gaze on her

"Su-subaru, if you want to bath I can get out"Yui commented as she pressed herself up against the side of the tub. He said nothing to her but his gaze didn't soften either.

'Did I make him angry somehow?'Yui thought as she slightly worried for her safety now.

"Come here"He clearly wasn't asking but was ordering and Yui slowly made her way towards him. She moved towards until her was within arms reach of him and then shifted her body around.

His gaze hadn't softened and a small annoyed growl seemed to be coming from him now. The way it echoed slowly in the bathroom made Yui shiver a bit with fear. She moved a bit closer until she sat between his legs and he stopped growling at her.

Yui kept her eyes fixed on the small soap bar that rested on the side of the tub, she couldn't face him like this. The heat from the bath and the shame she was feeling right now only fueled the redness that now spread on her cheeks.

"Turn around"Subarus voice had soften to his flat tone and Yui felt slightly relieved. She had assumed he was going to feed on her and then leave, the best option for her right now.

Her body shifted around until her back faced him.

The feeling of his hand touching her shoulder caused her to jump a bit, he was so cold.

'Just keep still and then he'll leave'Yui thought to herself as she felt his hand moving away and was expecting it to be replaced by his fangs but was surprised. She felt the smooth lather of soap touching her back and the press of his hands against her skin.

'What is he doing?'Yui turned her head a bit to see that Subaru was indeed rubbing the soap against her shoulder.

'What the hell am I doing'Subaru wasn't exactly sure himself at this point. He was more or less just doing whatever came to mind right now, all he knew was that he couldn't leave her alone in here.

His hands slide the soap along her back until he came into contact with the towel she had wrapped around herself

"Open it"She could feel his fingers tugging against the back of the toweling but Yui shook her head

"No! Please I can wash myself!"

"I've already seen everything!"

"I-I..."Yui didn't know what to say to that but felt like crying. She felt him tug against the back of her towel agains and then could slowly feel the towel ripping from behind her. The cold feeling of his hands against her lower back made her nervous.

Subaru should heard her heart beat pounding. The slight shiver of her body let him know she was terrified now.

"Hurry up and wash up"The sound of soap dropping into the water caught Yuis attention as she felt Subaru removing himself from the bath.

He didn't look back at her as he headed towards the door but stopped before leaving

"I'll be waiting out here so hurry up before I change my mind"The sound of the door slamming left Yui feeling like God had shed his graces upon her.

Yui wasn't sure if that was an empty threat but didn't want to risk it. She quickly scrubbed her body and wrapped herself in the only towel that was still left.

"I can't even resew this.."Yui whispered as she tossed her ruined night gown into the trash can and slowly opened the door.

The light from the sun was shinning slightly through the closed curtains and Yui knew it was morning.

How long had she been asleep

Her eyes scanned the room to find Subaru sitting on his coffin in new clothes and holding something in his hand.

Subaru tossed it towards her and Yui reached out to catch it quickly. The smooth feeling of a shirt touched her hand and Yui stared down at it confused.

"Put it on then get back in"Subaru turned around and Yui assumed he was giving her some privacy. She held the shirt up and recognized it to be one of his school dress shirts, apparently he did own some that weren't torn.

Yui didn't want to think twice about putting it on since he already seemed to be in a bad mood. Her arms quickly slipped through the sleeves and she buttoned it up until the collar closed.

It was huge on her, it was practically a dress for her

The sound of the coffin sliding open caught Yuis attention as she bite her lip nervously

"Um..Subaru.. couldn't I just sleep in my own bed?"Yui asked as she cautious stepped towards the door. She was scared to get back in there, it was dark and she didn't know when the air would run out. While he didn't need air, she really needed it!

Subaru looked at her questioningly before a smile curled onto his lips

"Are you inviting me into your bed instead? You've got some nerve trying to seduce me like that"Subaru slide the lid to the coffin closed and began to approach her. Yui hadn't meant it like that at all but when she tried to refuse he simply ignored her

"Lead the way if you're so eager"

-In Yui's Room-

Yui stood at her dresser and searched through for something else to wear along with some underwear. She could feel Subarus eyes staring at her from the place he had dropped on her bed.

"Keep that shirt on"Subaru commented as he saw her pulling out one of the nightgowns he found to hideous. She always wore those long nightgown that were double layered almost everywhere.

Yui opened her mouth to argue but was worried he would make her go back into the coffin and stuffed the nightgown away. She was happy just to be in her own room again.

"Where are you going?"Subaru asked as Yui made her way to the bathroom. She held her underwear in her hand tightly and shifted her feet

"I was just going to put some extra things on"Yui could feel the blush on her cheeks as she hide her underwear behind her back. Even if he had undressed her earlier, she didn't want to be anymore exposed to him then she already was.

Subaru slide off her bed and walked towards her, something back the way he was walking.. it made her nervous. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

His hand smacked the door behind her and Yui flinched

Even with her eyes closed she knew how close he was now, she could almost feel his hair touching her face.

"Put them on here"It was that tone again. Smooth..low..and laced with dirty thoughts that made her blush spread to cover her entire face. Her heart beat was racing and pounding in her head but she couldn't answer

The sudden feeling of his hand beneath her chin caused Yuis eyes to open.

Blood red. The deepest crimson. His eyes looked into hers and Yui felt like her breathing stopped

"Do it"Subaru ordered and Yui looked away from him towards her feet. He was standing so close that she could barely move.

Her fingers played with the white cotton panties she held behind her back and slowly she brought it in front of her

Yui tried to bend down and moved her legs to slip her legs through the leg holes. Her head touched Subarus chest as she bent and she slowly tried to pull them back up while avoiding eye contact.

"I'll do the rest"His hands came to rest on her thighs and Yuis hands were shaking. She was noticeably shaking now as she stood up but kept her eyes towards the floor. She could feel his fingers hook into the sides of her panties as she pressed her knees together.

A small chuckle could be heard as she could feel him pulling them to rest on her waist. When he finally released his hold and removed his hands from her, Yui let out a sigh of relief.

"Were you thinking I was going to do something else? Perverted women"Subaru whispered against her ear before pulling away and going back towards her bed

"I wasn't! I-I'm not like that'Yui defended as she followed him and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed from him. The soft comforter felt nice beneath her as Yui lifted the covers. She figured it was best to try and fall asleep fast before he does anything else to her.

The warmth of the blanket was suddenly changed by the coldness of Subarus arms snaking their way around her waist

"Mine..."She heard the soft whisper of his voice as he settled in behind her. The sun outside was still bright and shined through a crack in her window. She knew they would be able to sleep for at least the next few hours but wasn't sure if she could be able to sleep now.

Yui was still a bit hungry from missing dinner and all this teasing from Subaru was making her weak

'But he's kind of sweet...like this'Yui thought as she noticed how he hadn't moved his hands at all yet. They rested on her waist protectively and her eyes closed.

She had been through a great deal lately. The Mukami brothers had giving her a whirl and upon returning home Subaru seemed to have a new found protectiveness with her. Yui was glad her anemia was gone and couldn't help but feel a bit happy that only Subaru would be drinking her blood. That would hopefully help with her anemia and he wasn't generally a greedy drinker. On a few occasions she can even recall him biting her gently.

'Perhaps this won't be so bad'


	3. Honey

"I just don't understand why I can't go to school?"Yui day on her bed dressed and ready for school. Her eyes followed Subaru who leaned against her open door. He had come in and told her she was staying home today, not that she loved school but still... she didn't want to miss anything important.

"Don't make me repeat myself" Subaru hadn't woken up in the best mood. At some point during his slumber Yui has snuck off to change for school and he wasn't happy to wake up alone. When he had returned to her room to see her ready to leave it only irritated him further.

The closed the door behind him with a thud that caused her to flinch at the sudden noice.

"Do you want me to make it so you can't leave"He gripped her wrist tightly as Yui scooter back. Her attempt to move away only seemed to irritate him more.

She soon found herself staring up at the ceiling with his hands pressing her wrists firmly against the soft comforter. It was painful but could have been worse.

'Is he going to take my blood now?!'Yuis eyes closed as she felt him coming closer to her. She could feel his cold breath against her neck.

She waited for the bite

But was surprised

When she only felt his cold lips pressing against her neck

'W-whats he doing?!'She felt her cheeks flushing red and part of her wished he would just hurry up and bite her.

The sound of her own heart beat was pulsing in her ears. She began to worry if he could hear it was well.

"Mh!"The slightest whimper of pleasure escaped her lips from the gentle sucking that began at the nape of her neck. Her eyes open in shocking as she heard a chuckle.

"You like it when I'm like this then?"He whispered softly against the heated skin of her ear.

She eyes scanned his face and saw an odd gentleness she wasn't used to. He was seriously asking her

She thought for a moment, almost too embarrassed to reply

"Gentle is..better"Yui whispered softly as she looked at him. Subaru had always been more gentle with her then his brothers, it was something she genuinely appreciated about him.

A rare smile crossed his lips and she felt her heart skip a beat

"I felt that... Yui"Her name, somehow it sounded sweeter coming from him.

In her embarrassment she closed her eyes and excepted him to make fun of her now.

"You're staying home from school, be good and I'll be more... gentle"his words held a promise that Yui silently hoped he meant. An in that moment he was gone.

Her eyes opened to an empty room and Yui was left there feeling like she'd just ran a mile.

—-Later that day—

Yui walked through the mansion in her regular clothing. She didn't have much to do since everyone had gone to school and was planning on cooking.

The kitchen was fully stocked and she was glad to find some ingredients for a simple pasta.

Cooking was generally Reijis duty and she would make simple meals when she could, but she had always enjoyed cooking.

During her time at the church, she would cook for the nuns often and her father.

"What does Subaru like to eat..."Yui whispered for a moment as she stood over her pot of boiling pasta.

"Kanato likes chocolate, Ayato like taikoyaki, Reiji likes tea, Latie likes soups and Sui likes stews..."Yui ran though a list of things she knew each of the brothers enjoyed. But Subaru was difficult, he rarely ate during their meals and never mentioned things he enjoyed besides her blood.

She stirred the pasta slowly and tossed some salt in

"I like honey"his voice caused Yui to drop the spoon into the floor with a clank

She spun around to see him sitting on the kitchen island, her hand over her chest

"You scared me!" Yui cried out as she picked up the spoon. She washed it carefully under the water but stopped when she felt his arms coming to the wrap around her waist.

'He's been gettting so close'Yui thought with a blush as she felt his chin coming to rest on her shoulder

"What are you cooking?"His hands remained still and Yui was able to collect herself

"Pasta, aren't you supposed to be at school?"Yui looked up at the clock above them 2;30am, yes he should be in school.

"I came back to see if you were behaving... good job. Thinking about me when I'm gone, you should always be thinking about me"His hushed tone causes a shiver to shot up her spine and for a moment Yui forgot she was washing anything. The warm water ran over her hands and reminded her.

"But I don't appreciate you having such a knowledge of what my brothers like... do you know what those Mukamis like too?" His hold on her tightened as she turned the sink off.

"N-not really..." she didn't know how to answer that question. She didn't know a bit about them but didn't know them that well.

"Do you still want me to be..gentle?"his voice trailed off on a question as Yui felt his hands roaming. Subaru's handpressed against her stomach as he slipped under her shirt, she felt her breath hitch.

"I..I...please!"That was all Yui could think to say as she felt on of his hands roaming towards her chest. The feeling of his fingers tracing the lower part of her bra left her feeling weak and nervous.

A squeaking sound entered the kitchen as Subaru's hands stilled

"Ek"Subaru let out an annoyed sound as a bat flew towards him. It was one of Reijis families and there to tell him to return to school. Apparently his absence was noticed.

"Behave until I get back"she felt his lips press against her back of her head and then he was gone

'He's making me so jumpy!'Yui thought as she took a breath. Looking over to the pot it was close to boiling over and she quickly turned the stove down.

"I need to relax.. I shouldn't be feeling this way around him"Yui felt her face heating up as she thought about the words he had whispered to her and his recent closeness to her.

"But it is.. nice"

-At school-

"Just because you are the youngest doesn't mean you can go off and do what you please, Ayato is giving me enough of a hard time right now"Reiji complained as Subaru appeared through the school enterance with his familiar.

Subaru walked past him with a huff and returned to his classroom

Clearly annoyed

"Subaru.. I have the notes from last class if you want them.."the girl to his right whispered softly as she winked at him. She slide her notebook onto his desk and waited.

Subaru didn't look at her, he didn't need to. He knew what she wanted.

He pushed her notebook onto the ground without a second thought

"Shut up your annoying"was his only response to her

"My notes are much better anyway" the girl in front of him turned around and presented her notebook to him. She shot the other girl a dirty look and gave Subaru a sweet smile.

Her notebook was pink and he noticed how she carefully wrote out her full name and phone number on the note for him.

'Fucking annoying'he hated these girls, they threw themselves at him and his brothers shamelessly. Hoping to get a piece of the Sakamaki name. Not like Yui. She wanted none of it.

"Do you want to die"it was a clear threat but he girl in front of him only giggled as she took her note back.

"Is that an invite for the 'little death'?"The girl batted her eyelashes at him flirtingly and whispered. Subaru was disgusted, he didn't want to touch such a flithy women.

"Incase you change your mind"she slipped her note back to his desk and turned around with a hair flip.

At the end of class she didn't notice how he carelessly tossed the paper to the floor. Not even worth putting it in the trash can.

—On the roof top—

Subaru laid on the cold cement roofing, he was already pissed off by that annoying women and wasn't in the mood for this now.

However the scent of him came floating in the hair

"Baby Sakamaki pouting up here?"Kous voice traveled on the wind but Subaru made no effort to move. He had sensed him arrive moments ago.

"How's my maso-kitty doing? When are you going to bring her back? I truly miss out midnight games"Kou was clearly trying to get a raise out of Subaru and it was starting to work. Subaru could already feel his blood boiling as Kou brought up Yui.

"Did you know she's ticklish... right on her inner right thigh.. the way she squirms is so delicious"Kou sang as he leaned against a bench nearby.

"Shut up!"Subaru shouted, unsure if Kou was lying or not but he didn't want to know. He knew Yui had come back to him pure so he called bullshit.

"Best not to poke a tiger, idol boy. You might get scratched"another voice called as Subaru looked to see Laito leaning against the roof door. His eyes hidden by the fedora.

"Hm"Kou pouted feeing his fun being ruined.

"Fine, but just remember...intercourse isn't everything"Kou licked his fingers and gave Subaru a toothy grin. The angry look in Subaru's red eyes was all he needed to know that Subaru had gotten he point. He loved messing with these Sakamaki. An like that he was gone.

"Bitch-chan keeps such bad company"Laito called out before he too disappeared leaving Subaru alone on the roof in his rage.

"Fuck!"He grunted our kicking the nearby garden wall. The cement crumbled as he continued kicking it.

'Had he touched her?! Like that. She's mine!'Subaru could feel his possessive urge taking over. While he knew Kou was likely just toying with him, the seed of doubt was already here.

—Later that day afterschool-

"What are you doing"his tone was cold and flat as he appeared in her room. Yui jumped with a slight start as she placed her book down. She has decided to get ahead on some reading since she wasn't able to go to school.

Her eyes scanned his face and noticed how poor a mood he was in, not like when he has come to see her during school.

Subaru stood at the foot of her bed with his arms crossed. His eyes studying her.

"Just getting some reading done... is everything okay?"Yui wasn't exactly sure if it was okay to ask but he seemed really bothered by something.

Subaru's eyes remained could as he approached her, she tried not to cowar.

"Strip"Subaru commanded as Yui looked at him in surprise. Where had his kind tone gone?

She looked at him confused and embarrassed

"N-no! Why would you ask that!?" Yui crossed her arms over her chest protectly

Subaru could feel his jaw tighten, Kous words repeating in his mind

"Strip and show me your privates"Subaru saw the look of pure shock that crossed her face as she turned away from him. She scooted back onto the bed and away from him.

He could feel his patience wearing thin

"I can't do that!"Yui urged as she looked away from him.

A growl rumbled in his throat causing her to become nervous

"Strip and show me or this is going to be unpleasant"Subaru raised his hand and Yui flinched. Was he going to force her to sleep with him?! Yui felt like crying, why was he being so mean now.

"Now!"his yell made Yui flinch as she fought back tears. She didn't answer him but began to undo the buttons on her top.

Her fingers worked quickly as she heard the growl from his throat.

Yui places her top against the pillow and moved quickly to slide her shorts off. Her eyes met his and she felt extremely exposed now. It was only yesterday he had seen her naked in the tub.

"Show me"Subaru moved to sit next to her on the bed as Yui nodded in obedience. She could feel her fingers shaking as she removed her bra. Her hands going to cup and cover her small breasts.

His gaze felt like it would burn a hole through her as Yui moved to remove her panties. They came off slowly as she then returned to sit beside him.

'God please.. let him not hurt me'Yui prayed silently as she sat beside him, unsure of what he wanted her to do.

Subaru scanned her body, his eyes falling onto her breasts. Two pink hardened nipples stood at attention due to the cold, he unconsciously licked his lips in response.

"Has anyone touched you here?"Subaru's tone softened a bit, a silent thank you for her listening to him so well. His hand went to cup her breasts as Yui froze.

Her face was flushed with embarrassment as she felt his hand give her breasts a gentle squeeze.

"Answer me" His fingers moved to one of her nipples, he rolled it gently between his fingers and Yui let out a soft moan that caused a smirk to spread across his face.

'Why am I... oh no I can't be turned on by this!'Yui thought as her hands went to cover her mouth.

"I'll take that as a no"Her reaction was so innocent, he was certain no one had touched her like this before. Subaru let his eyes hungrily wander down her stomach as he saw the small patch a blonde hair.

"Show yourself to me"Subaru ordered as he removed his hand from her. Yui closed her eyes in shame as she turned her body towards him.

"H-here"Yui blurted out as she pressed her hands firmly against the bed, allowing him to see her without restriction.

Subaru raised an eyebrow and the grinned, she didn't understand

"No, show me down there"Subaru pointed to the area between her legs as Yui began to shake her head no.

"I can't! It's too... too embarrassing, it's wrong!"Yui cried out as she placed her hands over her move private area. She didn't know how much Subaru had seen when undressing her but had never willingly let a man see her so exposed.

"Do it now or this is going to be painful"Subaru's threat made Yui shiver in fear. She bit her lip and nodded.

She didn't know what he intended to do but was horrified at him hurting her tender areas.

"Can you.. look away for a moment?"Yui asked as she wiggles her legs, she needed a moment to collect herself.

Subaru eyed her suspiciously

"Fine"Subaru turned his head to the face the wall as Yui let out a sigh of relief.

She went to lay down and closed her eyes

'It just like the doctors office'Yui told herself as she leaned back and spread her legs. She could feel them shaking as she inches them apart.

'Just pretend your at the doctors and it'll be okay'Yui thought as she closed her eyes shut tightly.

The feeling of the bed shifting caused her heart to jump

She laid open for his gaze. Subaru's eyes fell on her and for a moment he felt like his heart had stopped.

'She's beautiful... dam she's gorgeous!'Subaru couldn't help his thoughts as his eyes took in every inch of her body. Her breasts with two delicious looking pink candy nipples, seemingly begging for his attention. Her smooth stomach which looked amazingly kissable.

'An untouched flower'Subaru thought as his eyes fell upon her womenhood. Her pink lips that were slightly glossy, a sigh she was slightly aroused. He caught a wiff of her aroused scent, she smelt like.. honey.

"Have you have anyone touch you here"his hand went to rest on her inner thigh. Yui nervously nodded 'yes' she had been bitten there a few times and there was no point hiding it from him.

His hand trailed further up until it reached her inner right thigh, close to the area he was eager to touch.

'Is she...' his fingers ran gently along her inner thigh

A giggle escaped her lips

Kou hadn't lied, she was ticklish here

A snarl escaped his lips

"Su-Subaru can we stop please.."Yui pleases slightly as she felt him stop moving.

Yui let out a quick intake of breath as she felt his fingers gently press against her lower lips. His fingers spreading her open for his gaze.

She was so flushed it had spread down to her neck and she could hear her heart beating in her ears

"Have you ever had anyone.. touch you here?"Subaru ran his fingers up her slit and grinned at the way Yui let out a whimper of pleasure under him. Her body shivered a bit at the foreign feeling.

"Ye-yes" Yui nervously said, her doctor had given her exams there off and on since she started highschool.

Subaru stopped, a angry rage surfacing inside of him

'That asshole wasn't lying!'Subaru growled as he couldn't help the image of Yui being pleasure by Kou flashing into his mind.

"Ah!" Yui let out a cry of surprise and tired to move as she felt Subaru finger suddenly drive into her. It was the first time a boy her touched her.. inside and Yui didn't know what to feel.

"Su-Subaru what are you doing?! Take it out!"Yui cried out as she felt his finger gently pull back. She was slightly relieved but then let out another gasp as he pushed back in.

"Did he touch you like this?! Did you moan his name like a fucking slut"Subaru gripped the mattress with his free hand as he tried to hold back his anger. He moved his other finger in and out of Yui, feeling her become slick around him. Her walls felt tight and she quivered with each pump.

'He? Whose he.. no it, it feels good'Yui felt mortified as she could feel herself becoming wetter as Subaru molested her body. His finger diving into her and wiggling around slowly, making her feel strange yet wonderful.

"Tell me! Did you beg him for it?!"Subaru tightened his jaw, as he pulled back his fingers. You laid beneath him, her cheeks flushed and her breathing become uneven.

"I didn't.. I don't, I don't know who you're talking about!"Yui cried out as she gripped the bed sheets beneath her. She could feel her stomach tighten and her body become hot. It felt like she was on fire.

"So there's more then one huh? You let each of those bastards play with you like this"Subaru hissed out as he leaned over her.

"Ah!"Yui let out a sharp cry as his fangs dug into her stomach. He sucked roughly and Yui whispered in pain.

"Subaru.. Subaru please be gentle.. please"Yui whispered as she felt tears of pain roll down her cheeks. His finger continued working her as Yui became so confused by the pain and pleasure mixing.

"Bad girls don't get to ask for things"Subaru roughly pushed a second fingers into her stopped

"Su-Subaru!" She stuttered his name as she fell over the edge. His fingers remained still inside her and Subaru pulled back. His blood stained lips dripped drops onto her stomach.

'I'm the only one who gets to make her feel like this... this face is only for me'Subaru pulled his finger back and licked the sticky juices that coverd his fingers.

His eyes widened in surpise

She was sweet here too

Like honey

Yui laid on the bed, exhausted and ashamed. She understood now the sin of lust, such great pleasure must have brought many to sin.

Looking up her eyes met his. A cocky look say upon his lips as he licked his fingers.

"Better then that dumb idol"Subaru commented as he waited for her response. He had expected to see ones of embarrassment followed by a yes, but instead saw a confused look.

'He's taking about Kou? But why... no he must think that...this is embarrassing'Yui curled her legs towards her chest and thought for a moment.

"I've never... had anyone touch there but my doctor and that was only for a physical"Yui places her head on top of her knees. She felt so embarrassed, not only had she exposed herself to him but he has seen her... in the throws of pleasure. She couldn't imagine what type of face and what her whimpers must have sounded like to him.

Subaru say there for a moment feel like an idiot! He had fallen for Kous trick. It was true Subaru had longed to do that to Yui, but hasn't been planing to yet.. he wanted her to beg him for it.

An uncommon blush sat upon his cheeks, he rubbed the area behind his neck awkwardly.

"Well uh..did you like it?"Subaru didnt look at her but should see her head raise. An embarrassed nod followed.

"Good..next time I'll try to be a bit more.. gentle about it"Subaru awkwardly said as Yui pulled the covers over to cover her body. She scooter closer to him causing Subaru to face her.

Her cheeks were flushed as she looked at him

She pressed her lips against his cheek quickly before turning away

"I'll um.. be looking forward to it"

Thanks for following so far


	4. Biting the helpful hand

Yui pressed her pencil down against the paper, her eyes shifted to the clock and she let out a sigh of frustration. There was only 10 minutes left and she was completely lost on this last problem.

'I need to review my homework more..'She had been allowed to come to school today but thanks to Kanato being undependable she hadn't been able to do much make up work. She had been unaware of the quiz today but noticed how Kanato wasn't even doing his quiz. He was folding it into a bow tie for his teddy and Yui couldn't understand how he was passing.

Part of her actually missed Ayato at this moment, at least he would have brought her the work she missed.

"Hand in your quizzes"

Yui put her head down against the hard wooden table, it would be a rough week.

By the time lunch rolled around she was slightly relieved to finally have a break. Reaching into her school bag she removed the bread roll she had brought with her.

"Komori?"Yui looked up to see her classes representative walking over to her. She was a nice girl but Yui didn't really talk often during class.

"There's someone outside to see you"

Yui looked over to the door and saw Yuma standing against the door. Her gazed shifted to Kanatos seat, it was empty and there was no sigh of any of the other Sakamakis.

"Yuma?"Yui peaked her head out of the door and looked down the hallway. The last thing she needed was to be caught talking to him right now, she was happy just to have been able to come to school today. Being locked at home was terribly boring.

"Yo Sow, I need you to bleed into this bottle"Yuma handed her an empty water bottle at which Yui quickly pushed it away.

"Wh-what? I'm not doing that"Yui didn't know weather to be shocked or disgusted by his sudden order towards her

"Hurry up Sow, Rukis hurt and needs some quality blood to heal"Yuma offered the bottle to her once again but this time Yui took it.

"He's hurt? What happened?"Yui couldn't help but feel a bit worried for Ruki. He hadn't been kind to her but he wasn't exactly mean either. It's true he had pretty much locked her up in his bedroom but he wasn't a bad person.

None of them were really a bad person

An Yui had to admit it was nice how Yuma came to find her in order to help Ruki

"He had a little run in with one of those spoiled brats you love so much, he's pretty danged up isn't healing that fast"Yuma explained as Yui handed the bottle back to him.

She looked up and down the hall and then into the classroom.

Next class was study hall, if she hurried then there shouldn't be a problem

"Can you take me to him? It won't help much cold"It there was one thing Yui had learned from Reiji, it was that warm blood was much more helpful then cold blood. That's why they enjoyed drinking from her so much more then from their blood storage.

Yuma gave her a questioning look but then quickly grabbed her arm. He dragged her around the corner and then in an instant they were gone

The feeling of wind and then suddenly being hit in the head rocked Yui for a moment as she steadied herself

"Ugh.."Yui groaned a bit as she gained her footing. She would never get used to teleporting with him

Looking around she saw that she was indeed inside the Mukami mansion again.

"He's in his room, I'm heading back"Yuma pointed to the staircase and then just like that he was gone. Leaving Yui alone.

She looked at the grandfather clock that sat in the hall and then quickly ran up the stairs.

It wasn't hard for her to find which room was his, she had been confined in it for two weeks

'Do I knock?'Yui thought as she stood in front of his door. She was technically an unannounced guest.

"I thought it was you"Just as she was about to knock the door opened to reveal Ruki. Her eyes scanned his chest and saw the large bandages running over his mid section. It was slightly pink and he looked exhausted.

"What do you want here livestock? I have no intension of keeping such troublesome company"Ruki stepped back from his door and went to his bed. He sat down with a thud and a noticeable winch.

Yui hesitantly stepped into the door and approached him. Ruki had clearly been injured but she wasn't sure to what extent, the cut looking large but didn't seem to be bleeding as much.

"Yuma said you needed my blood so...I came here"Yui wasn't exactly sure how to go about this, she wasn't used to offering her blood. It was normally taken from her. However Ruki didn't look like he was in any condition to hunt down fresh blood and he had never really been that forceful with her.

Ruki eyed her for a moment, trying to determine if this was some type of sick joke she was pulling. He touched his side and felt the gash still painful to the touch. It stung whenever he moved and he hadn't been healing well the past few days.

"If you're that eager to offer then I won't refuse"Ruki sat back against the bed and motioned for her to come sit in front of him. Yui nodded as she came to sit beside him.

"Open your neck to me"Ruki ordered as Yui nodded in compliance. She wouldn't normally have been so obedient but Ruki clearly needed the blood, he looked like he was in alot of pain. Her hands undid the ribbon and opened the the first few buttons on her shirt.

"Hm..here"Yui pushed her hair back and exposed her neck to him. Her eyes closed as she braced for what was to come next.

A sharp pain followed by the feeling of being drained

Her hands gripped against her skirt tightly, trying not to whimper at the sudden pain.

Ruki dug his fangs deeply into her neck as he drank hungry. He could feel his strength returning to him and the wound on his side become less painful.

'That hurt more then I remembered...'Yui thought as she felt him removing his fangs. It felt her feeling weak and now she worried about making it back to school before study hall.

"I'm going back to bed, unless you want to kept here again you should be gone by the time I wake"In his own way Ruki was being kind to her, allowing her to leave was his way of saying thank you for her blood. He tossed the blanket over himself and turned away as Yui exited the room.

She quickly redid her shirt and ribbon, feeling the blood from her neck drying slightly. This shirt would need to be bleached against at home.

The gate to the Mukami mansion wasn't far as she quickly made her way down the driveway. Part of her really wished Yuma had stayed to take her back, but then again she couldn't complain. It had been her choice to come here.

It wouldn't take more then 15 minutes if she ran and Yui intended on running back to the school.

She ran

An ran

Until the schools entrance could be seen

"Oh no.."Yui whispered as she felt her heart drop. She had just entered the gate to the school and could feel her breathing being hard now

"He looks so angry"Yui didn't know what to do now. Subaru stood at the school entrance and by the look on his face he wasn't happy with her. In fact she could dare to say she had never seen him so upset.

When he started to approach her, she wanted to run but found herself unable to move.

"Where the hell have you been!"His hands gripped her arms roughly and Yui flinched at the feeling. It felt like he was going to crush her bones. The blood red of his eyes seemed like fire as he glared at her, demanding an answer

"Ru-Ruki was hurt and.. and needed my blood"Yui knew there was no point in lying, by the way his nose twitched he already knew. He would be able to seem the dried blood and likely could smell Rukis scent on her.

His jaw tightened as Yui closed her eyes waiting for him to yell at her again

Instead she felt the sudden gust of wind again

Her stomach flip flopped as she felt herself falling

Then suddenly her feet hit the ground with a cold thud

"Su-Subaru"Yui opened her eyes and looked around them. She knew this room and hated it. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly as she felt her legs starting to shake.

This was the dungeon, it was under the mansion and she had only had the unpleasure of being down here a few times.

Subaru didn't answer her but gripped her hands together tightly.

He dragged her as Yui tried to pull away from him. His grip was so tight she felt like he was going to crush her hands.

"Su-Subaru please.. please I'm sorry.. I don't want to be down here"Yui cried out as he pressed her against the hard stone wall.

"You belong to me got that?! And I'll do with you what I dam well please!"The sound of the anger in his voice made Yui cower. His hand raised and she braced herself to be hit but then suddenly a click was heard.

Looking up she saw her wrist locked by a handcuff, keeping her stuck to the cold stone wall

Subaru gripped her hair roughly and she found her face pressed against the stone wall. Her neck exposed to him as the sound of ripping fabric echoed through the room

"Your blood belongs to me, do you hear me!"Yui could feel the tears in her eyes staring to swell up as he harshly yelled at her

"I-I don't belong to any of you! It's my blood! It's my body! He needed my help!"Yui didn't know what happened but she felt a sudden burst of anger hit her at his words. She faced him the best she could and immediately regretted her words.

His jaw was tight as he was clearly upset but there seemed to be a feeling of betrayal in his eyes. The moment their eyes met he looked away from her, his hands curled into a fist and she feared he would strike her

But the hit never came

Instead he stepped back from her

"Fine, don't come crying to me when you get hurt"He turned his back to her and in that moment Yui began to cry

"Subaru please! Don't leave me down here!"Yui cried out as he turned away from her, he wasn't seriously going to leave her down here in the dark was he?!

Yui got her answer we the sound of the heavy metal door scrapped across the floor and was followed by a loud slam

She screamed

It was horrifying down here, it was dark and cold. Yui pulled against the hand cuff and tried her best to slip out but found that the more she struggled, the more it hurt.

She hadn't thought he'd actually abandon here

Yui slumped against the wall as she cried

-Later that day in the Sakamaki mansion-

"He's made quite the mess"Laito sang as he danced across the main hall. They had returned from school to find the house a wreck. To say a tornado ran through it would have been nice

"How annoying, can't he keep the wreckage to his own room"Reiji commented as he stepped over the shattered table and made his way towards the stairs. The familiars would need to make quick work of fixing things, he didn't like a messy house.

"Do you think we'll have a chance to play now teddy?"Kanato talked to his bear sweetly as they made their way up the staircase towards their room.

Reiji had informed them of Yuis little trip to the Mukami mansion, they weren't surprised to see Subaru gone from school and the house a wreck

"So troublesome..'Shu yawned as he made his way to the kitchen and laid across the only piece of non-broken table around. He wasn't in the mood to make it to his room right now and found how annoyed Reiji was to be amusing.

Latio ascended the stairs quickly and found himself at Subarus room, or what remained of it. Laito found the entire thing very amusing and loved to poke fun at his siblings.

"Subaru you've made quite the mess"Laito called as he stepped over the broken wooden door. His coffin was thrown against the dresser and the walls were filled with holes. The shredded fabrics that littered the floor only showed how persistent he had been in destroying things.

"Shut up!"Subaru was sitting on the window sill, flicking out the remaining glass from the destroyed window. He wasn't in the mood.

"Now, now there's no need to be upset with me. I just wanted to know where Bitch-chan is"Latio placed himself on the other side of the room from Subaru. He wasn't exactly in the mood to get into a fight but was curious to know what Subaru had done with her.

For awhile Subaru didn't make a move so Latio wasn't sure if he would answer

"It doesn't matter, if you find her you can do what you want"


	5. A Lesson In Loves Pain

'How long have I been down here..'Yui thought as she opened her eyes. It was so dark that she couldn't see anything besides the small fire that flickered in the corner of the room.

Her wrists were sore from the handcuffs and she was hungry from not having eaten yet.

The sound of the metal door scrapping against the floor drew her attention as she stood up hopefully

"Subaru?!"Yui called out, hopefully he had come back to release her. However she was surprised when she saw Reiji decsending the staircase. He held a book in his hand and upon hearing her voice closed the door behind him.

"This is where he put you"Reiji said slightly disinterested as he flicked on a light. Walking over to a near by shelf he began to pull down bottles

"A-Are you going to let me out of here...?"Yui questioned as Reiji looked at her questioningly.

"No but I am going to punish you, you leaving with the Mukamis for two weeks was very annoying"Reiji walked past her and ran his hand along the row of whips that lined it. Yui shivered in fear as he took hold of the handle.

A cracking sound echoed as the whip smacked against the cold stone floor.

"B-but I...Reiji please.."Yui closed her eyes as she braved for a punishment she knew was inescapable.

She felt Reiji turn her around and lift her free hand. The sound of clicking secured her free wrist and Yui tried to curl away from his touch. Her shirt was still torn from Subaru's earlier assault and she wanted nothing more then to be wrapped up in a blanket right now.

"1 lash for running away to the Mukamis, 1 lash to ensure you've learned a lesson"The sound of the whips hard leather snapping made Yui flinch. She had only ever been spanked by her father and a nun or two but never a whip.

"Subaru's been annoying me since you came back, the constant monitoring of you made punishment difficult... so one more for that"Reiji commented with that sick twisted tone of his, the one that let you know he really was a sadistic vampire.

"Ahh!"the first lash hit her shoulder and Yuis knees buckled at the sudden pain. It burned like nothing she had ever felt before.

"One"Reiji counted out as he pulled the whip back with a snap

"Please..I..please don't"Yui began to cry as she braced for another hit

It came

"Ahh!"the second lash cut through her clothes and ran across her back. It felt deep and Yui began to sob at the pain.

"Two"Reiji continues to count as he pulled the whip back once more

"You need to learn your place"His words echoed through the cold room as the whip was brought down again

"Ahh!"Yui slumped against her chains as the last lash hit her. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before and she couldn't find the strength to stand.

"Three"

Yui heard Reiji continue to talk before the sound of the metal door scrapping was heard again. Then she was left alone, bloody, beaten and in pain.

'Subaru.. please come back for me.. please..please..'Yui thought as she felt her tears running down her cheeks.

She understood now, he had been protecting her from his brothers. The punishments for running away had been awaiting her so he was hovering over her, protectively.

Her eyes closed as she fell asleep, trying to escape the pain

—Upstairs—

She laid on the parlor couch with his legs stretched out. He had heard faint screaming and assumed Teiji had found Yui somewhere in the house.

Laito has gone to search the church for her and Kanato was preparing some special wax to encase her in.

Reiji glared at Shu before continuing up the stairs from the basement. He had assumed Shu to be sleeping and continued along.

'So she's in the basement'Shu thought as he stood up from the couch and dissappeared to return to his room. He would visit her later when hungry.

—With Subaru—

"Dammit! Why does she... why do I have to.. Ugh!"Subaru sat on the lid of his coffin and gripped his hair roughly. The familiars moved around him to fix everything that had been broken.

'I'll just leave her to them, why should I care? If she doesn't want to be with me that screw her!'Subaru clenched his fists tightly as he sat there

His fingers loosened and fell to his sides as he felt his heart softening

"Yui.. I just want her to look at me and only me.. but why should she? I'm a monster, I treat her like shit and yet.. dammit!"Subaru stood up and kicked his coffin across the room. He couldn't stop thinking about her and it was driving him insane

—Later that day—

The sunlight was peaking out as Dawn approached, Laito roamed through the garden feeling rather disappointed.

He had looked all over for her and she was no where to be found, maybe Subaru killed her? No he wouldn't do that, the boy was hopeless.

Laito entered through the mansions back doors and caught a wiff of something.

'Bitch-Chan's blood'Laito sniffed the air and then spotted a drop of blood on the metal door handle. It lead to the dungeon and Laito snapped his fingers.

The metal door scrapped the floor causing Yui to wake up.

"Su-Subaru.."Yui whispered softly as she tried to look behind her.

"Bitch-Chan! Oh looks like Reiji got to you first"Laito commenter as he made his way over to her. The room was filled with the scent of her blood. Her bloody back was open for him to see and Laito smiled wickedly.

"Laito.. please let me..Subaru.. please"Yui whispered with her throat dry and weak.

"Oh.."Yui let out a groan in pain as Laito snapped her hand cuffs and she dropped to her knees. Her back felt horrible but she was happy to have her wrists free.

"Come on Bitch-Chan, we're going to my room"Laito chooed as he picked up Yui bridal style, she didn't have the energy to fight him but still held her hands up against him.

"Laito please.. Subaru.."Yui pleaded the best she could but only received a finger on her lips to silence her. Laito gave her a wink

"No, no, it's rude to speak about other men when you're with me, we're going to have lots of fun"Laito chimes as he carried her up the stairs. The sudden bright light made her eyes burn as he carried her.

They walked through the hall way and Laito stopped for a moment seeing Shu sleeping.

"Shu do you want to join us?"Laito offered feeling generous.

Shu opened one eye and saw Yui, she gave him a pleading look for help but he just closed his eyes.

"Fine more for me"Laito stepped past Shu and continued on his way.

She had only been in his room a few times but the experience was always unpleasant. This time she felt it would be no different.

"The smell of you covered in blood is wonderful Bitch-Chan, I'm going to make you cry out all day long"Laito dropped her onto the bed and Yui tried her best to pull her broken clothes shut. Her back burned horribly against the bed and she wanted to cry from the pain but every movement hurt.

"Ah you look beautiful like this.. bloody.. weak.. defenseless"Laito smirked as he watched Yuis feeble attempts to hide herself from him. He reached down and in one clean movement ripped the skirt from her body to reveal a pair of blue panties that were slightly stained with blood that had been dripping down her body.

'God please... please let this not happen..please'Yui thought as she felt the bed shifting as watched as Laito stripped his shirt away. He placed his hat beside her and snickered at how she flinched.

Laito effortlessly brushed aside her hands and pushed the torn fabric of her clothing to reveal the baby blue bra. It was innocent looking and only made him hunger to rip her apart more.

"Bitch-Chan, such a seductive look in your eyes, almost begging"Laito leaned forward and pressed his lips against the top of her exposed breasts. He opened his mouth and quickly bit down, feeling her sweet blood flow down his throat.

Yui groaned in pain but didn't have the energy to move.

"So delicious"Laito moaned against her skin as he licked the bite marks he had made.

Tears Yui didn't know she still had began to roll down her cheeks as she felt Laito rip through her bra and panties, leaving her exposed to his gaze.

'No..please..only Subaru is supposed to..see me like this'Yui closed her eyes as she thought of the sweet look Subaru had given her after seeing her. She felt oddly safe being exposed to him but right now under Laitos gaze she just felt violated.

"You look good enough to eat, Y-u-i" Laito hovered above her as he watched the tears roll down her face. She had moved her hands to cover her body the best she could and pressed her legs together tightly.

"Such a lovely face"Laito leaned forward and licked the rim of her ear causing her to shiver in fear

"If you scream for him, he might come save you"Laito whispered softly against her ear as Yui froze. She gave Laito a confused look but he only winked at her.

"Su-subaru.."Yui whispered as Laito pulled back a bit. He winked at her and let out a chuckle

'He wants me to call for him'Yui thought as she closed her eyes and tried to summon up all her energy

"Subaru!"Yui screamed out at the top of her lungs as she felt Laito bite down into her arm.

'Please Subaru.. please'Yui thought as she took another deep breath

"Subaru!"Yui screamed out again as she felt Laito drinking her blood.

'Subaru please I..'Yui thought as she heard her voice cracking

"Subaru!"Yui cried out once more as she felt her throat burning in pain

'I love you.. please Subaru.. please'Yui thought as she suddenly felt Laitos weight leave her body

She was afraid to open her eyes but could feel her body being cradled gently

"Yui.."she opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. Those red eyes she loved, yes loved were looking at her worried. He cradled her gently and she closed her eyes knowing she was safe now.

The swaying motion let her know he was carrying her away and then she felt the softness beneath her. She recognized it as her bed and opened her eyes to see Subaru lying beside her.

"Subaru.."Yui whispered in her horse voice as she reached out to touch him. He took her hand and she was surprised as he laced their fingers together.

"Don't speak, rest. I'll be right here"Subaru watched as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

He felt horrible.

He hadn't known Reiji had punished her so quickly, honestly he didn't think they'd find her so quickly.

Subaru had been in his room thinking when Shu appeared. He wanted to sleep in Subaru's coffin and had left he door open.

He heard Yuis screaming for him from the hall

Am silently thanked Shu for his sudden intervention

But now as he laid here with her his heart sank

He had treated her poorly and she was injured because of him.

"I won't let this happen again.. I'll take better care of you"Subaru whispered as he held her hand tightly. He knew his feelings for her but still found it difficult to admit, he was a monster.

"I'll protect you Yui... I love you"


	6. You Are Mine

She flinched as he pressed the cloth against her back, her head tilted to the side as she groaned a bit in pain. It stung horribly but she was still sleeping, Subaru was glad for that.

He had laid her down and made an attempt to clean the dried blood away. It smelt wonderful but the pained expression she made left a bad taste in his mouth. If her pain wasn't mixed in pleasure it didn't bring him joy.

'Finally clean'Subaru tossed the bloody rag into the trash and went to sit beside her. Yui rested against the pillow with her face pressed against the soft fabric.

Subaru let his finger trace the outline of her cuts, they would heal in a day if he was diligent. Bending over her he dragged his tongue along her open wound.

It looked similar to an cats tongue bath from the way he carefully licked her skin. The taste of her blood soaked his tongue as he felt his throat dry with thrist.

"Um.."Yui moaned a bit at the uncomfortable feeling as she opened her eyes. She could see some black fabric hanging near her.

As Yui adjusted her eyes she recognized it as part of Subaru's shirt and felt herself relax.

She was safe right now

"Don't move, I'm not done yet"his words came out softly and Yui blushed a bit at the softened tone. It held a sweet caring note she was not used to hearing from anyone.

His tongue pressed against her back again as he continued to lick her cuts, hoping to heal her faster.

Subaru finished and took a deep breath, he felt his thrist irritating his throat now but knew she was too weak to sustain that right now.

"I'm going to turn you over okay?"Subaru whispered softly against her ear as Yui nodded. She crossed her arms over her chest as he rolled her over. Her back stung sightly but was less painful now.

Yui looked to her side to see Subaru sitting beside her. His leg was propped up as he stared down at her, a look of soft compassion in his eyes.

"Thank you for coming to get me"Yuis lips curled into a smile as she looked up at him. She felt safe now, she needed him and he came for her.

"Don't talk, just rest idiot"Subaru placed his hand against her forehead and watched as she closed her eyes to sleep.

'The hell is wrong me.. ugh..'Subaru laid beside her and watched as her breath evened out. She slept peacefully beside him now.

A faint sound caught his ear as Subaru let out a growl. He pulled the blanket over Yuis body and sat up

"This is going to bruise you know"Laito sat on Yuis desk pointing to the mark Subaru had left on his face.

"Get out"Subaru placed his arm protectively around Yuis sleeping body as Laito let out a laugh.

"You've ruined my handy word, I expected those to scar"Reiji appeared at the open door looking at Yuis slightly exposed back. He had gone down to the basement to find her missing and knew Subaru must have taken her back.

"We didn't even get a turn did we Teddy?"Kanato held his Teddy up as he danced around towards Laito. He had been expecting his turn with her and prepared a special wax.

"All of you get out! She's mine and I'm not sharing"Subaru defensively snarled at his brothers as they eyed Yuis sleeping form

"Quite.. we have a visitor"Shus voice echoed through the room as they noticed his form leaning against the wall. Shu opened one of his eyes and pointed to down stairs.

The sound of a door slamming open could be heard

"Hey Neets where are you?!"

"Such vulgar behavior"Reiji commented before disappearing to greet their 'guest'

In the next few moments each of his brothers disappeared leaving Subaru alone with Yui.

The next few hours were quite to him. He uncovered her body and continued to lap at her wounds to heal them, trying to ignore the thrist in his throat.

—Down stairs—

"You're a cocky one to come alone"Reiji sat in his arm chair as Yūma approached them. His arms were crossed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Whatever, I'm here as a delivery man so if you want to fight it'll have to wait"Yūma removed a small bag from his jacket pocket and tossed it towards Shu. It hit him in the head but Shundidnt make an effort to move.

"Useless I swear"Reiji commented as he took the bag from Shus sleeping form and opened it. He eyed it curiously.

"They're for the Sow from Ruki, a thank you"Yūma explained as Reiji pulled out what looked like pieces of candy. Reiji tolled one of the candy ball back and forth in his fingers before crushing it. The turned into a fine powder in his fingers. He dragged the substance along his tongue.

"Interesting, where did you half breeds aquire such a rare medicine"Reiji recognizes this mixture to be of medicinal plants and covered in sugar. It would help to increase blood production and healing in humans, normally used on blood farms which were mostly non existent now.

"None of your business, just give it to that dam Sow so she doesn't expect anything else in return"Yūma turned away from them and began time head out

—As the night turned into day—

Subaru waited for his familiar to return as he propped Yui up against the pillows. She had woken up a few hours ago but was still weak from blood loss. He had remained by her side, taking care of her gently.

"Subaru"Yui called out to him as she watched him open the window. He returned to her side and kneeled beside the bed.

"Thank you for taking care of me"Yui couldn't help but feel warm inside as a blush crossed his cheeks. He looked away from her and scoffed at her to sleep.

A squeaking sound was heard as Subaru opened his hand. In the blink of an eye a tray appeared in his hand.

"Open"Subaru came to sit beside her and placed the tray down. His familiar had brought him food for Yui, she needed to regain her strength. It felt weird for him to be taking care of anyone but he raised the spoon to her mouth.

"I-I can feed myself"Yui blushed as she reached for the spoon but her hand was batted away.

"Shut up and let me feed you"Subaru ordered as he continued.

By the time the bowl was empty Yui felt fuller then she had in the past few days. She really hadn't been eating much lately.

Yui tried to get off the bed but was stopped by Subaru's arm wrapping around her waist.

"Where are you going?"Subaru pulled her back onto the bed and stood up. She wasn't leaving the room, he would keep her here until she had recovered.

"I was going to bath"Yui pointed to the clock, it was about time she took a bath and frankly she didn't like just holding a blanket around her mostly naked body. Subaru hadn't dressed her when he brought her back and she was feeling a bit too exposed.

"Fine"Subaru let go of her arm and sat back. He watched her walk a bit unsteadily towards her dresser to remove some clothing. Keeping her blanket pressed against her body.

Yui could feel his eyes watching her and she pushed the bathroom door open. She looked back at him shyly to see him still eyeing her

Her feet shuffled a bit unsure of herself as she stood there

"Did you.. want to join me?"Yui could feel her heart beating rapidly as she struggled with her bond words. She half expected him to laugh so when she felt his cold hand touching her shoulder she couldn't help but flush a bit.

"Are you trying to seduce me? Such a naughty girl"The sound of his voice caused Yuis blush to worsen as his fingers traced along her shoulder

"Y-yes"Yui stuttered out as she felt his hand freeze. Without her knowledge Subaru had a noticeable blush but shook it off.

"You're mine, you understand that right"it want a question but more a statement as Subaru took Yuis hand in his. She nodded a bit and stepped into the bathroom, pulling him with her.

The tub was filled with warm water as Yui stood beside the tub. She fiddled with the towel that was wrapped around her body as Subaru sat inside the tub. He had stripped his clothing off and climbed in, waiting for her. Her eyes trailed down his chest but she refused to look any lower.

"Like what you see?..hm"Subaru snickered as he relaxed in the water. He had been watching Yuis moves carefully, her blush hadn't faded and her breath wasn't uneven.

Yui couldn't bring herself to answer the question but removed her towel and placed it to the side. It wasn't the first time he had seen her naked, but this was the first time she had been willing.

She could feel his eyes on her, increasing her nerves.

Slipping into the water she stretched herself out. The warm water felt great but she couldn't relax with him staring at her.

"You look tasty"Subaru licked his lips as he moved closer to her. His hand came to rest on her thigh and Yui began to wonder if this was really okay.

"Come here"Subaru leaned closer and Yui couldn't help but lean a bit closer too. His eyes were drawing her in, like she was under a spell that only allowed her to think of him.

His lips were softer then she imagined they'd be. Involuntarily her hands reached to grip his shoulder as he brought her closer. Soon her legs came to spread around his sides and their chests pressed together.

Subaru's fingers gripped the porcelain tub and he tried to keep his hands to himself. He dragged his tongue along her lip and Yui gasped at the sensation.

"Hehe.. so innocent"Subaru couldn't help but grin at her reactions to him. She made him feel... worth something.

"Do you know what that was called, Yui"Subaru whispered against her slightly parted lips as Yui took a breath.

"Uh..um"Yui tried to look away from him embarrassed but his fingers lifted her chin to look at him.

"A French kiss"Subaru answered his own question as he placed another kiss against her lips. His free hand traveled down her throat as his other hand continued to grin the tub. He could feel her blood pulsing under her skin.

"How about an Australian kiss next?"Subaru's voice was laced with lust as he looked at her. The flushed look on Yuis face let him know she was enjoying herself, but he could already hear her heart beat and smell the sweet scent of honey coming from her.

'Australian? Like the country?'Yui thought for a moment as she thought about the French kiss. Her fingers traced along his toned shoulders as Subaru waited for her answer.

Yui nodded her head and then closed her eyes, waiting to feel his lips again.

The sound of water just front caused her to open her eyes.

"Su-Subaru what are you doing?!Yui stuttered our as she felt his hands on her thighs and could see him through the water.

"Ah!"Yuis hands flew to cover her mouth as a sudden moan escaped her lips. Her face flushed red as she realized that was happening. The feeling of his tongue pressing against her, down there, sent her mind whirling.

'This is a—a kiss?!'Yui tried to giggle herself away but felt his tongue pressing harder against her. Slowly dragging against her sensitive skin, Yui cried out at the pleasure she was feeling.

When he came up from the water Yui was amazed again by his beauty. Subaru's silver locks had been pushed back, showing her how perfect his face was.

"Do you want another one of those?"Subaru asked as a smirk appeared on his lips. Her face was flushed as she looked at him lustfully.

"Y-yes" Yuis shame was pushed aside now as she looked at him. He would have her body, her blood, her heart, she wanted him to devour her. Her lips quivered as he leaned closer to her.

"Say it"Subaru urged her on as he kissed the side of her cheek. His cold hand rested against her inner thigh and Yui shifted her legs a bit.

"I-I want another kiss"Yui knew he was enjoying teasing her now but at the same time had to admit it was kind of a turn on the way he did it. Like he was stalking prey, trying it to get to concede to him.

"Say "Subaru, I want you to make me cum with your tongue", whisper it to me"Subaru couldn't help but love teasing her like this. Her innocence giving way to her inexperience made it almost too easy.

Yui wanted to duck into the water and hide forever but when she looked at his eyes, she couldn't help but feel herself melting away. Silently she prayed for god to forgive her.

"S-Subaru, I want... I want you to make me.. make me cum with your tongue"Yui tried her best to get the words out without sounding so embarrassed but couldn't help it. They were such dirty words.

"That's my girl"Subaru kissed her cheek and and lifted her body out of the water. He settled her on the tubs edge and spread her legs for him. Yuis fingers gripped the tub as she tried not to look at him.

Without the feeling of the water surrounding her Yui couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped her lips when his tongue pressed against her. She could feel him flatten his tongue to drag it along her slowly, and flicking it against that tiny nub that caused her to cry out.

"Your voice echos in here too"Subaru kissed her inner thigh and felt his ego boost as she giggled to try and get closer to him. She was enjoying herself shamelessly for him.

A soft groan vibrated from Subaru's throat as he continued the assult on her soft pink flesh. Yuis fingers curled into his wet hair as she shook from the intense feeling.

"Su-Subaru.."Yuis voice trailed off as she could feel her toes curling, the pleasure was overwhelming and she could feel that edge coming closer to her.

"Say my name... just like that"his voice was husky and Yui couldn't help but whimper his name in response.

Her toes curled and she felt her body going limp as Yui cried out his name. An almost animal like growl escaped Subaru's lips as he quickly stood to catch her. She was flushed and breathing hard as Subaru nuzzled her neck.

"Beautiful"he whispered softly against her ear as he lowered her back into the water.

After collecting herself Yui let Subaru wash her body gently. She still felt embarrassed but trusted his movements.

As he poured water down her arms, Yui couldn't help but glance under the water. His smooth toned stomach made her involuntarily lick her lips as her eyes continued to wander.

'Is that his.. 'Yui felt a wave of nervous yet anxious need hit her as her eyes fell upon him. His hardened erection was visable to her and she reached her hand out to touch him. Her finger slowly touched the tip causing Subaru to jump in surprise at her boldness. He felt warm here.

"Can't help but touch me? Here go ahead"Subaru closed Yuis hand around his hardened membrane and she felt him twitching

Yui couldn't help but be amazed, this was the first time she had seen let alone touched a man. She was happy it was Subaru.

'So this goes..will it fit?'Yui moved her hand to stroke him slowly, trying to get used to how he felt. A void she didn't know she had started to tingle as she continued.

"Gn..Yui.."A groan escaped Subaru and Yui couldn't help but swell with pride at making him feel like this. She continued to slowly stroke him but stopped at the head, she wasn't sure but thought it might be a bit more sensitive. Her thumb rolled around it as Subaru let out a low moan.

"Stop"His hand went to stop her and Yui let go, afraid she had hurt him. However her fear was washed away when he kissed her hand, a look of pure pleasure was thick in his gaze.

"You're mine Yui, tell me you're mine"Subaru whispered huskily against her hand as Yui moved closer to him.

"I'm yours Subaru"

The feeling of him drying her body off was like a rush of wind and before she knew it they were in her bedroom. She felt him drop her down on the bed with a thud before joining in next to her.

Yui could feel his naked body pressed behind her, his hardened form poking against her back. Mentally preparing herself, Yui tried to turn over but was stopped by his arms.

"Rest here with me, you're not fully healed"Subaru traced the scared lash marks along her back, he had done well with them and she barely could feel them now.

"When you're healed I'm going to take you, you won't be able to stop me and I have no intention on stoping once we begin"His voice held a promise that Yui was hoping he'd fulfill. His cold lips pressed against her ear.

"Prepare yourself"


	7. Welcome Home

Yui reached out beside her, the soft comforter felt empty beside her as she sighed.

"Did you recently start sleeping naked pancake or is this a welcome back surprise?"The feeling of the blanket shifting caused Yui to open her eyes. instinctively she grabbed the blanket and scooted away towards her bed frame.

A pair of curious green eyes stared back at her

"A-Ayato! When did you get back?"Yuis eyes scanned the room as she searched for Subaru. Where had he gone? The curtains were pulled back to reveal the half moon shining through the window.

'They must have gone to school'Yui reasoned as she wrapped the blanket around herself.

"I got back earlier, was kind of surprised to see no one around but you"Ayato came to sit next to her, he seemed oddly nice right now and it was making her uncomfortable.

She watched as his expression suddenly turned into a scowl, he made a noticeable sniffing sound as he leaned closer to her. He pressed his nose against her neck and she curled away from him.

"You stink of my brother"Ayato words seemed to shot straight to her heart.

Yui didn't know why but a huge rush of guilt and fear hit her all at once. She had never exclusively belonged to Ayato, however it had been heavily implied that he owned her, at least in his own mind.

"In fact your room smells like him, want to explain to me pancake while I'm still feeling generous?"He eyed her carefully, a silent warning for her to be cautious about her words. Yui could feel her heart pounding as she struggled to find words to answer him.

She settled on what was likely not the best answer but the easiest for her

"I don't owe you an explanation"Yui shuffled off the bed and made a quick dash for the bathroom. She shouldn't have been surprised but still let out a gasp of shock when she felt the sudden hit against her back.

Her hands caught her fall but she was now face first against the carpet of her bedroom. The feeling of his hand pressing against her back made her nervous.

"Wrong answer"Ayato already knew enough about what might have been going on while he was gone, he was pissed enough to find out she had been home and no one told him.

Ayato had returned home after everyone else had left for school, the scent of Yui had reached him as he walked around eating some takioyaki he had picked up. At first he had expected to find her littered in bite marks but was surprised to see the almost nothing on her body, except a noticeably strong scent mixed in with hers. He sat there watching her sleep, trying to figure out how he'd approach her about this, what would be the most fun? When she began to stir awake he knew.

Now with Yui pressed against the floor under him he wanted her to apologize to him

"Tell Ore-sama you're sorry, apologize and I might be forgiving"Ayato hovered over her, his fangs grazing her shoulder as a noticeable shiver made him grin. He was starving for her blood, it had been awhile since he had anything of quality.

"I-I.. I'm so-sorry"Yui didn't know why she was apologizing but she was terrified right now. She knew Ayato had a bit of a temper and was likely starving, the last thing she wanted was for him to start ripping into her.

"Sorry for what? Come on tell me, I want to hear you admit that you've betrayed me"In his mind, Yui belonged to him. Everything about her was his and any other time he was simply loaning her to someone.

The sound of her heart beat was calling to him as he pressed his fangs against her skin, he could feel the pressure of her pulse.

Yui hands clawed at the carpet as she made a feudal attempt to crawl away

"Oi are you listening to me!"Ayato let out a growl as he bite down harshly into her neck.

The scream that followed only seemed to encourage him as his fangs dug deeper into her. Yui let out a whimper as she felt him draining her, she could feel her blood dripping onto the carpet below. He drank messily from her, likely from his lack of having her blood for so long.

It felt like hours but was only minutes as Ayato finally pulled back

"You're blood is the best"His forehead was pressed against her back as Ayato took a deep breath. Her blood was like some sugar coated drug that made him feel alive.

A whimper escaped Yuis lips as she crawled at the carpet again

Ayato licked his fang marks slowly, savoring the flavor of her blood

"A-ayato..please get off me.."Yui pleaded as he removed his hands from her. For a moment Yui felt relieved but it was replaced with pain as Ayato turned her over and dug his fangs below her collar bone.

Yui gripped his shirt roughly and let out a cry of pain, she was feeling faint now and just wanted him to stop

"That look.. it's one of my favorite things about you... cry out for me just like that"Ayato whispered huskily against her skin as he pulled back. The blood smeared over her body made her flush cheeks seem pale in comparison.

Ayato let out a chuckle at the look on her face

"Come on pancake, I'll forgive you"He licked the wounds he inflicted closed as pulled Yui up to sit on his lap. She weakly slumped against him and groaned a bit at the pain.

He was feeling much better after having some of her blood, he had truly been starving

Yui rested her head against his shoulder but tried to push herself up, she was stopped by feeling his arms form a cage around her

"Looks like everyones home, I'll be back"

Yui felt the bed touch her back before her eyes closed, she felt so tired now. The anemia was getting to her.

-Down stairs-

"Hm.."Laito was the first one to walk up to the mansion. He had caught the scent of Ayato at the gate but no one else seemed to have noticed yet. He grinned at the possibilities that tonight held now, moving swiftly into the house he saw Ayato waiting patiently on the staircase. His blood covered shirt smelt wonderful.

"This is going to be fuunn"Laito sang as he went to sit nearby but out of the direct line of fire that would likely occur

Reiji entered next, he gave Ayato a curious look but just sighed and continued along his way. He would not deal with this right now

Kanato entered next and was too busy talking to his Teddy to seem to notice Ayatos presence

Laito almost broke out into a laugh when Subaru finally walked in. He stood at the foot of the stairs, his eyes completely fixed on Ayato. Obviously the smell of Yuis blood was all over him.

"You shouldn't play with my things"Ayato didn't need to further explain himself, the look of anger that was on Subarus face was enough for him.

Laito moved to the second floor so he'd be out of the way. Looking down he watched them staring each other down, waiting for one to make the next move.

If he had blinked, Ayato might have missed it but he moved in time to avoid Subarus fist. Unfortunately the staircase wasn't as lucky as a giant hole now sat where Ayato had been.

The smell of Yuis blood hung in the air as Subaru removed his fist from the broken staircase. He was too angry to talk, to think, really he just wanted to hurt someone.

"You want to play with me? Fine"Ayato didn't normally pick a fight with his brothers but this one was worth it. Subaru had pissed him off, he had touched something Ayato had clearly claimed as his.

Kanato had come to join in on watching as he leaned over the railing. Teddy hanging from his arms

"No knifes Subaru, that's cheating"Laito called down as he noticed Subaru removing his knife from his jacket. He knew his brother carried it around but had never seen him actually use it.

"It's fine let him use it, he's not going to win anyway"Ayato was confident that even if that blade could kill a vampire, Subaru wouldn't be able to hit the mark.

Ayato moved forward as Subaru came at him.

Laito and Kanato leaned in waiting to see who would get in their strike first

The conclusion left them both disappointed

"Boo! Boo!"Laito called down as he jumped from the second floor.

Shu stood between them, one hand bent back Subarus arm while the over was wrapped around Ayatos neck.

"You're both too noisy"Shu pushed them both back and they fell to the ground. He let out a yawn and continued towards the stairs.

"You're such a kill joy Shu"Laito complained as he watched them both get back onto their feet. Both now clearly irritated with Shu who had effortlessly stopped them

Reiji was the next to reappear as he carried with him a book of paper. He dropped it carelessly at Ayatos feet

"You've missed all this work, now you two need to stop playing around. I will not have this house destroyed again"Reiji eyed both of them down, they both had ruined this house more then once.

Laito looked at the pile of papers and pushed it over onto the floor, making it a bit more difficult for Ayato to pick up

"Like hell I'm doing all this!"Ayato looked down at the pile as Reiji seemed to continue giving him an endless pile of work

"Then fail and get sent to North pole, I won't miss you"Reiji didn't care if Ayato went away for a year, when Shu was sent away he was happy for the silence. One less brother meant one less head ache.

Subaru took the sudden bickering as the end of their fight and ascended the stairs. He was more concerned with checking on Yui right now.

-Later that day-

Yui sat up quickly as she regained consciousness, she regretted it instantly as her head smacked against something hard.

"Ow.."Yui mumbled as she rubbed her head. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see a very irritated Subaru rubbing his nose but also slightly relieved.

"Are you okay? Sorry"Yui reached out to touch him, she noticed the slight blush on his cheeks but tried not to acknowledge it, he didn't seem to like it when she thought he was cute.

"I'm fine, how do you feel? Did he hurt you?"Subaru brushed her hand aside and grabbed her cheeks. He turned her neck to the sides to be examined and noticed the bite marks, they were already healing over but seemed deep.

Subaru had found her lying on the bed, blood slightly smeared on her body. She didn't wake up at first when he shook her but he noticed her steady heart rate, she had passed out. Subaru had waited here for her to wake up, unhappy with the thought of leaving her alone right now with Ayato moving around the house.

"I'm okay.. um.. thank you for worrying about me"Yui felt a bit embarrassed, no one had really taken care of her in awhile and Subaru hadn't been outwardly nice to her lately.

Looking down Yui noticed her change in clothing, she was wearing one of Subarus school shirts and a pair of panties that she assumed he had slipped on for her. She breathed a sigh of relief to be wearing clothes, too many people had been seeing her naked lately.

"Don't thank me, just stop leaving yourself open all the dam time!"Subaru didn't mean to yell at her but was still highly irritated. To his surprise Yui didn't flitch away when he yelled, she had a slight smile on her lips.

She pointed her finger at his chest

"You're embarrassed aren't you?"Yui giggled as she noticed the clearly obvious blush and look of frustration that suddenly appeared on his face.

The sound of knocking drew both their attention

"It's time for dinner, come downstairs and please try to be decent"Reijis voice called as Yui jumped off the bed. She was hungry and really wanted to just have dinner. Moving over to her dresser she removed some clothing and was surprised to see that Subaru was already facing out her window. She took it as his signal to hurry up and she quickly got ready.

To say dinner was uncomfortable would have been an understatement

Yui normally sat at the end of the table but today she found herself wedged between Subaru and Ayato. Laito was having a ball over across the table as he made jokes about the situation. Kanato was stabbing his food, Shu was asleep and Reiji was complaining.

'I just want to eat in peace'Yui cut into her food and tried to ignore the harsh looks that she was in the way of. Her only break was when she looked at Laito who was smiling at her.

Of course he was just having fun at her expense now

"Can you two please not fight over the food?"Reiji looked over at them annoyed. He eyed Yui and pointed his knife at her, clearly he blamed her for this situation.

"My food"Ayato pointed out as he ripped his bread apart, he had no intention in eating it. It wasn't needed and he didn't feel like playing along today for Reiji

"She's not food"Subaru didn't directly look at anyone but took notice at the attention that statement had pulled to him. The sound of utensils had stopped and even Yui was looking at him.

The attention was making him upset

"That's a dangerous statement little brother"Laito chuckled at the possibility that Subaru might have stopped viewing her as food. The thought was laughable but not impossible, he had always been the more sentimental of the group.

"Of course pancake here is food, what else is she good for? She's flat chested, she's got zero sex appeal and she likely couldn't even please the last man alive"Ayato bursted out laughing, he loved teasing her and by how mortified she looked it was really bothering her. Yui shifted in her seat and looked at her hands.

'I know I'm not exactly gorgeous but..'Yui thought as she had suddenly lost her appetite, she hated when Ayato made fun of her.

"Awh Ayato you made Bitch-chan cry"Laito pointed out as Yui looked up. She hadn't noticed it herself but she was crying.

Ayatos laughter stopped as he noticed it too. Yui touched her cheek as she felt the tears, why was she crying?

"Dinners over"Subaru stood up from his seat and grabbed Yuis arm. The feeling of wind wrapped around her as Yui closed her eyes.

She would never get used to this sensation

"You shouldn't have said that"Laito chuckled as Ayato stared at the empty space where Yui had been a moment ago. Subaru had clearly teleported her away and he hadn't been given a chance to apologize

"Shut up! She didn't need to cry"Ayato was stubborn to admit his mistake and leaned back in his seat. He hadn't meant to make her cry, he just liked to tease her. She didn't normally cry that easily.

"How troublesome... you lack even the ability to communicate to women"Shu didn't open his eyes but knew Ayato was glaring at him.

Ayato tossed his bread at Shus head and it bounced off without him seeming to notice

"Pancake ain't a women, she's food! Am I the only one here who remembers that?!"Ayato stood up and smashed his plate against the table. Reiji didn't bother to say anything this time about him breaking things.

"Didn't Yui awaken? She's one of us now isn't she?"Kanato commented as he feed his teddy some of his soup. He whipped it up and placed Teddy back into his lap.

"No fangs and no blood lust, she's still a blood bag"Ayato argued his point as everyones eyes were on him. Had that much changed since he'd been gone? When did his pancake suddenly become a person to these people?

Laito sighed at his brother foolishness

"Whatever you say Ore-sama"Laito said his nickname mockingly as he stood up to leave.

Soon Ayato found himself sitting at the table alone, his head in his hands.

'The hell is wrong with everyone...she's just food right...shit'

-In the garden-

Yui could see the sun raising on the horizon from up here. Her fingers touched the rough bark of the tree as she searched around for his hand.

"Subaru did you mean that?"Yui felt his hand sliding over hers. She marveled at the sun raising as it shined through the leafs.

His hand felt cold but refreshing in a way as they remained in the tree. On the far side of the garden is where he had brought them, he hadn't said anything this whole time but Yui assumed he was letting her think.

"About you not being food? Don't think too much into it"Subaru tone was a give away to her, she could tell what he meant.

'He's so bad at expressing his feelings'Yui could feel his fingers lacing in with hers, his true feelings seemed to come through more with actions then words.

Although she knew it was wrong to think this, she truly wanted to believe she was more then food to him. He hadn't been drinking her blood lately and with the things they'd been doing.. she hoped he had some type of romantic feelings for her.

They sat there together until the sun was sitting on the horizon, Yui knew it was time for bed now. For vampires sun raise was sun set. She turned to him to ask about going home, but was surprised to see him staring at her.

"Stay still"Subarus voice was soft as he came closer to her. Yui understood perfectly well as he came closer to her, she closed her eyes and waited.

The feeling of his lips on hers was warm, strange since he was so cold. She could feel his hands pulling her closer until she came to straddle his hips.

'I know he cares about me'Yui felt reassured by his kiss as he pulled her closer. She could feel the warmth of his body against her. Yui carefully moved her hands to play with his hair, she was unsure if this was okay but felt the urge to touch him.

Unknown to Yui, Subaru had opened his eyes the sound of rustling leafs. His eyes caught a glimpse of red hair in the distance and a light growl.

'Jackass'Subaru thought as he pulled back from her, he smirked at the slightly disappointed look on her face.

Yui started to return to sitting on the branch but found that Subaru was intentionally keeping her on top of him

"Tell me who you belong to"He whispered against her ear as Yui played with his shirt. She felt embarrassed now that they weren't exactly in the moment like yesterday but knew what he was expecting her to say.

The feeling of his lips against her jaw made her squirm a bit

"Come on, tell me"He whispered against her skin

"You"Yui answered back shyly as she felt his grip on her tighten

The sound of something breaking caused Yui turn around

The branch on the opposite side of the tree had fallen to the floor and Yui became worried

"Subaru I don't think it's safe up here, that branch just broke!"Yui pointed out as she began to worry about them falling out of the tree. She knew Subaru would be fine but wasn't so sure about herself.

The sound of him laughing caught her by surprise

He rarely laughed like that

A clear smile that showed his beautiful fangs

"Fine, but we're sleeping in the coffin tonight"Before Yui could protest she screamed in surprise as he jumped from the tree with her

-...-

Ayato watched them walk back towards the mansion. He was fuming and wasn't sure how to handle it

"I'm gone for a few weeks looking for her and she's over here playing fucking house"Ayato kicked the tree until it started to crack. He knew Subaru saw him and was just playing with him.

He was even more angry because it worked

"Is the great Ore-sama having a temper tantrum?"The sound of Laitos laughing only seemed to annoy Ayato further as he stopped kicking the tree and looked up. His triplet looked down at him with a bright smile, entertained at his annoyance.

"Fuck off!"Ayato yelled as he continued kicking the tree to make Laito fall out. However he remained in the tree

"Bitch-chan really is interesting isn't she, she has you wrapped around her little finger and you won't even admit it"Laito jumped down from the tree and moved aside as Ayato threw the fallen branch at him. He was predictable, get angry and throw things.

Ayato let out a groan in frustration as he finally sat down.

"You know you could try being nicer to Bitch-chan, Subaru treats her very nicely... hehe.. believe me I've heard it"Laito snickered at the lovely sounds he had clearly heard the other day coming from Yuis room. The look of annoyance Ayato gave him didn't seem to stop Laitos teasing as he turned away from him.

"But she's just a human.. or vampire.. or whatever the hell she is!"Ayato was confused, he had expected to find Yui and have her worship him for saving her. They hadn't exactly been a couple when he left but he had kissed her several times and they did have their moments together.

"Well either way, I suppose she'll be joining our family eventually"

-In Subarus room-

Subaru stared at Yui in shock. His fingers held his bleeding lip as Yui looked horrified.

"Did you.. just bite me?"Subaru asked in disbelief as he felt the small puncture wound on his lips. Yui and him had been sharing another kiss on his coffin when he felt a sudden jolt of pain and odd pleasure.

Pulling away he saw Yuis lips covered in blood and an odd darkening to her pink eyes

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"Yui touched her mouth and felt the blood on her lips. It made her tongue tingle and she couldn't understand the sudden rush she got from doing that.

"Open your mouth"Subaru ordered as he held her jaw. She nervously opened her mouth and felt worried as a grin crossed his lips.

She felt his finger enter her mouth run along her tooth, the sensation made her shiver

"Well look at you..how does my blood taste?"Subaru rubbed the small fang that had appeared for him. He hadn't noticed it before and wasn't sure when it had grew, but was happy to see Yui had finally gain a want for blood. She had broken his lip on impulse and likely didn't understand her need.

Yui ran her tongue along her lip, the taste of Subarus blood still fresh. It tasted.. good. Why didn't it taste like iron anymore? Was this the affects of the awakening? She wished someone knew.

"Do you want more?"Subaru offered as he removed his necklace, the sound of his key hitting the wooden coffin seemed to echo as Yui nervously moved closer. She wasn't exactly sure what to do but tried to follow what she knew they did.

She placed her lips against his neck and waited, the feeling of his pulse vibrated against her lips and she felt the urge to bite down.

"Come on, it's okay"Subaru pulled her closer to him, allowing her to rest her body against him.

It was sharp and slightly painful but was also very euphoric. Subaru gripped the back of her shirt as she drank from him slowly, she was messy and it made him want to smile. She timidly sucked against his neck and tried her best to keep it in her mouth, it was more difficult then they made it look.

-Throughout the house-

Shu and Reiji had been in the game room as Laito went on and on about Ayato pouting outside. Ayato had come in ordering Laito to shut up and was ignored. Kanato simply sat at the chess set playing a game with his teddy.

The smell of Subarus flood floated through the house as a Yuis scent became a bit more detectable. Laito stopped talking as they all looked towards the ceiling.

"Someones fangs just came in"Shu commented as he closed his eyes again, finding the events uninteresting

"Who knew she'd actually develop those.. tests should be done"Reiji curiously stared at the cieling, wondering how the awakening would truly affect her. What else would she gain?

"Teddy do you smell that?"Kanato moved his piece forward as his teddy slumped against the board

"Hehe looks like Bitch-chans here to stay"Laito chimed

"Now she's not just food"Ayato comment caught their attention but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice them.

Yui wasn't just food now, there was no denying that.

She was one of them


	8. Damaged heart

They all sat in the living room together as Reiji poked Yuis newly grown fangs with his nail.

"Looks like they've replaced your canines completely, did it hurt?"Reiji asked as he removed a note pad, he was clearly taking down information on the process. Since no one had ever survive it previously this was a new discovery he would not miss out on.

Yui closed her mouth and tried to think if she even felt them coming in, she couldn't remember feeling anything.

"No I didn't notice it until.. hm.."Yui didn't know exactly what to say, the process of finding them was rather embarrassing to her she didn't want to tell them. However from the look on Reijis face he already knew how she had found out. They likely had smelt the blood.

"So whose blood do you want to try next Bitch-chan? Hm?"Laito swirled his finger through one of her blonde locks only for Subaru to bat his hand away from her.

Ayato sat at the far end of the room, he wasn't exactly sure how to handle the situation. Technically this meant Yui wasn't just food anymore and he was supposed to be a bit nicer to her. But she was likely still angry with him and Subaru wasn't giving him an opening to apologize.

"Hm.. I don't know.. does this mean food won't work for me anymore?"Yui questioned as Reiji stuck a needle in her arm suddenly. She yelped in pain as he withdrew some of her blood and locked it into a small case.

Reiji lifted the vial of blood to his eyes and noticed how it didn't smell or look any different then it had before

"We'll have to see, further tests need to be done. Until then it's best you continue a healthy supple of blood so you don't become anemic"Reiji made some more quick notes and stepped away from her, this entire process was amazing and he needed to get to work. His father would hopefully be pleased with this huge discovery.

As everyone began to leave to their respective rooms Ayato decided it was better to get it over with, apologizing wasn't his strong suit

"Oi, Pancake can I have a word with you?"it actually sounded like he was asking for her permission and Yui was a bit surprised. She around for Subaru but noticed he had disappeared

"Do you mind if we talk here?"Yui wasn't exactly sure if she was allowed to ask, he hated when she asked for things. To her surprise he came and sat beside her without argument

"Look, I'm only going to say this once so don't bother asking for me to repeat it. Just cause you have fangs doesn't mean I have to respect you"Ayato started as he looked away from her, he found it difficult to face her right now, knowing he was going to apologize.

Yui wasn't sure if this was even an apology or if he was just going to be mean to her again but she listened

"Sorry for making you cry, I'll try not to be so rough with you"Ayato made the effort to look at her and noticed the smile that she had. It kind of made him want to smile too.

"I think that's the first time you've ever apologized to me"Yui was rather shocked but happy that he was at least willing to apologize. She wasn't sure if it was because she had grown fangs or if he actually felt bad but she didn't care.

It would be nice to have a semi normal relationship with Ayato

"Whatever dont get used to it, you're still a pancake.."Ayato blurted our as Yui covered her face, she made a sniffling sound and Ayato cringed

"Shit don't cry, pancake come on! Fine, Yui I'm sorry, stop crying"Ayato caved as he felt his progress crumble around him.

Yui pulled her hands back and held a smile.

A look of irritation sat on Ayato face as he realized she had tricked him

"I'm not a pancake so don't call me that anymore!"Yui wanted to take advantage of his sudden good mood and try to convince him to stop calling her that.

Ayato reach out and grabbed her chest, he gave her a light squeeze and Yui involuntary slapped him.

She hadn't meant to hit him but he had surprised her

"Oh gosh! Ayato I'm sorry!"Yui touched his cheek and noticed that there was no redness. She hadn't actually hurt him but still felt bad about hitting him.

Ayato was taken aback, she had never defied him that way before, even if it was just jokingly. He touched his cheek, it felt warm from her touch.

A fanged grin crossed his lips

"You're right, you've got a bit more then a pancake"Ayato couldn't help but like that bit of her that appeared.

"Looks like your keeper is getting annoyed with us talking"Ayato leaned forward and whispered softly into her ear so that only Yui could hear. He noticed Subaru's appearance after Yuis sudden outburst

"Do you think he's jealous?"Ayato whispered softly as Yui attempted to turn to see Subaru but felt Ayatos hands against her shoulders.

Yui opened her mouth to protest but was hushed by Ayato suddenly pressing his lips against hers. A gasp of shock was followed by him suddenly pulling away and Yui feeling herself being pulled away

"Don't touch her!" Subaru had pulled Yui back protectively and she was blushing a bright red now.

Ayato had moved to the far side of the room and was laughing at Subaru's anger

"Serves you right for messing with me"Ayato didn't wait around before disappearing out of the room.

Yui stood there in Subaru's arms, her hand covered her lips as she felt suddenly embarrassed. She has fallen into his trap and foolishly felt safe around him.

The walk back to Subaru's room was quite for her as he just mumbled curses the entire way. He punched the wall once on their way but didn't stop walking until they were back in his room.

"Did he touch you?!"Subaru pushed her down into his coffin and held his position over her. While Yui was some what used to the feeling of being in his coffin it was still strange for her.

"Um.. you don't have to be upset Subaru.. really it's okay"Yui tried to calm him down as she noticed how upset he was. He was gripping the fabric of the coffin and his eyebrows were frowned.

"Not upset?! Are you kidding me! Did you want him to kiss you or something?!"Subaru's fist came down to crack part of the coffins wall and Yui flinched. His possessive nature was fueling him now as he replayed the image of Yui and Ayato together. He cursed himself for allowing them to be alone at all.

Yui raised her hand to stroke his cheek, a look of confusion crossed his face.

"I don't belong to him"Yuis knew what he needed to hear and saw the anger in his eyes subside. Subaru leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his mind of those thoughts.

"Tell me again"Subaru whispered against her forehead before leaning down to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss but Yui happily lifted up to met him. She felt his hands coming to wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

Yui tried to pull away to answer him but found him unwilling to break their kiss. She felt his tongue drag against her lip asking for entrance as complied. At first she expected to feel him gently run his tongue along hers but gasped as he instead found her fang and licked it.

The soft moan that came from Yuis lips at the sudden contact was reassurance for Subaru that she was enjoying this. Her hands came to wrap around his neck as she pulled him closer, wanting to feel that sensation again. He obeyed her silent wish and continued to lovingly lick against her fangs until Yui found herself starting to whine beneath him.

"I'm the only one who can make you feel this way"Subaru whispered against her lips as he pulled away. Looking down at her, he could see her flushed cheeks and eyes that had clouded over in a lustful gaze. She looked absolutely delicious right now.

"Subaru.. can you.. bite me?"Yui wasn't sure why she was suddenly having the urge to feel his fangs against her skin but didn't question it. Subaru seemed to understand perfectly well what she wanted and bit gently into her neck.

It was the first time it didn't hurt but instead Yui felt a strong rush of pleasure hit her. It shot down her body and made her feel similar to when Subaru had been licking her in the bath, it as intoxicating. She gripped his shirt and let out a whimper in need.

'She's so delicious'Subaru had been holding back due to her injuries but found the taste of her blood amazing, it was hard to hold back once you started. However as he heard her whimpering he pulled back and licked his bite marks. They wouldn't scar her.

Yui was felt panting and feeling like her body was on fire as she felt him licking at his marks. His tongue felt so warm and yet seemed to be cooling her.

"Subaru.."Yui called his name asking to see his face. His red eyes met hers and Yui felt her heart beating faster, she opened her mouth to speak but almost couldn't get the words out.

"I.. I love you"Yui saw the look of shock and sudden realization in his eyes as her words registered with him. He pulled back slightly and Yui felt her heart sinking

'Is he rejecting me?'Yui felt panicked as Subaru looked at her. His eyes scanning her face.

He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't open his mouth. When he finally did Yui felt like crying

"Let's go to sleep"Subaru pulled Yuis back to his chest and pulled the coffin lid shut. Yui laid there in his arms feeling her heart aching, she let the tears silently fall down her cheeks as Subaru pretended like he couldn't smell her tears.

'I'm sorry Yui.. I can't say it.. I can't admit how important you've become to me..'Subaru gritted his teeth as he smelt her tears. He couldn't tell her how much he loved her, he was horrified of losing her and opening himself up to that pain again.

He couldn't accept her love and was too scared to return it


	9. A Feeling Called Love

"You and Subaru having a lovers spat, Bitch-Chan?"Laito snickered at the silence of the limo ride.

To everyone's surprise Yui and Subaru sat apart from each other, neither of them talking. It appeared they were indeed having a fight of some sort. However Yui didn't answer Laitos question and just scooted away from him. She sat pressed against the door now as the limo went quite again.

As soon as the car stopped she was the first to get out and rush towards the school. Everyone's eyes fell on Subaru who was ignoring them and left behind her.

"Is Yui up for grabs again?"Kanato asked as he existed the limo

"Not likely, Yui is likely just having a human moment"Reiji commented since it was likely due to her emotions that she was bothering to fight with him. Human emotions, the thought of them was disgusting to him.

— in class with Yui, Ayato and Kanato—

The teacher had begun the lesson and Yui was happy to be in class. However she wasn't exactly happy looking at the work she had missed, then again she couldn't complain, Ayato had it worse.

"Komori, you and Ayato Sakamaki need to remain after class today. We need to discuss both of your frequent absenses" the teacher addressed them as he handed back last weeks tests. Something both of them had missed, while Ayato was dismissive about it Yui was worried. She didn't want to have to repeat a year, if Shu got sent to the North Pole would they kill her for failing?!

'God please be merciful on me, I did not mean to miss class so much and I'll try harder'Yui prayed as she placed her failed test away and tried to focus on the class.

The rest of the day moved by slowly as Yui made every attempt to avoid seeing Subaru. During lunch she hide in the girls bathroom and at every break she would talk to the teacher about work she needed to make up. She had seen him pass by the classroom a few times and felt a bit bad for ignoring him but couldn't think of anything else to do.

Now she sat at her desk and waited for her classmates to file out.

"You two, I don't know what time of home situation you have going on but try not to let it affect school this much. I'd like you to finish up what you can before leaving and the rest by next Friday"the teacher talked directly to Yui since Ayato didn't seem to be paying attention at all to him. That boy was frustrating.

Yui sighed as she removed her school books and began working, she looked around to see Kanato had already left and Ayato was sleeping at his desk. She would likely need to walk home today.

The sound of his snoring was getting annoying

"Ayato you should try to do your work"Yui poked him gently with her pencil and was surprised to see his eyes open. Maybe he wasn't actually sleeping? She wasn't sure.

"He's not going to fail me so I don't give a fuck"Ayato leaned back in his chair and ignored Yuis annoyed glare. She was honestly really upset about the situation with school and didn't need to baby him right now.

They sat in silence like that for awhile as Yui worked. Eventually Ayato got bored of her ignoring him and actually began to do his work as well.

"Oi pancake"Ayato called out as Yui ignored him.

He reached out and kicked her chair causing Yui to stop her work but not look back at him

"Pancake I'm talking to you!"Ayato called again as he kicked Yuis chair. She put her pencil down and turned to him, a look of annoyance on her face

"What is it Ayato? I'm trying to work"Yui pointed to her clearly open book as Ayato removed his shoe from her chair.

"What are you and Subaru fighting about? He that pissed off about a little kiss"the cocky smile on Ayatos face was hoping she'd say yes, he loved knowing he could ruin Subaru's day. However the way Yui sighed and looked away told him other wise

"We aren't fighting okay? I just.. I..."Yui thought back to their morning together. It was horrible. She woke up and he was already ready for school, after trying to talk to him with no response she just left to her own room. He didn't even look at her when she left.

'I feel so stupid'Yui put her head down and tried to contain herself. She wanted to cry but the last thing she needed was Ayato to make fun of her.

"Hey"Ayato had walked over to stand near her desk, at first he was going to shove her down but the smell of water caught his attention. He stalled his hand and watched her

'The hell is she crying for?'Ayato looked at her confused, he was sure he hadn't been mean enough to make her cry. Reasoning that it was Subaru's fault he groaned in frustration

"Come on stop crying, I'll listen to your stupid problems"Ayato pulled his chair up beside her and poked her shoulder. She looked up at him a bit surprised but was that he was waiting now for her to talk.

"I ain't got all day! Hurry up and talk before I change my mind!"Ayato kicked Yuis chair slightly as she sat up.

She didn't know exactly what to say and discussing anything with Ayato was a bit uncomfortable

"I told Subaru I love him last night and he didn't feel the same"Yui admitted and was expecting a sympathetic answer from Ayato but instead she heard a laugh.

Ayato was laughing so hard he couldn't even hold still anymore and had fallen over onto the floor

Yui was mortified, how could he laugh at her?!

"Are you that stupid? Vampires can't fall in love! Hahahaha we don't have human emotions idiot"Ayato pulled himself back up into his chair and took a deep breath to calm himself. Yui just sat there now, running her finger along the spine of her book.

'So he didn't feel anything for me.. not even when.. I guess that makes sense...'Yui couldn't help but think back to the moments they shared together recently, she was sure he cared for her. Part of her would even have said he loved her.

Ayato watched as the emotions played out on her face, he had seen enough heart broken women to know that Yui was vulnerable and hurt right now. Then again that was the best time for vampires to strike

"If you're waiting around for him to return your feelings then get ready to die alone, I'm feeling generous so I'll tell you something about vampire 101"Ayato raised his finger and pressed it to Yuis neck. The feeling of her pulse made him involuntary lick his lips.

"The only thing that matters in a vampires relationship is how delish the blood is and how good the fuck is"Ayato explained as Yui blushed at his blunt language. But she continued to listen to him, it's not like anyone else had explained anything vampire related to her.

"An your blood is delicious so it makes up for what I'm sure you lack in bed, but love isn't exactly something we care for"Ayato pressed his finger against his fang and let his blood start to deep out. He noticed the slight twitch of Yuis noise and chuckled, she as new to this.

Ayato lifted his finger to Yuis lips and waited for her to take the bait. She turned away.

"Afraid mine will taste better? Come on take a taste"Ayato teases as he pressed his finger against her lips. As his blood started to slide into her mouth the taste seemed to make her gasp.

Yui licked her lips as he removed his finger from her. A look of embarrassment and awh sat with her now.

"Come on Yui, I can tell you enjoyed that"Ayato pulled his neck tie off and pulled his already unbuttoned shirt to the side to expose his neck. Yui stood up to leave but felt Ayato pull her back, she stumbled right into his lap.

Yui could still taste his blood on her tongue, it tingled and made her throat itch for a bit more. Her eyes were focused on his neck as she fought her instint.

"Here I'll even help you"Ayato sliced a shallow wound into his shoulder that immediately started bleeding. Yui hands were shaking as she leaned forward, her lips closed over the wound and she could feel the warm tingle of his blood.

'It's sweet.. it's so sweet'Yui pulled away as his wound started to close, she hadn't bite him but was able to drink some of his blood. Her body went warm and tingly now, the world a bit brighter.

"Now how about we see how good you are at the other stuff?"Ayato began to move his hand up her thigh but Yui pulled back. She steadied herself until she was away from him, her breaths coming out uneven now.

Her lips were stained red with his blood and she couldn't help but feel unsure of herself now

Ayato just sat there feeling pleased with himself, he could hear her heart beating and her eyes were practically calling to him. It was her dam human emotions that held her back now.

He watched as she ran out of the classroom, no doubt back home where she could hide.

"Such a pain"Ayato sighed as he picked up her bag and his own. He would just need to continue working on her.

—At the Sakamaki Mansion—

"Wasn't Yui supposed to come back with you?"Reiji looked up from his book to see Ayato coming in alone.

Ayato gave him a confused look and dropped their bags on the floor

"She didn't come back?"Ayato questioned, he hadn't smelt her around school anymore so he knew she must have gone home

"You better go find her.."Shu called from his place on the balcony, he could already hear the sound of Subaru's door opening. No doubt he was coming to see if Yui had come home yet.

As if on que Subaru appeared at the staircase and saw Ayato standing there alone

"I'm sure she'll come back, where else is she going to go"Ayato said in a matter of fact way as he walked past Subaru on the staircase. He stopped for a moment and placed his hand on Subaru's shoulder.

"Love huh? Don't make me laugh"

—Yui—

Yui sat down with her tea cup, feeling a bit greatful but unsure if this was really okay. The sound of the door opening drew her attention.

"Is the tea not to your liking? Livestock shouldn't complain.. tho I suppose you're not exactly livestock now"Ruki entered holding a tray in his hands, he had brought some fruit that Yūma picked earlier this week.

Yui had run out of the school and made a bee line home, however she ran straight into Kou. Kou has convinced her to bring him home since she had trampled over him, she agreed but now wasn't sure what to do.

"You seem troubled"Ruki poured himself a cup of tea and waited for her to answer him. He had become quite fond of her and still felt likely indebt to her for the blood she willingly gave him.

"No, no I'm fine"Yui reassured him as she smiled, although she wasn't surprised with Ruki let out a sigh. He never missed anything

"If you don't want to tell me it's fine, I could care less"Ruki stood up and made his way to the door, Kou would likely be walking around now and he would need to see him.

"Yes well... I should really be heading back now"Yui stood up to leave as she bowed to Ruki. He excused her and warned her to be careful heading home.

—At the Sakamaki Mansion—

Yui walked though the door and wasn't surprised to see no one around, they were likely all off doing their own things already.

"You stink of a half breed"Kanato looked at her in disgust as she made her way down the hall. She guess that it must have been Kou, he had made her pretty much carry him home.

"Hi Kanato, I'll go fix that now"Yui knew when it came to Kanato it was better to just agree with him and carry along. He didn't want to stay around her any longer and simply walked away.

Yui breathes a sigh of relief as she went to bath. It would be a lonely night.

—With Subaru—

'This is stupid.. I should just say sorry.. sorry just sounds like a rejection.. shit this is irritating!'Subaru kicked the wall until a small crack started to appear.

He had been pacing around his room like a mad man and couldn't calm down.

Does he tell her how he feels?

What if things don't work out?

What if he kills her?

And if she changes her mind?

It'll just be some dam pity party for him and ugh!

His mind was a mess

The sound of knocking caught his attention as Subaru locked the door.

"What?!"Subaru asked harshly as the knocking suddenly stopped

"I-I was wondering if.. if we're still going to sleep together tonight" Yuis voice cooled his anger and he could hear the nervousness in her tone.

His hands closed into a fist

"No, go back to your dam room"Subaru barked as he stepped away from the door. He couldn't deal with seeing her right now, his feelings were a mess.

"Well then.. how about some blood? Aren't you hungry?" Yui offered as she leaned against his door, she just wanted to see him and be held for a moment.

Subaru felt his throat, he was thirsty but still.. he didn't have the confidence to face her right now

"I don't need it, go away!"Subaru kicked the door as Yui stepped away from it. He heard her foot steps as she walked away.

His head pressed against the hard wooden door, he wanted so badly to hold her and tell her how much he needed her. But he couldn't. He didn't have it in him.

—The Next Day—

Yui sat on top Reijis desk table as he removed another blood sample from her and took detailed measurements for her fangs. He cut her hand and noticed how it didn't seem to heal quickly. She hadn't gained that ability yet.

"Are you drinking blood? How much would you say your consuming?"Reiji pulled out his note pad and began to write. Yui thought about it for a bit but she hasn't really drank anyone's blood recently besides Ayatos.

"I had a mouthful of Ayatos but that's it"Yui explained as Reiji held a light up to her eyes. He wa pretty much playing actual doctor with her

"A mouthful isn't enough, be sure to drink some today. If you don't want to take it from Ayato or Subaru we have a back supply"Reiji commented as he pointed to the fridge behind him.

Yui nodded in understanding as she rubbed her bandage. She would just drink from the back supply since her and Subaru weren't exactly talking. Going to Ayato felt a bit wrong.

Reiji excused her and Yui left to her bedroom. As she opened her door she noticed something on her bed. A single white rose with its thorns removed.

'Is this how he wants to say sorry?'Yui thought as she picked up the flower, it smelt sweet and brought a smile to her face.

'Who knew he could be romantic'Yui giggles as she placed the rose against her pillow. She was feeling a bit tired from all the blood Reiji took for testing and wanted to rest. She would try seeing Subaru again later.

Yui slept peacefully but stirred as she felt a pair of arms coming around her. It felt comfortable so she relaxed back in, enjoying the feeling of being held again

'Even if he doesn't love me.. is that okay? Can I be okay with that?'Yui thought as she curled back a bit into the warm embrace.

The feeling of cool lips against her neck made Yui shrug at first before relaxing. It felt nice.

"Open your neck more for me"

Yui opened her eyes and reflexively swung her elbow back but was then hissed at the pain

"That was my dam stomach, the hell do you think you're doing?!"Ayato was angry but not physically hurt by her sudden struggle. She had been so relaxed a moment ago it was almost cute.. almost.

Yui struggled in his arms as she started kicking him

"I thought you were Subaru! Get off me please"Yui grabbed his arms and tried to undo his hold on her but found it useless.

A growl was heard vibrating through his chest.

"You can't tell which one of us is holding you?! You're really dense"Ayato released Yui from his hold as watched as she rolled off the bed. She hit the ground with a thump and then stood back up angry. She tossed a pillow at him which he just knocked away.

'I'm going to have to bath again'Yui thought unhappily as she knew that Subaru wouldn't want to talk to her if she smelt like Ayato. She had just finished and even finished with a nice strawberry scent, it was all wasted now.

"And what's with that strawberry scent? Are you trying to make me sick or something?!"Ayato pretended to gag for a moment and Yui looked away embarrassed. Did the strawberry scent smell that bad? Did vampires not like strawberries? Yui never bothered to ask but assumed it was a nice scent.

'It would have smelt nice if you had put it on for me'Ayato thought as he turned over and closed his eyes. He would sleep here.

"Hey that's my bed!"Yui complained as Ayato stretched out to cover her entire bed. He even threw his arms out uncomfortably.

Ayato made a fake snoring sound that even Yui didn't believe before she finally gave up. She picked up her pillow from the ground and walked out.

'That jerk! He just wants to make fun of me and drink my blood, I'm just a dumb blood bag to him... and everyone else'Yui stopped her angry walk and thought for a moment. Ayato hadn't changed how he treated her much and neither had anyone else. Now even Subaru wasn't spending much time with her.

'Delicious blood and sex... is that really all they care about?'Yui wander out into the living room and took a seat on the couch. She couldn't imagine being with someone without love.

Could vampires not learn to love..

Yui laid her head down against the pillow and adjusted herself

'Blood..'Yui touched her lips and remembered the taste of Subaru's blood and the Ayatos.

"Can he really not feel love?

 **Thank you for reading so far, do you think things are going well? Anything you want to see?**


	10. It’s Just Blood

She had spent all morning trying to find him and now that she had, she was left unsure of what to say.

"How are you feeling today?"Yui knew that was a stupid question to ask him but he hadn't said anything since she sat down. Honestly she was worried he'd just get up and leave soon.

Subaru didn't look at her but kept his eyes fixed on a near by patch of grass. She had spotted him in the garden and approached him without saying anything.

"Don't ask stupid questions"Subaru brushed off her attempt at conversation and then inwardly scolded himself for being an ass.

He had left that rose in her room as a slight apology for being harsh to her lately, but still couldn't face her directly.

'I'm being so stupid! Just look at her!'Subaru thoughts were just screaming as he turned to face her. Yui wasn't looking at him but played with the hem of her skirt instead.

"Do you want to maybe do something together today...? Even if we just sit here that's fine"Yui didn't want to push it, she would eventually try to bring up things with him but right now was too risky. She couldn't help but feel like she was walking on needles.

Subaru didn't answer her so she took that as a no

"Here"Subaru stuck his arm out to her, his sleeve rolled up so she could see his wrist. Yui looked at him unsure of what exactly she was supposed to do

"Drink and then get lost"Subaru knew she hadn't been drinking blood lately, she didn't smell of it and likely didn't want to. He could feel her hand on his wrist as she pushed it away.

"Subaru... why are you pushing me away like this.. if it's about what I said before.. I.. I understand you don't feel the same way and I won't push it on you.. but please don't treat me like this... don't you still want me...?"The sound of pain in her voice left Subaru feeling wounded himself. She had already assumed he didn't return her feelings and was just fine with that.

Yui waited for his response as Subaru pulled his arm away from her

'I can't keep doing this to her.. it's not right! Dammit she's so sad now!'Subaru didn't need to look at her face to know she was hurting. Everything about her body language said she was scared.

Subaru took a breath, his throat feeling a bit dry but he pushed aside that feeling of thrist. Sitting this close to her always made him thirsty.

"Go be with Ayato, I know you've been with him lately"Subaru's tone was flat as he looked away from her.

He felt the sudden tug of his shirt as Yui pulled him, but he refused to look at her

"Subaru please don't say that.. it's not like that at all!"Yui tried to convince him but Subaru seemed unmoved

"Get off me, I have no use for you anymore just leave"Subaru pushed her aside as he stood up. He began walking back to the mansion in a hurry as Yui followed behind him.

Entering through the back doors he didn't bother looking at his brothers, all of them seemed to be watching him as Yui came running after him.

"Subaru please I'm sorry! I don't know what I did wrong but just tell me how to fix it and I will"Yui could hear the desperation in her voice as she pleaded to him. He was really cutting her off, an as much as she didn't want to admit it now she loved him. She loved him deeply and being by his side was all she wanted.

"Oh Subaru, you shouldn't make Bitch-Chan cry like that"Laito commented as he watched the scene play out. Subaru shot him a dirty look but Laito didn't seem to care

Yui went to touch his arm, she gripped him as hard as she could in hopes he wouldn't run away again

"Subaru please.. I just want to be around you.. that's enough that's all I'll ask for"Yuis voice came out as a trembling whisper that broke his heart. He was putting her through so much pain.

"Ayato"Subaru turned to look at Ayato who was laid out on one of the couches. He had also been watching their little spat and curiously looked over to him.

Subaru turned to Yui and for a moment she thought he was going to embrace her. A hopeful glime sat in her eyes as he looked down at her.

Subaru's eyes scanned her face, trying to take in every detail while her eyes were still on him. Her beautiful pink eyes, the way her hair fell against her cheeks, the puffiness of her lips and the sweet scent of her hair.

"Take her, I'm tried of playing with her"Subaru didn't say anything more and was gone from her eyes in an instant.

'Playing...playing with me..?'Yui thought as his words echoed in her head. Had he really been playing this whole time? Her heart screamed no but her ears had heard him.

She fell to her knees in shock and didn't bother to get up when she felt someone tugging on her shirt

"Come on pancake, looks like you belong to Yours Truly once again"Ayato pulled Yui up by her arm and practically dragged her out of the room. She didn't say anything and barely moved her legs as he walked.

Yui wasn't paying attention as she followed him, well walked as he dragged her. She felt the cold steal at her legs and looked around to see his room. The Iron Maiden he slept in at her feet.

"Ore-samas hungry so hurry up and offer me your blood" Ayato pushed Yui to take a seat on his metal bed and she complied.

'Why bother fighting him.. I'm just food.. I've always been just food..'Yui thought as she felt Ayato pushing her hair aside. The feeling of his breath against her skin let her know what was to come.

'Vampires can't feel guilt... sympathy... kindness... love...'Yui remembered all the times she had been told things like this, she never truly believed it. But as Ayato sank his fangs into her neck she cried, not out of pain from him but pain from her heart.

Yui cried softly as Ayato continued to drink from her, she could feel herself getting dizzy but didn't bother trying to push him away. She didn't care.

'I'm so stupid... why did I have to fall in love with him... why did I have to say anything..'Yui could feel Ayatos fangs withdraw from her as he sucked against her skin. The grin that sat on his face was wiped away as he looked at her.

'The hell...'Ayato studied Yuis expression, she neither looked at him or seemingly at anything. Her tears left a trail down her cheeks as she remained still.

Ayato felt a sudden tugging in his chest, it made him uncomfortable to see her like this.

"Hey pancake, what's with the face? Come on you're much better off with me anyway"Ayato wasn't sure why he was trying to comfort her but chalked it up to her being mostly vampire enough now. Yui made no attempt to answer him but turned her neck to the side for him to see.

"Please just take what you want"Yui whispered softly as she exposed her neck for him.

"Fucking shit, alright come here"Ayato pulled Yui up into his arms and held her tightly against his chest. To her surprise he wasn't biting her, just holding her.

"Ayato.."Yui said him name unsurely, what was he doing? He wasn't one to comfort people.

"Just shut up and cry, I'm only giving you today to be sad so don't expect this kind of treatment everyday"Ayato held her close and gently rubbed her back as he smelt tears. The feeling of her clinging to him brought him a odd sensation of joy and pain.

Yui gripped his shirt hard and let her tears fall. She trembled in his arms as he soothed her. The feeling of cold metal touched her back as darkness surrounded them.

"Don't go thinking you're special to me because I'm doing this... but don't go leaving anywhere without telling me either" Ayato held her until he heard her breathing become even again. She was still against his chest as she slept, her face finally relaxed but stained with tears.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly, tasting the saltiness of her tears and sweetness of her skin.

'I can see why Subaru loves you' was Ayatos thoughts as he laid there beside her, seeing her perfectly in the dark.

—With Subaru—

He stood at the edge of the forest, kneeling before a tree. His familiars flapped around him concerned.

"She's better when him.. she'll be happier with him"Subaru tried to convince himself as he dug his hands into the dirt. The sound of rocks and roots cracking echoed through the forest

'I hate myself.. I hate myself so fucking much! Why couldn't I just accept her feelings?! Because I'm a disgusting monster... I could have made her happy but instead I just made her cry and cry all the dam time! Yui...'Subaru pressed his head against the trees bark and smashed it for good measure. He could feel the blood trickle down his face but didn't care.

"I need to get away from here.."

—At sun raise—

"Hey pancake... Hey pancake get up"Ayato shook Yuis shoulder as he tried to wake her. She had been asleep for hours and Reiji kept bugging him about feeding her.

Yui finally began to stir as Ayato pushed the Iron Maiden Open. She light from the sun shines through and hit her face.

'So it wasn't a dream..'Yui sat up in the Iron Maiden and climbed out. The feelings of emptiness she felt made her realize it was true, Subaru had given her away. Her fingers touched the bite mark Ayato had inflicted on her earlier, the pain from it didn't seem to bother her now.

"Oi are you listening to me?! Hurry up and come with me before I give you to someone else"Ayato noticed how Yui flinched at his words. She seemed genuinely hurt but stood up to follow him.

'She's being so obident.. how dull'Ayato liked her better when she fought and got angry with him, right now she was just listening to him blindly.

This wasn't the Yui he wanted

They reached the gameroom where everyone seemed to be gathered, with the exception of Subaru. Yui kept her eyes to the floor and didn't bother greeting anyone.

"Glad to see you've finally joined us, we have a problem"Reiji began as Ayato sat himself on the pool table, he motioned for Yui to come join him and she did so without argument

"Bitch-Chan's being very docile now, would you fight me if I took a bite?"Laito picked up Yuis hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. He looked up at her excepting to see that lovely look of fear but instead saw nothingness.

"Yui are you okay?"Laito had never once used her name since she had arrived at the mansion but her sudden change in attitude caught him off guard. He cradled her face but she made no attempt to move or answer.

"Yeah she's been refusing to talk to me too, just does what I ask and no complaints"Ayato rolled his eyes at Yuis attitude, it was really pissing him off.

Reiji observes their interaction and looked over to Shu who seemed to be watching as well

"Yui, carry Shu to his room"Reiji pointed to Shu who was sitting up now. To everyone's surprise she got off the table and made her way over to Shu, he placed his arm around her shoulders and she did her best to carry him.

Once they had effectively left the room Reiji let out a sigh

"Seems we should have taken her feelings more seriously, in any event Subaru has left for now and I'm assuming Ayato will be her keeper for now? If you don't want the position then we can draw straws"Reiji looked over to Ayato who had his eyes closed, obviously checking the mansion silently for a hint of Subaru's presence

'Seems he is gone'Ayato confirmed as he couldn't feel his presence anywhere

"Yeah I'll keep her, but if she keeps being a drag I'm going to kill her"Ayato half heartedly said, he had no intention on actually killing her and Reiji knew that.

"You should be nicer to Yui, she seems hurt and Teddy doesn't like it"Kanato suggested as Ayato looked at him annoyed

"Kanatos right, her blood will taste sour if she's unhappy so I suggest you make her happy"

—With Shu and Yui—

Yui dropped Shu down onto his bed and bowed to him. She politely began to head for the door when she felt his hand on her wrist.

"Have you given up on fighting us now? You'll let us do whatever we want"Shu pulled Yui towards him and onto his lap. Yui didn't blush or gasp but just remained sitting on him, her eyes looking down at her hands.

"It doesn't matter what I do, I'm food, none of you care about me as more then that and... none of you ever will"Yuis tone was soft but emotionless as Shu eyed her. The normally bright eyes that looked up at him were dull and empty. It was troublesome.

"Then you won't stop me right? You don't care"Shu threw Yui onto the bed and she hit with a thump. At first he thought she'd attempt to get up but she simply laid there.

Annoyed with her lack of reaction he hovered over her, his deep blue eyes looking down into hers. His hand touched her cheek and felt the warmth of her skin.

"Trade blood with me"Shu dropped his jacket to the ground and unbuttoned his shirt.

Yuis eyes looked at him unsure, she didn't understand what he meant.

Shu leaned forward and grazed her shoulder with his fangs. No reaction.

"Drink from me as I drink from you, trust me you'll enjoy it"Shu whispered against her ear as he bite down. He noticed the slight winch of pain but heard no whimper from her.

'Delicious but slightly bitter.. her sadness taints it'Shu drank slowly from her shoulder until he felt her fangs digging into his neck.

The reaction was instant as her hands grabbed his shirt and she let out a moan.

'Finally..'Shu continued his actions, happy he finally got a reaction from her. Her blood now tasted sweeter and he could feel his body start to burn.

Pulling back from her was difficult

"Trading blood is like sex for us, if it eases your pain I suggest you continue with me"Shu looked down at her, tears were dotted in her pink eyes as she looked at him. The soft rose color returned to her cheeks and her lips were painted red with his blood.

"Yes or no Yui"Shu waited for her answer. Yui wiped her eyes as she felt tears starting to fall down her cheeks

She felt guilt wrap around her heart as she imagined how anger Subaru would have been to find out. A thought she pushed aside as she felt her heart tighten in pain.

'Why should it matter who I do this with? It doesn't matter anymore I don't care'Yui opened her arms and exposed her neck waiting for Shu to return to her.

He gave her an understanding look and he leaned forward. Yui closed her eyes and waited for the feeling of his fangs digging into her but instead she felt his forehead against her chest.

"Shu?"Yui questioned as she felt him resting against her body. She was ready to continue.

"You're emotions make your blood sour, don't ruin its sweetest with regret. We both know I am not the one you want and easing your pain this way will only taint it"Shu let out a yawn as he rolled over to lay beside her. She felt his finger wipe the tears from her cheeks as she took in what he said.

"Leave, I won't be kind a second time"

Yui understood and left, leaving Shu there to sleep. She walked back to her room and removed her blood stained shirt.

'I do feel a bit better.. but it's likely just the blood lust being fulfilled'Yui touched Shus bite mark on her shoulder, it wasn't deep and would heal on its own. She ran her finger over it slowly, would she really have been okay sleeping with him? Did she really not care anymore?

In the reflection of her mirror she saw the wilting white rose Subaru had left for her the other day. She lifted it to her nose but the scent was gone, the blood on her fingers staining the petals.

"Subaru.. You're not coming back for me this time are you..."Yui had heard them saying Subaru had left, for how long only time would tell. Maybe he'd stay gone until she died.. they didn't know if she was immortal like them yet.

She placed the rose inside her dresser drawer, wanting to preserve it

"You stink of Shus blood, how'd it taste?"Ayato appeared on Yuis bed as she walked around her room. She threw a shirt on but he noticed how she wasn't quick to do so.

"Good"

"You're more trouble then your worth you know that"Ayato walked up to her and pulled her towards him. She made no move to pull away. He could have her blood.

What followed next had Yui a bit surprised but she didn't fight him.

The feeling of his lips against hers wasn't something completely new but it wasn't familiar either. He could taste the blood stained on her lips and was getting annoyed at her lack of reaction. It was hurting his ego

'Come on! Feel something!'Ayato pulled back a bit to allow her a breath and then kissed her again. He swore that he had never put more passion behind a kiss before. He could feel the warmth of her body now and the sound of her heart was quickening

'Finally!'Ayato guided her hands to his hair and bite down on her lip slightly. She was finally responding to him. A small whimper escaped her lips as she pulled away from him for air.

Ayato smirked proudly at her swollen lips and the flushed look on her face. For a moment her eyes even seemed brighter.

"Direct all your wants onto me, all your needs I'll fulfill them. I'll wipe him from your mind if you agree to obey me, you'll think only for me"Ayatos words sounded tempting, like the whisper of sin into her ear. Yui looked into his green eyes, her heart wishing she was looking into red ones instead.

"I..I still love Su-" Yui began to whisper but was silenced by Ayatos kiss. He embraced her tightly and didn't pull away until she was struggling to breath.

"My name, only say my name"


	11. In The Heart or In the Mind

'Odd...but pleasant 'Yui thought as she sat at the dinner table with everyone. No one had really bothered her all day, besides Ayato following her around at school. Latio didn't tease her, Kanato didn't threaten her, Reiji didn't scold her and Shu.. he didn't do much anyway. She had done her school work in peace, bathed in peace, and now was eating dinner without anyone bothering her.

"Thank you for the meal"Yui excused herself from the table before anyone else and was surprised when Reiji said nothing about her manners. He simply nodded as she exited the room, Ayato didn't even call her 'pancake' once today.

The lack of insults actually concerned her a bit

They had never been this nice to her

"Hey"Yui was surprised to see Ayato sitting on her bed when she entered her bedroom. He had been in the kitchen just a moment ago and there was no way he walked past her. It seemed like a waste of energy for him to teleport her, he could have just walked with her.

"Did you need something?"Yui asked trying to keep the pleasant mood between them, he hadn't been rough or cruel to her today. She was hoping to continue to be left alone.

Ayato opened his mouth but then decided against what he was going to say, Yui saw the thoughtful look that crossed his face for a moment before he stood up. Keeping a comfortable distance from her.

"You didn't drink yet today right? Pick where you want to drink from"Ayato held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take his offer. He was technically in charge of making sure she was drinking enough blood.

Yui hadn't drank anything since she had taken from Shu, she could feel the uncomfortable feeling in her throat but it was fine.

"I'm still fine"Yui walked around him towards her window, the moon was almost full and she was looking forward to finishing her school book tonight.

Ayato look a breath, he stomped his foot into the carpet for a moment before turning to follow her

"Do you want me to get Shu for you? You can have his if you want"Ayato offered through gritted teeth, he had stuffed his hand into his jacket and seemed oddly stiff. Yui picked her book up from it's stand and looked at him curiously, he had never offered her something close to that before, normally he hated whenever one of this brothers were brought up when she was around.

If there was one thing she knew about Ayato it was that he's possessive

He wants to be the best

At everything

"Are you feeling okay?"Was he ill?Yui placed her book down and walked towards him. His green eyes seemed just as bright as they normally did, his flawless pale skin didn't seem any paler then usual, it was just his attitude.

Yui reached up to touch his cheek, it was cold but no colder then usual

"Is there someone else's blood you want, you need to drink someones so hurry up and pick someone"Ayato eyes were closed and Yui could see the strain on his face. He looked like he was about to explode into pieces, that or strangle her to death.

'Someones blood...'Yui involuntary sucked her lip for a moment, she knew whose blood she wanted right now. But he wasn't here, and she had no idea where he had gone. It was unlikely they would tell her even if they knew.

"I'm not thirsty but thank you"Yui rejected his offer nicely and returned to her book. She began to flip through the pages until she noticed Ayato was still standing there.

He was staring at her, no he was glaring at her

"You're making it really fuckin hard to be nice to you pancake"He hadn't been using that tone with her lately but Yui could hear the clear anger in his voice.

It was fast and Yui barely missed it but he took a step forward and was quickly in front of her. She held her book up protectively only to hear a growl in return.

He batted her book to the ground and roughly grabbed her shoulders

'He's going to take my blood'Yui thought as she turned her neck to the side, she would just let him. There was no point in fighting it and the faster he did the faster it'd be over.

To her surprise she felt his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. His green eyes were burning into her and she could feel a pang of fear raising

Ayato opened his mouth and Yui was sure he was going to bite into her

She watched and let out a gasp as he bite down into his own tongue

"Ay-ayato are you okay?!"Yui watched as his tongue bled and he seemed to be unaffected by it.

The feeling of blood against her lips came second to the feeling of him kissing her. It was a harsher kiss then he had given her before but she remained still in his arms. The taste of his blood seeped through to her lips and on instinct she opened her mouth for more. It didn't take long before she found herself gently sucking his tongue, enjoying the taste of his blood.

"Now say thank you"Ayato pulled back from her and wiped the blood that remained on her lips. He could taste his own blood now, it was unpleasant.

Yui face was slightly flushed from having the mixture of his blood and the odd sensation of his kiss still burning her lips.

"Um...thank you"Yui replied as he took a step back from her. He looked less aggravated then before but still fairly upset. She could tell by the way he rubbed his neck that he had something to say.

Small details let her know when he was upset

"You need to drink everyday got it? I'm tired of everyone bugging me to be "nice" to you and make sure you're drinking enough"Ayato didn't look at her before he exited the room, for once using her door instead of simply disappearing.

Her book was left sitting on the floor, a small drop of blood stained the cover now that she tried to wipe away. A feeling of guilt seemed to wrap around her now.

'He's trying to be nice... everyone is...I guess I have been a bit cruel to ignore everyone..'Yui thought as she sat on her bed. She had been obedient like they had wanted before, but they seemed concerned with how little she cared. An to be honest she didn't care. She wouldn't fight then anymore, she didn't see the point, why even bother keeping her around right now?

Yui rested against her bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment. It felt lonely.

Her fingers ran along the comforter as she sat up

'Maybe just for a moment..'Yui thought as she exited her room, looking down the hall ways she saw it was empty.

She made her way down the hall, checking for anyone.

Reaching her destination she turned the door knob, it opened silently and she peaked inside. Empty.

'Of course he's not going to be in there..'Yui felt stupid and a bit ashamed, she had been checking his room off an on. Each time hoping she'd see the vampire she had come to love sitting on his coffin.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around"

Yui closed the door in a panic and turned around. Ayato leaned against the wall opposite of her, his eyes closed almost as if he was sleeping.

"Sorry, I'll go back to my room"Yui began to walk past him until she felt a tug on her arm. Ayato still remained against the wall with his eyes closed, but an unpleasant look rested on his face.

"What is it you like about him, tell me"Ayato tugged her arm again as Yui stepped backwards, nearly tumbling but she caught herself.

She was at a loss for words, it wasn't so much something she could describe as it was a feeling he gave her when around. Her fingers twirled a lock of her blonde hair awkwardly, unsure of what Ayato wanted to hear.

He had been acting so strange lately, normally it was easy to predict what he wanted.

A rush of wind hit her and Yui closed her eyes

"Ugh..."Yui let out a small groan as she opened her eyes, the feeling of her mattress now beneath her. It irritated her how they always just teleported her without saying anything. They could have just walked, it would haven taken maybe 2 minutes.

Sitting up she saw Ayato sitting beside her, he was using her pillow to prop himself up.

"For one thing, he was gentle with me"Yui surprised herself with the slight attitude in her voice, she looked at Ayato as if expecting to see him anger but he continued to look rather calm.

"I can be gentle"Ayatos voice was smooth, almost kind and it made her ears feel a bit warm for a moment.

Yui fiddled with her fingers as she scooted away from him, surprised that he didn't push towards her

"I felt comfortable around him.. safe"Yui thought about the moments she had laid in his arms, he was cold but always warm to her. It felt like she could trust him, as silly as it seems to trust someone who drinks your blood for food, she felt that he would never really hurt her.

A scowl crossed Ayatos lips but he seemed to calm himself down and nod at her to continue

"He made me feel.. good, I liked being with him"Yui could feel her face heating up at the thought, she had spent some very enjoyable moments with him that she'd rather keep private. Although she was sure Ayato had a good idea of what she meant.

A smile sat on her face as she talked about him. The bright spark that appeared in her eyes made Ayatos blood boil.

'She's supposed to smile for me like that... I found her first'Ayato knew that was a stupid reason for believing she was only supposed to be happy with him, but that was the only reasoning he could come up with. He hadn't seen Yui smile like that lately and the fact that she needed to talk about Subaru to do it, it was irritating.

"You do realize that those are easy things to do right? Anyone could do those things for you"Ayato saw the frown that crossed her face, she didn't want someone else. His fingers dug into the pillow slightly as he could hear the fabric ripping a bit.

Ayato reached out and pulled her from the bed, dragging her towards the window. She attempted to protest as he pushed the window open but he simply continued.

'He's going to kill me!'Yui closed her eyes as she felt him throw her, she didn't scream but only closed her eyes as she felt the cold night air surround her.

Waiting for the fall

But the air remained still around her, the feeling of something against her body caused her eyes to open

"See you're safe, I didn't let you fall"Ayato held her body against his, she clung to his shirt afraid he would drop her. It would be like him to drop her now and then laugh about it.

They remained in the air a few feet above where her window was. The cold night breeze felt refreshing and even the stars seemed a bit brighter.

"C-can we go back inside now"Yui pointed to her window sill that seemed to be getting farther away as they continued to float upward. How high was he planning to take her!? Yui closed her eyes as she looked down, it was so high that she almost felt dizzy.

"Not until you trust me not to drop you"Ayato continued his ascent up until they were above the roof and Yui was afraid to look down. The air was colder up here and she was freezing.

She felt him suddenly stop as she looked around, her face went pale when she could see the roof was now much farther away and she could almost see their entire street from here.

"I'm going to drop you now"Ayato removed her shaking hands from his shirt and smiled wickedly to her. Yui opened her mouth to say no but in an instant he let her go and she began to plummet

"AH!"This time she screamed as the air rushed past her and she heard Ayatos cruel laugh. Her eyes closed as she waited for the impact but then felt nothing.

"See I caught you again, how many more times do we need to do this?"Yui opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. Ayato had indeed caught her again and was floating back up past the roof.

Yui could feel her heart pounding, she was surprised she didn't have a heart attack from how terrified she was

"We can do this all night pancake, it's actually kind of fun when you scream like that"Ayato let out a laugh as he continued up into the sky. Yui reached her hands up to touch his shirt, with her fingers shaking she tugged on him

"Pl-please stop"Yui whimpered slightly as she closed her eyes, she was terrified. Her heart was pounding, she felt like throwing up and she just wanted to cry.

The feeling of moving stopped for a moment before she could feel them slowly descending through the air

"Give me a kiss and we can go back inside"Ayato hovered a few feet away from her window, Yui looked back into her bedroom then at Ayato. He seemed perfectly serious.

'I don't want to do that...'Yui looked at him, he was grinning at her since he knew she was cornered. She might be a vampire but she couldn't fly, couldn't teleport, wasn't strong, and didn't heal fast, she might as well still have been human.

"Fine we can go back up"Ayato began to slowly float back up into the sky as Yui watched her window getting farther and farther away from them.

She looked up at him, he was focused on a point in the darkness that only his eyes could see and had a smile on his lips. Clearly he was having fun torturing her.

Her hands reached up to cup his face as he looked at her curiously. Leaning forward the best she could, Yui pressed her lips against him. It was an innocent kiss, that made it seem like she'd never kissed anyone before. When she pulled back there was a look of disappointment on his face

"You're bad at kissing"It was so insulting Yui almost hit him but then remembered they were literally floating above the house. She crossed her arms in a huff as he laughed at her.

"Come on pancake I'm sorry, Yours Truly will teach you how to give better ones"He nuzzled her neck in a way that almost seemed puppy like as they descended back into her bedroom. Yui nearly jumped from his arms and ran to her bed as she was happy to be on ground again. Even if she learned to fly, she wasn't sure if she wanted too. It was scary to be that far up.

Ayato couldn't help but smile, it was hilarious how terrified she had been and the way she pouted when he said she was a bad kisser. He came over to sit beside her on the bed, she gripped the sheets tightly afraid he would throw her out into the night sky.

"Hurry up and come over before I throw you out again"Ayato tugged her shirt with his finger as she raised herself from the bed. From the looks of things she wasn't going to argue with him now. She scooted closer to him until their knees were touching and he dropped his finger from her shirt.

"Hands go here, got it"Ayato pulled her hands to touch his shoulders, she nodded and held onto him.

"Lean forward, you need to look at me"Ayato lifted her chin until she was looking directly into his eyes. He lead her closer to him until they were close enough that their noses touched. An obvious blush was plastered on her cheeks at being this close.

Ayato closed his eyes and waited, his arms moved to wrap around her waist but Yui remained still.

"Hurry up"A growl of annoyance escaped as Yui closed her eyes. She leaned upward and gently pressed her lips against his, she had to admit it was more comfortable then when she had done it earlier.

The feeling of his arms tightening around her and bringing her closer caused Yui to grip him. He was leaning in now and pushing back against her.

'If my eyes are closed...would it be okay to..pretend..'Yui couldn't help the thought as a bubble of guilt formed. She let her thoughts wander and imagined herself with Subaru. The last time they had kissed was something wonderful to her, it made her heart start to pound faster. She could feel herself pushing back against his lips now, her fingers moving from his shoulders to his neck.

'I miss him...'Yui could feel hands starting to roam around her body. The feeling of fingers creeping up her back as a tongue ran over her lips made her feel warmer. She opened up to allow him in and tilted her head to give him better access to her.

Her fingers creeped up his neck and she felt his hair. Her lips stopped moving and her hands froze.

'Their hair feels too different'Yui thought as she pulled away slightly. Their foreheads touched together as she kept her eyes closed, wanting to be trapped in her imagination for just a moment longer

"What's wrong? You were doing great towards the end"Ayatos voice brought her completely back to reality as she opened her eyes. A softness she wasn't used to was being shown to her now, his feathers held a look of disappointment and a slight flush. A soft sad smile sat on his lips.

He was cute like this, she almost forgot how cruel a person he could be

"I..I.."Yui stuttered unsure of what to say

'I can't say I was thinking about Subaru...'Yuis thoughts were muddled; she wasn't a good liar and Ayato seemed to generally catch on when she did lie. He might not be as sharp as Ruki but then again she was just a terrible liar.

Leaning forward she pressed her face against his neck, his hands stiffened for a moment before wrapping around her in an embrace

"I'm just a bit tired.. sorry.."Yui mumbled softly against his skin, she could feel his head coming to rest against hers.

Ayato could smell the sweet scent of her hair against him now, it smelt almost as good as her blood did right now. The urge to feed was gnawing at him but he had been told not to, Reiji had insisted they allow her to rest from having her blood sucked. Part of him wanted to tell Reiji to fuck off but Yui did seem like she needed it after Shu took so much.

"Fine, I guess that's enough for today"Ayato pulled away from her and agreed to let her rest. Yui happily climbed into bed as he left.

But a terrible feeling sat in her chest

Guilt

As she drifted off to sleep

-With Ayato-

Ayato sat comfortably near the fire place, it was rather cold tonight that even he noticed the slight difference in temperature. The warm of the fire place was welcome.

"Why aren't you using Bitch-chan to warm up? Hm? She still being cold to you?"Latio was lying on the rug with his hat tossed to the side. He stretched out his arm and licked a drop of blood form his lips, he had recently finished hunting and wanted to enjoy the warmth of the fire place.

Ayato looked over to his brother and pondered ignoring him, but he felt rather cocky now

"I wore her out, she's sleeping"Ayato was smug about this as Laito gave him a sarcastic clap.

"Bravo the great Ore-sama was able to make a human tired"Laitos voice was so sarcastic it was ticking Ayato off now. The smug grin had disappeared as Laito snickered.

"Hardly human, her temperatures been dropping"Reiji appeared in the chair across from Ayato, a note book in his hand. He appeared to be reading through some notes he had taken.

Yui had slowly been changing over the past few months since the awakening, it seemed her recent fangs were a large mile stone for her. Her body temperature had been dropping and he noticed a difference in her skin. The needles he used to extract her blood required a bit more force now and the clotting would occur faster, not nearly as fast as them but without a few hours it would heal.

"Why are you all here...I'm trying to sleep.."Shus voice came from the back of the room as they looked to him. Ayato still had a bone to pick with him but wasn't in the mood to fight

"We were here first, go sleep somewhere else"Reiji argued as Shu only sighed a turned over to his side

"That man said Subaru is visiting Christa...in the Netherworld"Shu yawned as he fell back into his slumber

Laito sat up and flapped out his hat, the fire was starting to burn it from the ambers

"I thought the door was opened recently, I assumed Kanato had gone back for some of his sweets"Laito recalled hearing the screams that generally came along with opening the Netherworlds gate.

"Who cares? Not like we miss him"Ayato wasn't exactly looking forward to Subaru coming back, he had honestly hoped he never came back.

He had made some real progress with Yui and didn't want his work ruined

Reiji threw a log into the fire place and watched it start to burn away, the sound of the crackling flame caused Shu to leave.

"Yes it's best we leave him be, he will return when ready"


	12. The Pain of Love

**Warning!! This chapter contains some dark themes that may be best left unread for the weak of heart**.

A month had passed since Subaru left and the way everyone treated her had noticably changed.

Yui spent majority of her time alone when Ayato wasn't bothering her, he had become extremely comfortable around her lately and less aggressive. Laito barely picked on her now but she noticed he didn't seem to be home often. Kanato was almost never seen except during school. Reiji has been monitoring her health much more closely and Shu seemed to be around more, asleep but around.

"You should remain in your room tomorrow night, we'll try not to bother you"Reiji handed her a bottle of pills that he explained would help with her blood thrist.

Tomorrow would be the full moon and Reiji had been kind enough to allow Yui to remain home from school. She had been feeling a bit more tired lately and could really use the rest.

"Take two every day"Reiji explained as Yui left, he had been much nicer lately and barely scolded her. Yui thought it was due to her talking less in generally but really he was just concerned with her slowly changing health to add stress to her.

Yui headed back to her room and took two pills as instructed, she had to admit they did make her feel a bit better. Slightly less tired.

"You're late"as his reflection appeared in the mirror Yui jumped a bit. She hated when he would suddenly appear.

"Sorry"Yui looked behind her and saw Ayato resting on her bed. He was still in his school uniform despite them having been home for hours

Yui knew why he was here, everyday he would show up and lay down on her bed. He was expecting her to take his blood.

She pressed her lips against his wrist and gently bite down, he didn't wince since she was so gentle but it still hurt. She never took much before stopping and her fangs never scared, he kind of wished they did.

"Thank you"Yui placed a small bandage over her bite marks, she knew they would heal quickly but she still covered them up.

Ayato stared at her, she had been listening to him carefully and doing nothing to upset him. She barely spoke to his brothers and didn't try to escape from him when he wanted her blood.

"Come greet me"Ayato rolled over to sit up on her bed, his arms open as she came closer to him. She dropped her arms around his neck and leaned forward.

Their kiss was something he had come to except from her. He would wrap his arms around her body and keep her close, she would keep her arms on his shoulders.

When they pulled apart her eyes always remained closed until he spoke, almost as if she was thinking

"Why don't you move your hands?"Ayato asked as he watched her eyes flutter open, she never looked directly at him after they would kiss.

It kind of pissed him off.

'Because I don't want to feel the difference..'Yui could feel her heart aching. For a few weeks it had been like this, Ayato would demand a kiss that she would provide and Yui would imagine it was Subaru. She felt horribly guilty and tried to stop. But upon trying Ayato scolded her for lacking passion.

"It's comfortable"Yui whispered as she looked away from him, she moved her hands down to play with his horribly done tie. She could feel his gaze on her, looking for hint of her lie.

"Take your shirt off"Ayato stopped her hands as she played with his tie. She looked at him confused, he hadn't been trying anything with her lately.

"Now"Ayato release her hand and sat back, clearly waiting for her.

Yui brought her hands to rest on the buttons of her blouse, she fingers pressed down but she couldn't bring herself to do it

"You're taking too long"Ayato reached forward and Yui let out a scream as she felt him rip the fabric from her. He had ripped it straight down the center leaving her feeling exposed.

'The moon must be making him more aggressive'Yui reasoned as she crossed her arms over her body. She didn't like feeling this exposed to him.

Yui felt her face flush as Ayato pulled her closer. His hand slipping under her ripped shirt to touch her back. She did feel slightly colder.

"You know where your hands go"Ayato pulled her down to his lap and Yui adjusted herself. She tried to sling her legs to one side but he just moved her to straddle him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to remain still.

His emerald green eyes closed as he leaned in for her, he had become slightly warmer over the past few weeks.

Yui let her mind wander to where it wanted to be. Her fingers gripped the fabric of his uniform but avoided moving anywhere else, off and on she made the mistake of touching his hair and it would bring her back to reality.

She could feel her heart pounding faster now, she imagined the day her and Subaru sat in the tree outside. The sweet taste he left on her lips made her tingle inside.

Suddenly she felt his lips pull away and she struggled to keep her eyes closed.

The feeling of his lips against her neck made Yui shiver. She tilted her head back in an attempt to not feel his hair brush against her.

His lips traveled down the front of her chest as his hands roamed her back. She could feel her hands starting to shake when his hands touched the back of her bra.

'I..I... I can't keep it'Yuis thoughts were scrambling as she struggled to keep her image of Subaru in her mind. She could tell from the way Ayato dragged his fangs against her skin that it wasn't Subaru.

The feeling of cold air covering her chest followed by his hands made Yui cringe. She rested her head into his air as she felt him gently starting to massage her.

Ayatos nose twitched as he stopped

"Oi, are you crying?"Ayato forced her to sit up so that he could see her face. Yui had smell tears in her eyes as she sat there on him. He removed his hands from her and brought them to her cheeks.

'The hell is she crying for?! She's been smelling like she wants it for weeks'Ayato couldn't put together why she was crying but the point was that she was. He removed his school jacket and placed it over her back, it fell to cover her chest as she pulled her hands off his shoulders.

"Sorry..."Ayato didn't look at her as he apologized, he wasn't used to doing it and wasn't happy about it but she was clearly upset. The sound of her soft whimpering stopped as he waited.

"N-no I'm sorry... I'm horrible.. I've been horrible.."Yui cried softly as she felt the guilt sinking in. She knew how hurt Ayato would be if she told him, but she couldn't help it. She just didn't feel it with him.

"No it's me.. listen Yui I don't talk often about this so you better listen okay? I care about you... like in a special way. Yeah I know I told you vampires can't really love and shit but I don't know how else to explain the feeling... so yeah I'm sorry.. you don't gotta feel pressured I'll wait.. not too big a deal you know"Ayato wasn't looking at her but she could see the obvious blush on her face.

Ayato cared about her..?

Like as in...

Like that..?

'I..I'm so disgusted with myself'Yui pulled herself away from him and sat on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and let her tears fall.

She had been so busy missing Subaru that she hadn't bothered to notice how Ayato felt.

"Hey come on don't cry...do you want me to say it? Is that what you need to hear?"Ayato came to sit beside her, he placed his arm around her and brought her close. She continued to whimper softly.

'No.. please don't.. please don't say it'Yui thought as she couldn't help but feel even worse. Ayato was being so nice, so gentle, so... why did he have to be like this now!

She felt his lips place a kiss against her forehead

"I love you Yui" Ayato whispered softly against her ear as Yui continued to cry into his arms.

She silently wished he still called her pancake.

—As night because the next day—

Yui sat in the kitchen making a small bowel of apples. She sliced it down the center and then started to peel the skin away. Tonight was the full moon so she would stay in her room, this would be her snack.

All night she softly cried as Ayato soothed her, she felt disgusted with herself.

Yui started to place the peeled slices into a bowel but noticed it was missing the other ones she had placed in

"These are sweet"Shu was lying on the counter eating one of the apples she had just peeled.

"Shu? Shouldn't you be at school?"Yui asked as she looked at the clock, he was supposed to be in class about now. They had all left around an hour ago.

"I didn't want to go"Was Shus only response as he took another one of her apples. Yui sighed and understood, she would just need to cut another.

She sliced another apple up and said goodbye to him. As she began to exit the room he sat up.

In an instant he was in front of her, blocking her exit. His eyes were closed but she knew he was awake now.

"I'm hungry"Shu opened one of his eyes to look at her. Yui sighed and placed the apples down, she pushed her hair to the side and waited.

"So obident now"Shus voice was like a soft whisper as he came closer to her. She felt his breath against her neck and got ready for the feeling of pain. Instead she felt his lips against her neck and she opened her eyes confused. He was gently sucking her skin and licking against her neck.

Yui shivered as she felt him kiss his way up to her ear. She turned toward him to ask why but he simply took that as an opportunity to kiss her. His kiss was slow and oddly calming.

Yui raised her hands to push him away but stopped when her hands touched his shoulders. His hands took hers and placed it against his hair.

'Its soft.. and wavy... kind of like..'Yuis thoughts started to wander off as she felt his hair. She relaxed against him until she felt him pulling back.

"That's quite rude of you" Shu leaned against her ear and whispered as Yui not tried to squirm away from him again

"Do you think of Subaru when your with Ayato too?"his words caused Yui to freeze, how would he know? How could he have known?

"You can't replace one of us with another"Shu removed his hands from her and picked up her bowel of apples. Yui just stood there before him, ashamed of herself.

He had found her out

"Your heart talks... I'm surprised Ayato hasn't noticed yet... then again he's very stupid... "Shu held her bowel of apples and exited the room. He had nothing more to say to her.

Yui just stood there feeling disgusted with herself. How could she? It was like she was using Ayato to fulfill her needs.. but isn't that what he wanted her to do? It still was wrong..

If Ayato was just using her body for his needs that was one thing but knowing that he loved her... she just couldn't. She needed to tell him and come clean.

—Later that day—

Yui sat on her bed trying to keep herself calm, she knew Ayato would show up soon to give her blood.

The shifting feeling of her bed let her know he was here

"Hey, come on let's make this quick"Ayato rolled his sleeve up for her, it was the full moon and he was having issues controlling himself. He didn't look at her and tried to focus on as many unappealing things as possible.

Yui took a deep breath and collected herself

"Ayato I need to tell you something.."Yui began as Ayato looked up at her. He had been trying to avoid looking at her because of how he felt.

Her pink eyes drew him in and he could feel his vampire urges telling him to feed on her

"Uh.. can't it wait till tomorrow? I've got some stuff to do"Ayato looked away from her and tried to steady his heart. He could feel his blood pulsing.

'So fuckin thirsty..'Ayato thought as he surpressed a growl

"No I think it's important"Yui pressed on as Ayato pulled his leave down. He moved to the far edge of the bed and sat up.

The sound of him removing his tie as he was becoming increasingly annoyed was the only sound for a moment

"Fine go, I'm listening"Ayato looked towards her as Yui started to panic. He could hear her heart beat, it was rapid and nervous.

"You know.. when we kiss.."Yui began as she tried to remain brave, she needed to tell him. He deserved to know.

Ayato looked at her confused, why would she be so nervous talking about this? Her heart beat was going crazy.

"Yeah?"he answered her question anyway and waited for an answer

"I've been thinking of Subaru" Yui flinched away from him, ready to hear him yell at her. After a moment and nothing happened she looked at him. He wasn't looking at her, she couldn't see his eyes

"What..."

The sound of his voice made her quiver in fear as she thought about running

"I..I've been thinking about him.. when we kiss"Yui repeated again as she wasn't sure if he had heard her right.

She waited

He didn't look at her

He didn't move

"Are you fucking with me..?"Ayato gripped her sheets for a sense of control but found that the fabric ripped too easily under his fingers.

"Ayato I'm sorry.. I really am but I just.."Yui tried to explain but suddenly felt all the air get knocked out of her.

The feeling of Ayatos hand wrapped around her neck caused her to gasp for air. The feeling of the carpet against her back felt like hard rock with how hard he was pressing her down.

'He's going to kill me'Yui thought as she looked up into his furious eyes. They were filled with so much rage that Yui couldn't explain them.

He raised his hand and Yui thought he would strike her but instead she felt the his nails cut into her skin. He had sliced down her front and through her night gown leaving her feeling cold and in pain

"Get on the bed"his voice came out as a growl as he released his hold on her neck. She gasped for air and amazed at how he hadn't crushed her wind pipe.

She coughed as Ayato roughly pulled her up and tossed her onto the bed. She could feel the blood from her wound now spreading into the sheets.

"You're so fuckin lucky I don't kill you"Ayato gripped her hair as Yui let out a whimper in pain. The wound on her chest continued to slowly bleed as he dragged her to the beds center. The sheets smelt of her blood.

Yui closed her eyes as she felt dizzy from the sudden blood loss.

"Open your fuckin eyes and look at me! Are you still thinking about him?!"the feeling of his hand striking her cheek made Yui want to cry, she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Answer me!"Ayato hand slammed down next to her head on the bed, Yui flinched and shook her head no.

A wicked smile played across his lips.

"If you take your eyes off me again and I'll rip them out"Ayato whispered harshly into her ear as Yui could feel herself starting to tear up. His hands felt rough against her unlike the gentle touch he had given her recently. He pushed the ripped material that covered her aside and Yui shivered a bit at the coodness.

"Okay pancake pick, you want this to be painful or not?"Ayato hadn't called her that recently so it took her a moment to think about what he said. His eyes were no longer on her face but on her body. The slice he had made down her body had stopped bleeding but she felt horribly exposed.

"N-not painful.. p-please"Yui whispered softly as she felt his tongue running against her neck.

The feeling of his fangs digging roughly into her skin cause her to scream. The pain had become unfamiliar and only seemed to make it worse as he roughly sucked from her.

"Beg me, say "Ore-sama please pleasure me", and make it believable"Ayato licked the deep bite wound he made in her neck and continued his way down her body.

Biting at the area above her collar bone she let out a squeak of pain

"O-Ore-same.. ore-sama please pleasure me"Yui felt her lips tremble as she spoke. Her tears had started to roll down her cheeks from the pain of his fangs and the horrible shame she felt now.

"I'm not sure I believe you, say it again"His eyes seemed so cold as they looked down at her, his lips covered in her blood that ran down his chin. His handsome face seemed so sinister now.

Yui nodded in compilence and took a steady breath

"Ore-same please pleasure me.. please"Yui moved her hands to the bed sheets that were soaked in her blood. They felt sticky and cold now.

She watched as a smile creeped onto his lip, he licked his blood stained teeth happily

"Only because you asked so nicely"Ayato pressed a kiss against her lips. It felt rough and hungry, the feeling made it hard for Yui to breath as she struggled to met his hungry kiss. The taste of her own blood was coating him as Yui started to wiggle around. She could feel his hands starting to roam her exposed body.

"Look at me, I want to see your face like this.. don't you dare close your eyes"He pulled back enough to look at her face. Yui struggled to look at him, his eyes were so fiery and her lips felt swollen now.

The feeling of his hand roughly massaging her chest made Yui curl away slightly, a rough growl escaped him as she tried to relax. Her eyes remained fixed on his.

His fingers traced the cut he made along her body as Yui shivered at the slight pain. Afraid he would break her skin again.

"Open for me"Ayatos fingers tapped against the top of Yuis panties as she nodded. Her legs were shaking so much she worried that he would move them himself soon.

"Who are you thinking of now"Ayato gripped her panties tightly and Yui winched as she felt him tearing them through.

"A-Ayato"Yui answered softly as she looked up at him. An harsh scowl crossed his lips with a growl

"My name, say my name and only my name. If I even think, your thinking about him while I'm with you I'm gonna rip you apart"Ayato ran his hand along her inner thigh as Yui pressed herself against the mattress. She didn't know what he wanted but tried to remain still beneath him.

She felt his fingers gently stroke against her lower lips and was relieved he wasn't being rough with her there.

"Who is making you feel this way, tell me.. who is making you wet down here?" His fangs ran along her ear as Yui felt her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. She knew by the way he was touching her that she was slightly wet and it was likely from his previous actions.

"A-Ayato is"Yui answered as she felt his lips brush against her ear. She felt one of his fingers slowly begin to enter her and Yui started to squirm at how uncomfortable it felt. A growl escaped his lips and tickled her neck.

He pulled back from her, looking down at her body as she continued to watch him

"You're going to love this"The smirk on Ayatos lips seemed so sinister now as he looked down at her. Yui remained still as he leaned forward. She felt his tongue drag over her nipple as she let out a slight gasp. The feeling of his thumb coming to press against her small nub as his finger continued working her, made her worry she would burn out.

"A-Ayato I.. I"Yui raised her hands to cover her mouth, he was right it had felt wonderful. It made her body feel like it was on fire and she just wanted to melt away.

The sound of his name coming from her lips only pushed on his desires. He would give into his desires tonight as his blood lust and need for her body called to him.

'So dam innocent.. I just want to crush her..'Ayatos thoughts were a mix of agony, lust and love as he continued his actions on her. He roughly sucked on her nipple as he heard her struggling to hold back a moan. The quivering of her legs and tightening around his finger let him know she was close, and he wanted her to beg him.

"Ask me for permission, I know you can feel how close you are"Ayatos words floated to her ears as Yui nodded. She was completely lost now and wiped the tears from her eyes

"A-Ayato please..please"Yui let out a whimper as she raised her hips to him. He pulled his hand back and looked down at her

"Say you love me"Ayato saw the look of shock in her eyes, she seemed so helpless now beneath him. It truly was making him hungry.

"B-but.."Yui struggled with it as she could feel her heart saying no.

"Do it, I can still make this very unpleasant"Ayatos eyes were cold and she knew he wasn't joking now. He was in complete control and she knew it. He was the strong vampire, she was the weak semi human girl who had dared to fool him.

"I..I love you Ayato"Yui whispered it softly as she felt his fingers return to her. The way he curled them inside her only made her shiver as she cried out. It was a horrible amount of pleasure that was overwhelming her.

As promised he brought her to her climax and Yui cried out his name. A look of slight pleasure now sat upon his face.

"You taste like candy"Ayato watched as she slowly came down, he licked his fingers to see just how good she tasted.

The sound of fabric rustling was fading into the back ground as Yui brushed more tears from her face

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... Subaru I'm so sorry'Yuis thoughts were of how guilty she felt for allowing Ayato to pleasure her, let alone how she asked him to. No matter how she looked at it, she had literally asked him to do it.

Her thoughts were broken by the feeling of something pressing against her now sensitive enterance

"Ayato you're not.. not right now.."Yui didn't know what to say as she looked down. He was pressing himself against her and she could feel herself slowly spreading around his length.

"You belong to me, you're blood, you're body, you're heart... I want it all"His words were harsh but seemed laced with sadness as he pushed fully into her. Yui let out a whimper but tried to remain still.

Ayato held himself steady, feeling the blood from her barrier slowly run down his aching length. The look on her face was one of pain and he watched her carefully. She would cry out his name tonight, over and over until it was the only thing she knew.

"Hold onto me"he dipped his head down for Yui to wrap her arms around him. She obeyed and held onto him tightly.

The first few thrusts were painful and slow but she slowly started to feel the pain subside. A soft meow of pleasure left her lips as she felt his fangs drag against her shoulder.

"Say it.. you know what I want to hear"Ayato held her hips down as he pushed into her, trying to keep himself from fully giving into his demonic urges was horrible. He wanted to ruin her.

"Ayato... A-Ayato.."Yui whispered his name as he continued to thrust into her. He pulled her up until her back rested against the head board. The feeling of the wood pressing into her back was slightly painful.

"Scream it.. cry out.. I want that bastard to fuckin hear you screaming it in the netherworld"Ayato could feel himself slipping into his urges, his fingers dig into her hips as her blood slipped down his hands. Yui cried out at the mixed of pain and pleasure from his movements.

His fangs sunk into her shoulder as he continued, Yui screaming his name seemed to fade into the background now of his mind as he sunk deeper into her. The feeling of her shaking around him as she came only urged him on, he drank from her roughly as she slumped against him weakly. He dropped her body onto the mattress and watched as she struggled to stay awake, the blood loss and energy he was taking from her was too much.

Ayato warped his fingers around her neck, watching as she gasped for air under him. He continued his rough trusting until he felt her become undone by him again, his name came out as a hiss through her lips. That was the last thing he needed before spilling himself into her, enjoying the shocked look on her face and slight look of fear as he did.

Biting down into her neck again he continued to drink from her, feeling her body finally going limp completely as she fainted.

"Shit.."Ayato removed himself completely from her. He stepped off the bed and looked down at her. Her body covered in sweat, blood, and bite marks, the blood soaked mattress wasn't helping either. Looking down at himself he could see the blood covering his shirt and lower half. He needed a shower.

'I really lost myself there..'Ayato threw his shirt over Yuis unconscious body and headed into her bathroom. Leaving footprints of blood behind him.

"She really should have waited before telling me that"Ayato turned the shower on and stepped inside. The weight of his choices seemed to hit him slowly.

He loved her, he wanted to destroy her, watch her burn and cry.

She had begged him for it, she had enjoyed it, she had said she loved him.

"I have a fuckin headache now"


	13. Forgiveness Of A Saint

"Ow.."Yui whimpered as she opened her eyes and tried to stretch out. Her body felt horrible, like she had been crushed and thrown around by a bear.

"Don't move too much"

Yui looked over her shoulder to see Ayato sitting in a chair beside her. Looking around she recognized the room at not hers or anyone else's for that matter.

"Don't try to speak too much either, I crushed your throat a bit... Reiji said it'll heal if you don't talk too much and only have liquids"Ayato explained as she tried to open her mouth to speak to him. Her body ached so much.

"We're in the guest room.. we needed to have your bed replaced so you'll be in here... I promise I won't touch you okay? I'm just here to make sure you don't have to get out of bed"Ayato didn't look at her, he couldn't stand to see how much pain she was in now.

When she didn't wake up the next morning he asked Reiji to look at her. To say he was yelled at was an understandment. She had been asleep for a few days now and each day he felt worse.

Yui looked at him, he seemed honestly miserable. She reached her hand out towards him slowly

"Do you need something? Blood? Water? Are you cold?"Ayato tried to throw out answers for her as he saw her reaching out. Yui shook her head no and just left her hand there for him. Ayato reached out slowly and touched her hand, she curled her fingers around his hand.

"Yui.. Yui I'm so sorry...I didn't want to do it like that with you I promise..I'm so fuckin sorry"Ayato had spent the last few days by her side. He had cried, he had sulked, he had pleaded for her to wake up, and now he just sat there holding her hand.

The slight squeezing of his hand let him know she was listening.

A sad but understanding smile sat on her lips as she looked at him

A knocking sound drew both their attention

"She's awake?"Reiji opened the door and looked at them. He gave Ayato a warning look as he withdrew his hand from her.

"Yui I'm going to need to examine you, can you try to hold still?"Reiji brought in a small tray and Yui nodded.

He pulled the blanket back from her body and Yui yelped a bit at the surprise. She was bandaged up head to toe and naked other wise. However Reijis gaze upon her seemed perfectly professional while Ayatos looked horribly guilty

"You have stitches here, they'll take a few more days to heal"Reiji pointed to her hip and front of her chest. Yui nodded in understanding.

"Your throat was slightly crushed, if you have to talk only whisper. We're keeping you on liquids in terms of food so bare with it. As for your face.. the bruising will go down in a few days"Reiji turned her face to examine her cheek. It was still purple from Ayatos slap.

"I'm assuming your vaginal cavity is extremely sore by the amount of blood you had so it's best you soak in the warm water when possible"Reiji covered her back up with the blanket and motioned for Ayato to follow him out. With a sigh he followed Reiji out and closed the door slightly behind them.

Yui felt the bed dip in beside her, looking over she saw Shu sitting down

"I see you're awake.. you need to drink"Shu was quick to bite into his wrist and offer it to her. Yui looked up at him for a moment but understood.She reached her lips out and gently began to suck

'Wh-what?'Yui pulled her mouth back and started coughing. She rolled over as her throat started to burn.

"Yui? Hey what's wrong?!"The odd sound of panic in Shus voice caused Reiji and Ayato to come back in. Yui was leaning over coughing up the blood she had drank from him.

"What did you do?!"Ayato pushed Shu away from her and tried to help Yui lay back down.

"Nothing, she drank my blood and started coughing"Shu watched as Yui calmed down. She rested back against a pillow and gave Shu an apologetic look. His blood smeared on her lip.

"Interesting..."Reiji walked around the bed and looked down at her. He sliced his hand and brought it to Yuis lips. She looked at it for a moment, her mouth opened but she suddenly closed it

"Does it not smell appetizing?"Reiji pulled his hand away and licked his wound. Yuis reaction was odd but something he consider would eventually happen.

Yui gave him a confused no, the blood smelt horrible and Shus had burnt her throat.

"Go back to sleep, we'll be back with your lunch soon"Reiji looked at Ayato and Shu before disappearing. Shu was the next to fanish leaving Ayato with her

"I'll be back okay? Don't get up"Ayato gently tucked the blanket under her and then disappeared.

'What's wrong with me..'

-in the living room—

Everyone had gathered in the dining room as Reiji dropped a few glasses onto the table.

"Bitch-Chan's awake? Why aren't we visiting her?"Laito asked as he appeared in a chair by the window. Reiji had called for all of them to come and see him, apparently it was important.

"Seems her change is taking a sudden turn, her body's cold and if you couldn't tell her healing is rather off"Reiji tossed a cup over to Laito. He had been monitoring her closely as she slowly became less and less human, now she really did need the blood to survive.

Kanato appeared a the table with his teddy and took an empty cup as well.

"Give her blood and she'll heal, simple as that"Kanato placed his cup on top of Teddy's head and balanced it

"We have a slight problem with that, seems her bodies rejecting certain blood"Reiji tossed a cup to Shu who was leaning against the door frame. His eyes closed but still managed to catch it, he seemed incredibly bored but was more so concerned.

"So you want us to all bleed into these for her?"Ayato asked as he picked up his cup. It was a small shot glass that would be quick to fill.

"Exactly, now hurry up. She needs to heal before that man finds out how poorly she's been treated"A look of disapproval came from all sides of the room towards Ayato.

Ayato had been givin some type of pay back from each of his brothers already after Reiji went and told everyone. Apparently even if she enjoyed it, it was still bad.

The room was the silent before the sound of glasses filling was the only sound. Each of them bled a bit from their hands into a cup and placed it in front of Reiji.

The room smelt of fresh blood but was highly unpleasant to everyone in the room. Reiji disappeared with all the glasses on a tray and they followed.

—With Yui—

'I wish they'd all use a door..'Yui thought as she looked around the room. She had closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened it everyone was in the room.

Reiji held a tray in front of her, 6 small glasses sat in front of her and Yui could smell it. Blood.

"Take a sip of each one, you won't heal until you get blood in you, seems you're move vampire then human now"Reiji placed the tray down as Ayato moved to her. He gently helped her sit up and watched.

Yui reaches her hand out, she could feel it shaking a bit. Her hand touched the first glass and she brought it to her lips.

It burnt her tongue with its sore taste and she placed the glass down

The second glass she couldn't even drink

The third glass she could tolerate but it wasn't the most pleasant

The fourth glass burned her lips

The fifth she couldn't drink it

The sixth.. it tasted wonderful. She finished the glass and licked the rim. She could feel her throat become soft.

"Well that's an issue.."Reiji removed the tray from her and took his glasses off. A headache was seriously coming on now.

"Yui is that enough to keep you good for the day? Do you feel well enough to sleep?"Reiji questioned as he sniffed each cup to double check his findings.

Yui nodded weakly and seemed to slip back into sleep as Ayato laid her down. She was happy to hear the clicking of the door as they left.

"So whose bloods in that one?"Ayato pointed to the only empty glass and questioned Reiji who seemed extremely annoyed now

"Whose do you think? There's 5 of us here and 6 glasses. Are you really that stupid? She barely could tolerate drinking your blood"Reiji tossed the tray to Ayato who didn't bother to catch it. The sound of cracking glass echoed though the hall as they all stood there.

"I have half a bag left of his, after that she's going to just have to tolerate yours until she's better"Reiji left as he headed down the hall, going on about how much trouble this was.

The whooshing of wind swirled through the hall as they all disappeared. Only Ayato was left sitting there to think about everything, the pain on his face unmistakable.

—The next morning—

The feeling of warm water around her body brought Yui to her senses as she looked around. She was lying in the tubs warm water as could feel someone softly scrubbing her skin

"Are you awake...? Looks like your healing well"Yui closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. Her head leaned back into the water as she felt safe.

"I'm not angry with you..Ayato"Yui reaches out and touched his hand. His scrubbing stalled as he looked at her, the steam from the bath made him a bit hard to see.

"Please don't talk.. just rest"She could feel his hair now, it was resting against her shoulder and tickled a bit. The deep red contrasted against her pale skin.

She reached her hand up, it was dripping with water as she ran it through his hair

"Ayato..."She whispered his name softly, his head rose to look at her. She could see an odd glossing to his eyes, had he been crying?

Yui reached her hand to his cheek, the water shifted as she moved closer to him. She felt weightless now as she moved to him. Leaning forward she pressed their lips together, an sweet sensation of relaxation came from it. Yui pulled back from him, his hand now touching her neck

"I hurt you... how can you still kiss me..."Ayatos words sounded pained, he had finally come to understand true pain. The kind that can only come from hurting someone you love.

"I hurt you too... I was fooling you.. great Ore-Sama"Yui said his nickname with a slight smile, a playfulness she had not said it with before. Although it felt out of place, a warm feeling spread through his chest.

Ayato picked up the cloth and ran it along her neck, the bruising from his hands was starting to fade away now. It had turned yellow and her cheek was only red now.

"I do love you Yui... I won't hurt you like that again"Ayatos words held a promise that he intended to keep. He listened to the sound of her heart beat slowly, it whispered softly that she was okay.

Yui felt him dry her gently, her bandages were no longer needed but she was happy to cover she bruised body with a nightgown. Her first step was a bit painful but wasn't horrible, she just felt a bit tender.

Ayato shadowed her every movement, afraid she would fall over.

It was actually cute how worried he was

He tucked her in gently and sat beside her in a chair

The feeling of her pullling in his sleeve drew his attention

"Do you need something?"Ayato leaned over her and waited to listen. He could feel her soft breathing against his ear but she wasn't making a sound.

Confused he pulled back to see she had fallen back asleep. Her face twisted in a bit of pain that made his heart ache.

Yuis lips moved slowly, her face still in pain as they moved. But her heart rate remained steady. Ayato held her hand gently and waited.

"Subaru.."

Ayato could feel his heart aching again, she wasn't calling for him in her dreams. She was calling for someone else. Someone she loved and missed. It was killing him.

'Dammit... she's so fuckin forgiving.. I would have rather she'd been angry with me'Ayato thought as he rested his head beside her. He heard her whimper his brothers name again, he just wanted to cry.

"If I bring him back for you... will that make you smile..?"Ayato asked Yuis sleeping form knowing she wouldn't answer. She would never ask him that, she was too considerate of his feelings.

"Yui... I'll do whatever it takes for you...I'm so sorry"


	14. Love Me Tonight

"You seem better today"Reiji commented as Yui came down the staircase,Ayato close behind her. He walked almost perfectly at her speed in an attempt to ensure he could catch her. Her legs were still a bit weak but overall she felt better.

"Yes, I've been taking the blood pills... thank you for helping so much"Yui bowed to Reiji, thankful for his help.

Unknown to Yui, Reiji had been able to turn Subaru's blood into pills for her. By mixing it with the pills he had received from the Mukamis it seemed to do the trick. She healed much faster and was able to regain some strength.

"Yes well, try to be less burdensome in the future"Reiji didn't mean that in a harsh way and Yui understood that now. That's just how he was.

Ayato pulled Yuis seat out for her, she was still surprised by how gentlemanly he had become lately.

A gentle kiss on her cheek was all he did before taking a seat beside her.

"Bitch-Chan! It's so good to see you around, Ayato hasn't let me come see you"Laito appeared as he held his arms open to hug her. Yui got ready to feel the crushing pressure but it didn't come. She looked up to see Ayatos foot pressed firmly into his brothers chest

"Don't touch her without asking, she's still sore"Ayato removed his foot and returned to sit next to her. He had also become extremely protective of her fragile body.

She lacked a vampires strength and healing ability

"It's good to see you too Laito"Yui smiled at him, he tipped his hat to her and went to take the seat beside her. She hadn't seen Laito in awhile and it was nice, he was always fairly cheerful

"Bitch-Chan, how about me and you go for a stroll? Through the garden"Laito took her hand and Yui awkwardly turned him down. As he persisted she felt Ayato gently pick her up. He simply moved her to the other side on him, away from his twins hands.

"Stop calling her that, her names Yui. Address her as that and nothing else"Ayatos batted his brothers hands away from her as she looked at him surprised. The nickname really hadn't bothered her in a long time and it never bothered Ayato before

Laito complained out his brothers sudden stick in the mud attitude and disappeared. Off to hunt down some women for the night.

Once they were alone Ayato seemed to relax. Yui had wanted to walk about the mansion and he had agreed, as long as he could follow her.

It felt nice to stretch her legs out

"Hey Ayato, do you think we could go to the garden?"Yui asked as she looked outside, the sun was still out and she wanted to feel it against her skin. The mansion was fairly cold lately.

Ayato looked at her curiously but nodded in agreement. He extended his hand to help her up and lead her towards the door.

"Ayato you don't have to be so... hm..nice?"Yui wasn't exactly sure how to word it without sounding like she was insulting him. But he had turned into a perfect gentlemen lately and it was weirding her out. He held her hand at a distance, didn't try to touch her and was sweet in the way he spoke.

Ayato continued his walk with her until they reached a near by bench, he insisted she take a rest

"I want to make sure you heal, it's my fault"Ayato sat beside her and gently kissed her hand. He knew he was acting strange but shouldn't help it, he had an overwhelming need to take care of her right now

"Really tho.. I'm feeling much better, you can go back to treating me like before"Yui explained as she felt a blush creeping on her cheeks.

It was hard to deny him when he was this sweet to her

"Yui I've been considering something... I think it'll make you happy and I'd like to do that"Ayato held her hand gently in his. His eyes fell upon her face, her cheek still held a hint of the slap he had given her.

"Happy...? Okay"Yui agreed to hear him out. He had been kind to her and deserved to be listened to

"I know you still love my brother, there's no need to deny it.. you call his name in your dreams"

A look of horror and shame was plastered on Yuis face. She had no idea she talked in her sleep and worse was that Ayato had heard her. Had she been doing that this whole time?

Yui opened her mouth to apologize but he quickly hushed her by placing his fingers against her lips

"Let me replace him, close your eyes.. it won't hurt me, you can say his name if you need to. I only want to make you happy.. To see you smile again" his words brought Yui to tears. She couldn't believe what he was saying, it was nothing like the Ayato she had come to know.

Her Ayato was possessive

He was rough

He teased her

He would never have been okay with her saying someone else's name

Ayato looked at her confused, why was she crying so much? They didn't look like happy tears

"Ayato please... don't say that.. your worth more then a replacement.. that's horrible.. it's so cruel"Yui couldn't help but cry, he reached out to touch her but paused his hand. Unsure if he could help.

"Yes I love him, I love Subaru, I miss him, I want him but I don't want you to replace him and I don't want you to feel like you should! I care about you, you're my friend and maybe something more but I don't want you to be a replacement"Yui hoped he understood as his arms came to wrap around her. He pulled her towards him, allowing her to cry against his shoulder.

"Yui... I don't want to be his replacement either but I also don't want to let you go"Ayato stroked her hair softly, feeling her tears slowly calm down.

"I want to love you, hold you, kiss you, do sinful things to you... make you call my name in pleasure and only think of me"Ayatos could smell the sweet scent of her hair, the wind blew gently and he could smell her skin now too. It made him want to lick her, cover her in kisses and then devour her entirety.

Yui listened to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He had been trying so hard

"Ayato..."Yui whispered his name softly as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. He nuzzled her neck softly and she could tell he was sniffing her.

A low rumble came from his throat but he shook it off

"Yes?"Ayato pushed back his urge to bite her, he couldn't take anything from her right now. She was still fragile.

Her hand came to rest on his cheek, his eyes had become to soft.

Like melted emerald pools or a soft green plane, they were welcoming now to her.

"I want you to love me tonight"Yui could her hear heart beating, it made her nervous to say such things but the look of joy that appeared on his face made it worth it.

"Are you sure Yui? I promise it won't be like last time"Ayato held her hand against his cheek, trying to hold back his enthusiasm

Yui nodded, she was sure of herself

'My heart may not be with him... but maybe one day it can be..'Yui knew she didn't love him, but she did care about him and wanted him to be happy.

If redoing the mistake he had made is what he needed to feel like himself again, she was willingly. Besides it's not like he wasn't good at it.

"Tonight then, I'll love you like a princess"Ayato kissed her cheek gently before they continued on the walk.

They passed under the tree that her and Subaru had been in together, she felt her heart skip a beat when they passed. Her hands felt slightly itchy, longing for his touch.

Ayato tried to ignore the difference in her heart beat as they passed the tree, he knew she was thinking of Subaru but tonight she would be thinking only of him

—At the Sakamaki Mansion—

"Someone's knocking at the door"Kanato came up from the basement and saw Shu lying on the couch. He looked over at him but then rolled into his side

"They'll let themselves in..."Shu turned his music up and ignored Kanato who started talking to his teddy

"Is it the netherworld door?"Reiji came into the room holding a key in his hand. He had locked the door recently after hearing wolves were in the area, unsure of where they were coming from he locked it

"Yes... Teddy heard someone was coming through it.. what's that Teddy? Oh tomorrow"Kanato translated for his teddy which everyone knew didn't actually talk. The mental problems Kanato had could not be solved by Reijis medicine

"If someone we know is coming through they can use their own key, I won't waste my time"Reiji sighed at the annoyance and left

'This will be interesting..'Shu thought as he turned his music down, he was interested to see who was coming through the door tomorrow

If he's guess was correct, Yui would need to do some explaining

—Later that night—

Yui sat on her new bed, they had replaced it exactly and she was happy to be back in her room. Although she had to admit tonight she felt nervous, her heart was racing.

She knew Ayato would be coming soon, he left to do something and upon his return he would visit her.

The pills Reiji had given her sat on the nightstand and she took two. The feeling of being refreshed and a bit less fragile was nice.

'Is this nightgown okay?'Yui looked at herself in the mirror, she wore one of her white night gowns and had taken a bath in some sweet smelling bath salts.

"You look nice"the sound of Ayatos voice caught her off guard as she turned around. He was sitting on her now. His hair looked slightly damp and she assumed he had just taken a bath.

"T-thank you"Yui caught herself stuttering a bit, she was nervous now that he was actually here. He patted the space next to him and Yui came to sit. She fiddled with her nightgown now, wondering if he really thought it was nice.

'She looks like an angel.. so innocent and sweet'Ayato thought as he involuntarily licked his lips. Yui caught it and tried to pretend she didn't, his eyes were pretty much stripping her.

"I'll be gentle with you, we can take it slow"Ayato helped guide Yui to lay on the bed, he made sure to prop her head up with pillows. She would be comfortable tonight.

He came to lay beside her, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her. She was still nervously looking around the room, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Let me taste your lips first"It was a round about way of asking for a kiss but Yui found it sweet. She leaned over to him as he kissed her.

Tingly, warm, caring, tender,... loving

All things that would describe this kiss.

Yui relaxed her head against the pillow as he moved over her, keeping them locked in a tender kiss. She felt him pull away and gently suck on her bottom lip, his fangs dragged gently across but never broke skin.

'Oh... he's really good at this..'Yui was a bit embarrassed as he kissed her, he was much better then she was at this.

She could feel his hand slowly begin to touch her body. First her neck, then he traced her collar bone, his hands traced the area around her breast.

Ayato pulled back a bit surprised

"No bra?"Ayato questioned as he ran his finger around her breast, he didn't feel the fabric underneath

"I-I was worried you'd rip it so I.."Yui tried to explain herself but became to flustered she couldn't do it.

The grin that appeared on Ayatos face made Yuis heart skip a beat. It was the same grin he used to give her.

"Perfect... I love how soft these feel"Ayato gently started to massage her breasts through the night gown. They felt soft and whenever he squeezed Yui would get out a soft whimper that he could barely hear

Ayato wanted to hear more of that sweet sound she was making. He could feel her hardened nipples through the fabric and rolled his thumbs over them slowly, enjoying the way she squirmed a bit under him.

Feeling a bit more forward Ayato began to slowly lift her night gown up, waiting for signs that he should stop. Yui remained still, feeling nervous but not scared as he pulled her night gown off.

"You look amazing.."Ayato looked down at her body, her pale skin still held signs of her previous attack but looked delicious to him. Yui only asked him to continue since she couldn't stand his staring any longer.

The feeling of his lips closing around her perky nipple cause Yui to let out a soft moan. His tongue played around slowly and his hands continued to massage her. It was a completely different experience then the last time.

The trail of kisses that followed to her stomach and to the edge of her panties tickled all the way down

"Yui..am I allowed to love you here?"Ayato looked up an asked as he laid a gentle kiss on her. Through her panties she could feel his lips, he had amazing aim and brushed them against her clit.

Yui let out a whimper in response as she felt him kiss her again there

"Tell me please... I want to be sure"Ayato had a slightly playful tone now, he could smell easily through the fabric and the dampness had become visiable

"Ayato..Ayato please, I want you to pleasure me there"Yui knew what he wanted to hear and complied. The feeling of him removing her panties came next, she felt exposed to the air now.

"Your clit looks yummy, like it wants to be sucked"Ayatos words made Yui grip the sheets in anticipation, she knew what he was going to do.

Ayato wasted no time to deliver what his words had implied, his lips closed on her clit and gave it a gentle suck. Yui felt her hips buck up in response as he continued. His hands had come to hold her hips down as Yui whimpered for him to continue.

'He-he's good with that too'Yui thought as she felt him pull back slightly before returning to take long laps at her now moist folds.

Yui looked down and then wished she hadn't. It was so erotic to see him licking her like that, his eyes closed as he slowly ran his tongue along her.

"A-Ayato I.."Yui tried to warn him but she couldn't in time. She let out a cry as she unraveled before him, the feeling of his tongue continuing its gentle assult only caused her to continue to quiver beneath him.

Ayato held a proud smile as he licked his lips of her juices. She looked completely flushed and satisfied by her orgasm

'Yes make that face for me'Ayato held his perverse thoughts to himself as he undid his belt.

He removed the rest of his clothing as well, noticing how Yuis eyes now trailed down his body

By the look on her face she was pleased

"Are you ready to have me fill you?"Ayato positioned himself at her tender core. He could feel her juices against the head and it made him twitch in anticipation

'Subaru...I'm sorry.. I'm sorry but I'm giving Ayato my body' Yui thought of him for a moment, the way he looked as he hovered above her. His silver locks would fall and she'd catch a glimpse of his beautiful face.

"Yes..I'm ready Ayato"Yui reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Ayatos actions were slow, he pushed into her gently and allowed her time to adjust. She still felt slightly tender.

'So warm...I want her so badly'Ayato held himself steady as he felt her walls cling to him. He would be gentle today.

Yui gently squeezed his shoulder and raised her hips. The feeling of him moving inside her felt different now, it was a small jolt of pleasure every time.

Taking the lead Ayato began his steady thrust into her, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear as Yui called out his name.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him deeper into her. As her fingers gripped him tighter she struggled to relax.

Ayatos held her hips and made her rock in rhythm with him. Every push he made her hips met, slowly Yui found herself shaking.

"Yes Yui... like that... let me make you feel it...I want to see you cum for me"How could his words sound so sweet yet so dirty? Yui didn't understand but his voice sent her over the edge and she clung to him for dear life.

Ayato let out a low groan as he felt her tightening around him, from the look on her face she couldn't handle another one. He thrusted into her quickly as she rode out her orgasm, finally reaching his own release he spilled into her.

"Yui.. was that.. better?"Ayato pulled out of her and kissed her forehead. Her face was flushed and she looked exhausted now but happy.

Looking up at him, her pink eyes held a slight sparkle that warmed his heart.

"Let me clean up, I'll be right back"Ayato was gone in an instant then back before she could even fall asleep.

He laid beside her now, arms wrapped around her waist. Their naked and content bodies pressed together.

"I love you Yui, have sweet dreams"Ayato kissed her shoulder as he heard her heart rate even out. She had fallen asleep and he would follow her.

They would worry about tomorrow when it came


	15. When I See You Again

"Hey"

"Hey, time to wake up"

"Come on I know you can hear me"

Yui peaked from under the covers to see a pair of green eyes watching her. She could feel his hand playing with a lock of her hair

"I'm still tired"Yui protested as Ayatos began to pull the blankets back from her, she could feel the cold air of the room and wanted to remain tucked in.

A playful grin was the last thing she saw before feeling her body being smuthered by him. He wrapped her tightly in the blanket and pulled her close.

"Ayato please, let me out"Yui squirmed in the blanket as Ayato laughed. He rolled her out until she was finally sitting up and awake.

The air really was cold against her body and Yui looked around for something to put on. Ayato had already taken a shower and was wearing a pair of boxers.

"You look cute like that, I'd keep you naked all the time if we lived alone"Ayatos tugged on her foot to bring her closer to him.

Yui giggles, happy to see his playfulness coming back. She felt him kiss her leg and nip at her skin.

Suddenly his kisses stopped and Ayato pulled back.

His eyes seemed fixed on something out of her sights

"Get dressed and come down stairs"Ayato jumped off the bed and started getting dressed. He was out the door before she could question him.

—A few moments later—

Yui exited her bedroom and looked around the hall. It was quite but she could hear soft mummering coming from downstairs.

She turned the corner to the stairs but still didn't see anyone. Ayato had exactly told her where to go so she was a bit confused.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she heard the mummering stop

Yui felt like her heart stopped, she wasn't sure if it was real. She saw into the next room.

A pair of red eyes looking back at her

A sweet fanged smile she had missed

"Subaru...Subaru!"Yui knew it wasn't best to run but she couldn't help it. She ran towards him and smacked straight into him, she had forgotten how strong he was since her head hurt a bit from hitting his chest now.

She wrapped her arms around his back and could feel him returning her embrace

"I've missed you"The soft whisper of a voice she missed made Yui want to cry. She gripped his shirt hard, afraid he wasn't real.

"Where have you been?"Yui asked softly, afraid to let him go. The feeling of his hands gently rubbing her back was so soothing

"If you two could calm down for a moment, the rest of us are here too"Reiji called from his place towards the window.

Yui pulled away a bit and looked behind him. Yes everyone was there. Laito was snickering, Kanato was eating some candy she hadn't seen before, Reiji was reading, Shu was sleeping and Ayato...

Ayatos wasn't looking at them, he was just staring at the window

"Sorry"Yui tried to pull away from him but found Subaru's grip to be like steel around her. He held her close and nuzzled her neck playfully.

"Subaru that's so cruel, to be so affectionate in front of Ayato"Laito teased as Yui looked towards him. She caught Ayatos eyes for a moment but he quickly looked away

"Whatever, not like I care"Ayatos words were dismissive as he let out a yawn looked away from them.

"Lets go"Yui heard Subaru whisper into her ear before leading her out of the room. She looked back at Ayatos again, he just kept looking out the window.

'Ayato...'Yui couldn't help but feel horrible for him right now. He had made no attempt to stop them, no attempt to interrupt and just acted like he didn't care at all, it kind of hurt.

Yui followed Subaru up into his room, she hadn't been inside for awhile and the dimly done lights took a moment for her to adjust.

"Yui"she could feel his lips against her neck now, he pulled her back into his lap. His nose pressed against her hair, enjoying the sweet scent of her.

"I'm sorry for leaving, I needed time to think... to think about us, I wasn't sure if I could give you what you needed... if I could love you the way you deserved"Subaru's voice was so smooth it made her want to melt into him, his hands wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to him.

'How I've missed her..'Subaru could feel a warmth in his chest he had missed, a warmth that came from being with someone you love

"I love you Yui, I want to be with you always, to love you, to care for you, to spend eternity by your side"Subaru's lips left kisses along her neck, Yui could feel her cheeks flushing and her heart beating fast.

The words she longed to hear from his lips.

Subaru loved her

He loved her and wanted to be with her

"Subaru I.. I love you too"Yui blushed as they turned to face each other.

He was more gorgeous then she remembered. His crimson eyes burned into her and Yui didn't want to fight the urge she had to be closer to him.

She let her arms wrap around his neck as he leaned close. A familiar taste and pressure she had missed, his lips pressed against hers.

The sound of him kicking the lid off his coffin with a thud caused her eyes to open, he winked at her and recaptured her lips. She could feel the soft fabric touch her back when he led them down into his coffin.

Subaru pulled away, allowing her to take a quick breath

"I've missed you Yui, I've missed you so much.. I'll never leave you again"the look in his crimson eyes told her that he cared deeply. It held longing, hunger, and a need to be loved back.

"Subaru.. I've missed you too, I've missed you so much"Yui raised her hand to touch his cheek, her heart felt so full.

"I don't want to let you leave this room.. I want to have you to myself"Subaru placed a kiss against her palm, the warmth of her body felt so wonderful.

"I'm going to ravage you today, an tomorrow and everyday after that"His voice was laced with lust as he whispered into her ear. It made Yui feel tingly all over and her ear was on fire.

She brought her hands to his chest, the feeling of his body beneath the shirt made her feel a bit more hazy.

"Subaru I... a lot has happened since you left, I think we need to talk about it first"Yui fought to keep her thoughts together as she felt his lips on her jaw. He licked along her neck and Yui let out a soft moan.

"I can smell him on you, I already know. Don't tell me anymore, it'll only make it more difficult for me to let you leave the room"Subaru began to suck gently at the nape of her neck, the sensation made Yuis head tilt back. Her hands started to shake as she ran them along his body.

"B-but I-I should talk to him... I think he's really hurt"Yui tried to explain as his hands ran along her sides. His hands roamed her chest and she raised her body to met his touch.

Subaru let out a low growl as she spoke, he didn't want her to think about that right now. He wanted them to have a nice reunion.

"Su-Subaru.. please I can't think straight"Yui could feel his fangs dragging along her neck. His hands had slipped beneath her shirt and were making their way up her body.

"Good, don't think"

Yui fingers tangled into his hair, she had missed the feeling of his soft waves against her fingers.

"Subaru please.. I promise we can continue later"Yui collected herself enough to get out that sentence. She could feel his hands tugging against the fabric of her bra and she wondered for a moment why she decided to wear so much clothing

"Will you let me do anything later...?"

The way he said that made Yui think it was a trap and that wicked look in his eyes was a give away. But Yui nodded her head away as he pulled back

"Fine, I expect you to be ready tonight"Subaru pulled her up out of the coffin and watched as she readjusted her shirt. Yui could feel the flush on her face as she fixed her hair.

Her lips were tingling

She made her way to the door but stopped before leaving

"You'll be here when I come back right?"Yui asked nervously, worried he'd leave again

Subaru smirked at her, she really had missed him

"I'll meet you in your room, trust me"

Yui did trust him, she trusted him with her life. So when she closed the door she was confident she'd see him soon.

—Ayatos room—

Yui pushed the door open slowly, she had knocked but no one answered. The door was unlocked so she let herself in.

Looking around she saw the Iron Maiden was closed, that only happened when Ayato was in it

"Ayato, are you awake?"Yui tapped against the metal but there was no answer. She tapped a bit harder this time and heard a low growl.

"Ayatos can we talk?"Yui was surprised as the metal maidan flew open and hit the ground with a thud. Ayato sat up and stretched out, his hair a bit messy from lying down.

"What do you want pancake? Shouldn't you be getting some from lover boy"Ayato was giving her a dismissive look.

Yui knew better then to take that look seriously, his eyes looked glossy as if from holding back tears and his hands were curled tightly shut

"Ayato..."Yui didn't know what to say, he was trying hard to make it seem like he didn't care but he did. He cared so much that he just wanted her to be happy already.

Ayatos brushed her hand away as she reached out for him

"Just go, I'm tired and don't want to be bothered"Ayatos reached for the cover of his Iron Maiden but stopped as he felt Yuis arms wrapped around his back. She was leaning into his bed now and holding onto him.

Ayato placed the cover back down, his fingers traced her hands.

"It's okay Yui, I'll be fine"Ayatos removed her hands from his body and turned to her. He made room for her to climb in with him, she hesitently joined him.

Ayato patted the spot next to him. Yui followed as he pulled the cover shut over them, they would be able to talk now. Without anyone listening to them.

In the dark Yui couldn't see him but she could feel his hands on her waist.

"Ayato are you okay...? I'm sorry but when I saw him.. I just.."Yui reached out and touched his hand, she could feel their fingers lacing together now.

The feeling of his lips on her hand lingered for a moment now

"I know, it'll be okay. Just give me time and try to keep the sex noises to a minimum"Ayatos voice sounded bitter at the last part but Yui understood why. Who wouldn't be bitter.

She felt his hands again on her cheek, the sound of movement and the feeling of his breath now against her face let her know he was close.

"Say my name.. one last time while I kiss you"

The feeling of his lips against hers was sweet. She could feel the desperation and longing as he pulled her in.

If she didn't need to breath that kiss could have lasted forever, there was a feeling of loss as she pulled away for air

"Ayato.."She whispered his name softly as she caught her breath. The hands that wrapped around her lovingly removed themselves from her body now and she saw light.

The Iron Maiden had been pushed open and Ayato was sitting up now. He wasn't looking at her but was staring at the wall.

"Go on tit-less, you're taking up too much room"

Yui understood and got up to leave, she bowed to him and made her way to the door.

Part of her wished she hadn't looked back, because as she did she saw him cry.

The strong vampire, the proud cocky bastard she had known, now cried to himself as he let her go


	16. My Yui

Yui rested her head against his chest, the nervous feeling in her stomach still not going away.

"You said anything, remember?"Subaru's voice tickled her ear as Yui hid her flushed face from his view. She shook her head no and heard a slight chuckle from him.

Yui kept the blanket wrapped around them tightly, she couldn't bring herself to come out from it

"Are you a liar then?"his flat tone let her know he was serious.

Yui nodded no agaisnt his chest and pulled away. She let the blanket still drape around her body. Nervously she played with her fingers, unsure of what to do.

"Come on, I know you'll enjoy it"Subaru's words were reassuring as Yui pushed the blanket aside. She sat in her underwear and nervously moved around the bed.

Her feet touched the ground as she stood up, looking away she heard Subaru's moving around. Looking back she covered her eyes in embarrassment, his naked form was something she hadn't seen before like this.

"Yui.. are you scared?"Subaru's tone had softened as he saw how flustered she was.

Yui shook her head no and walked towards him, she kept her eyes closed and began to undo her bra.

"I-I'm just nervous!" Yui could feel her hands shaking as she undid the clasp and allowed the fabric to slip away.

The feeling of his arms coming to wrap around her waist made her nerves calm

"I can see where he touched you... I'm going to cover you in my love marks"

Yui felt the bed beneath her as Subaru swung her around onto the bed. The feeling of her panties slipping away made her legs shake.

Her eyes were still closed but she knew he was looking at her, the way his hand traveled down her body told her.

"Do you not want to ride me today? We don't have to, I won't make you try something you don't want to... I just want to love you Yui"Subaru kissed her shoulder as Yui let her hands drop, she felt so embarrassed but had a desperate need to please him.

Subaru had asked her to ride him, he wanted to watch her fully enjoying herself on him.

"N-no I want to"Yui sat herself back up and nudged for Subaru to lay on his back. His erection was already clear for her to see and she was ashamed to admit the aching she had to feel him inside her.

Yui slowly moved herself until she was straddling his stomach, she just needed to move down a bit move.

There was a look of confusion on Subaru's face as he watched her trying to figure out how to scoot back onto him.

His hand reached out to grasp her hip

"You're not wet enough yet, lift your hips for me"Subaru placed his hand between her legs and stroke his finger upward to feel her. Yui let out a soft moan that made her want to cover her face again from him

"I-I'm already wet enough"Yui could feel two of his fingers gently stroking it, this position made it so she needed to be looking at him. It made her feel so exposed.

Subaru sat himself up and allowed Yui to place her hands on him for leverage. He placed a soft kiss on her breasts as he continued to gently stroke her.

"I want you dripping, I've waited so long to have you... I want to make sure you enjoy it"The way his eyes looked at her through his silver bangs let Yui know how much she was loved. She nodded in understanding and spread her legs further apart for his fingers.

'I'm still jealous.. but she's going to love every moment of this'Subaru knew that Yui had given her body to his brother, she smelt of him. But he was determined to take it back, to make her body know only his touch once again.

His fingers pushed into her as Yui let out a soft moan. She bit her lips in an attempt to remain quite, she wanted to give Ayato that kindness. Vampires hearing really could be a curse.

Subaru watched, involuntary licking his lips as he watched Yui shiver a bit. Her delicious honey dripping down his fingers as he thrusted into her, her soft whimpers as she tried to hold herself back. It was intoxicating

"Su-Subaru I.. I can't keep still"Yui whimpered as she gripped his shoulders tightly. She could feel her climax short approaching and needed him to touch that spot inside her.

Subaru knew what she wanted, he curled his fingers inside her as Yui cried out softly. She was so close, just one more push was all she needed.

"Wha-what? Subaru?"Yui felt him remove his fingers, he licked them with a sly grin as Yui felt her cheeks burning. She was so close, on the edge and needy.

"I'm going to keep you like that.. on the edge and begging until I think you've learned your lesson. Did you think there'd be no punishment?"Subaru held her hips steady as a pleading look covered her face, she whimpered softly and hoped he wasn't being serious.

She could feel her body throbbing and that aching void begging for him, but Subaru just waited. His kisses covering her breasts.

Yui could feel herself whining down as Subaru gently licked her perky breasts. He listened closing to her heart beat and quickly slide his fingers back into her.

She could almost taste her own blood as she bite into her lip to remain quite, his fingers began to work her again, this time she could feel her climax reaching her much faster. His thumb pressed against her clit softly as Yui whimpered.

"Su-Subaru.. please..pleaseee"Yui rested her head against his shoulder, she wanted her release badly and he was being so cruel to her right now

"I'm very possessive love, you'll have to suffer a bit longer"Subaru said in a half apologetic voice as he kissed her neck. Yui held onto him tightly, feeling herself the edge and hoping for his mercy, however she found that his fingers once again stopped

"Hm!"Yui whined like a frustrated child having a tantrum, it was so adorable it only made him want to tease her more.

"Get on top, I want to feel you"Subaru helped Yui straighten up and adjust herself for him. Holding himself steady he helped her take him in. Inch by inch he watched her face flush with pleasure from the feeling until their hips met.

She remained still on top of him, she needed a moment to adjust to his length. He felt warm, like a pulsating rod that burned pleasure into her.

A soft groan escaped Subaru's lips as he held her still, she felt better then he had imagined. Warm and tight, perfectly hugging him.

"Move your hips, like this"Subaru hands guided her up and down, slowly at first until Yui built up a gentle rhythm.

If felt different then when she was with Ayato, a different kind of pleasure. Yui held onto his shoulders tightly as she ride him, the feeling of him filling her was like nothing she could explain.

The twitching of her walls let Subaru know she was close, she moaned softly as she struggled to remain quite. His hands came to grab her hips, keeping her from moving.

Yuis eyes opened as she gave him a slightly teary eyed look, she wanted to finish, she felt desperate now and he was just grinning at her. A lustful look in his eye.

"Cry out, cry out my name and I'll let you"Subaru brushed her damp hair away, her lustful pink eyes held so much love it amazed him.

"B-but.."Yui began but felt Subaru slowly pull her back down into him. The feeling was wonderful, she felt herself tremble with how close she was, just a bit more.

He was so cruel

"Tell me who you belong to, who do you love"Subaru pushed up into her, as if he had been holding back the entire time and could no longer tolerate it. Yui let out a cry at the sudden thrust, it felt so much better when he did it.

"Subaru..Subaru!"Yui gritted her teeth together as she felt him thrusting harder into her. She could feel him stretching her until she could no longer take it before quickly removing.

"Cry out, I want to hear you scream it"Subaru whispered huskily into her ear. Yui could feel tears in eyes from how strongly he was rocking her body. It was too much to handle.

A silent apology to Ayato crosses her mind as Yui gave into him

She cried Subaru's name as loud as she could and swore she saw white lights flash when he finally brought her over the edge. She became undone and collapsed against him.

"Did you pass out? We weren't done yet"Subaru held her sleeping form against him. Her unconscious form held him tightly as she slept.

"We'll finish later then love"Subaru removed himself from her and tucked her into bed. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before going to wash up in cold water, he didn't find it appropriate to pleasure himself with her so close.

Leaving her bedroom he saw someone in the hall way that he wasn't happy to see, not that he was happy to see any of his brothers.

"Jackass"Ayato stood against the railing glaring at him, his eyes were like flaming daggers but Subaru wasn't intimidated

"Were you listening? I'd prefer if you don't take pleasure in hearing my Yui moaning"Subaru dragged out the my long enough for Ayato to feel annoyed.

"I was making sure you didn't hurt her, she's fragile"A strained look of anger was on Ayatos face as Subaru opened her bedroom door again. He saw how Ayatos face twitched at smell of sex that clearly came from the room. A low growl escaped his older brother

"I'm sure you were"Was all Subaru said before closing the door behind him. He went to join Yuis sleeping form in bed, she was resting peacefully now.

She smelt of him again, it made him feel at home.

Subaru ignored the sound of cracking wood and held Yui tight. Promising to never let her go again


	17. Only In My Dreams

To say the past few days were uncomfortable would have been an understatement. The car rides to school had never been so quite.

No one spoke during dinners and everyone seemed to just be waiting for something to happen.

'This is terrible... I need to say something..'Yui looked behind her and saw Ayato uncharacteristicly reading one of his school books. During class he ignored her, during break he ignored her and lately even during lunch he ignored her. She knew he needed time but didn't think he was just going to ignore her.

She kind of missed his company

"Um..Ayato.. do you want to have lunch together..?"Yui asked as she tapped on his desk. He didn't look up at her but just scowled.

Turning around she took that as a no.

Even at home he was ignoring her now.

'I guess I should be happy right...I mean.. I have Subaru back'Yui exited her classroom and made her way down the halls. She would normally pop in to see if Subaru has free during her breaks but lately he's just been in detention. His habit of fighting hadn't changed at all.

To her surprise she saw Subaru sitting at his desk, ignoring everyone around him. There was someone trying to talk to him but he wasn't responding, that was just like him.

Subaru's nose twitched as he looked towards the door to see Yui. A smile that no one in his class had ever seen appeared on his face. He left the class completely ignoring the person who had been trying to talk to him.

"Hey, miss me already?"Subaru walked up to her and placed a light kiss on her forehead.Yuis cheeks flushed as she stepped back from him, the Sakamakis didn't seem to understand what PDA meant.

He took her hand and lead her away from the classrooom and peering eyes of his classmates.

"I made lunch"Yui showed him the small boxed lunch she made. While she didn't need to eat food anymore she enjoyed it, and it seemed so natural to her.

"Wouldn't you rather have something more helpful?"Subaru pulled her close so she could rest against him.

Looking around she didn't see anyone and leaned to rest against him.

"Maybe later, the pills Reiji gave me have been good enough"Yui explained, since she wasn't drinking his blood recently he had been worried. But she really preferred not to, it was still foreign to her.

"Hmm.. is Maso-kitty having a lunch date with baby Sakamaki?"

Yui looked up and as Kou hovering above them. A soft growl came from Subaru as he wrapped his arms protectively around Yui

"Hello Kou"Yui said trying to be polite, Subaru's dislike for Kou was more then obvious and she was sure the feeling was mutual.

"Mind if I join you two?, it's hard to be so popular sometimes"Kou stretched out on the ground beside them and picked a small egg roll from Yuis lunch box.

Much to Subaru's displeasure Kou seemed like he intended on staying. He continued talking about work and his brothers, Yui politely listened but it was annoying.

"Subaru why are you so quite? You should really try harder to get along with your girlfriends friends"Kou teased as he implied that him and Yui were close friends. Of course Yui didn't deny it but didn't exactly feel like they were friends

"We aren't... I mean.. "Yui tried to explain that Subaru wasn't exactly her boyfriend, well he was more like her owner. That she loved and slept with. Perhaps boyfriend would have been an easier way to explain it.

Kou laughed at Yuis frazzled expression and the anger that seemed to be growing in Subaru as he held her tighter

"You two are sleeping together aren't you? You can't fool me remember? Oh but looks like you've got someone else on your mind don't you Yui? Hehe. Naughty maso-kitty" Kous eye glowed red as he laughed at them, messing with them was one of his favorite things and since Yui had been gone he needed to catch up.

Subaru had already reached his limit with Kou and tugged on Yuis collar. It opened slightly and he gently bite down into her. He hasn't taken from her in awhile and the way her blood had changed was overwhelming.

Full. Sweet. Savory. Like the finest wine. It ran down smooth and was fulfilling. He almost didn't feel Yui tugging on his hair to stop.

Pulled back from her Subaru looked around. Kou had disappeared and Yui was trying to catch her breath now. It had been awhile since anyone took from her and the odd sensation and rush was making her feel needy for him.

"I need to get back to class"Yui touched his bite marks to feel them already clotting. She was grateful to not have to go change or stay in a blood stained shirt all day.

Subaru agreed since she did look tired now, being away from he would be best until he had a chance to calm down, the taste of her blood had made him hungry for her in more then just one way.

—In class—

Yui tried her best to focus on the board but she felt so dizzy. The blood Subaru had taken from her was more then she could give and now she just felt tired.

"Komori"the teacher addressed Yui who jusy continued to stare as if hearing nothing

"Komori?"

"Y-yes"Yui looked up at her teacher but suddenly felt everything going black. She fell from her chair and waited for the impact.

Instead she saw a flash of red and someone yelling her name

Ayato caught Yuis body before she fell to the floor, she felt so light in his arms. It's true he had been ignoring her lately but assumed she had been eating.

Without waiting for his teacher he quickly carried her out and to the infirmary, while she wasn't human anymore he was sure the school doctor would still be able to help.

"Oi Rainhart you in here?!"Ayato kicked the infirmary door violently until doctor Rainhart opened it. He scolded Ayato for being so receckless but was thankful he had brought Yui in.

"She's obviously anemic but does seem to be fairly thin, do you know how I could contact her parents? I'd like to run some tests"Doctor Rainhart eyed Ayato for an answer that he knew he couldn't give

"She's living with my family so go ahead and do what you need to"Ayato knew he couldn't explain where Yuis father had gone and saying too much wouldn't be a good thing.

"I need an adult from your family to sign off on this then, you're not old enough to take responsibility for her"Doctor Rainhart explained as Ayato quickly left his office in search of Shu or Reiji.

Finally being alone now with Yui, Doctor Rainhart dripped his disguse for a moment ( spoiler from the game: Doctor Rainhart is Karl, their father). Looking down at Yui he could tell she was more vampire then anything else now but was emitting an odd sensation he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Holding his hand over her sleeping form he searched her mind for a hint to what could be causing this strange sensation. Finally he seemed to find what he was looking for and returned to his disguse.

The rough rolling of the office door could be heard as Ayato could be seen dragging a sleeping Shu into the office. His headphone in and still clearly passed out

"Shus an adult"Ayato pulled Shus earphone out and was surprised by the deathly cold glare he received in return.

Shu grumbled the entire time but went through the process of explaining that Yui was under his families care and that he was technically responsible for her legally at the moment. Doctor Rainhart agreed and said he would only need a blood sample from her.

News of Yuis fainting didn't take long to reach Subaru but he was in the middle of being detained by his teacher and staff for attempting to leave early again. Leaving Ayato to look after her now.

He brushed the hair from her face and waved away Doctor Rainhart as he left for the day.

It took awhile longer and the sun was starting to raise by the time Yuis eyes started to open

"My head.."Yui groaned softly as she rolled over onto her side.

Looked up she saw Ayatos slightly displeased demeanor

"Hey, you need to start drinking more or have him take less from you, I'm not here to fuckin baby your ass when he's not around"Ayato stood up and kicked the bed Yui was lying on.

"I didn't ask you to watch me!"Yui wasn't in the mood for Ayatos bad attitude right now, she felt thirsty and her head was pounding

"You should be thanking me idiot, no one else was going to carry your heavy ass down here!"Ayato wasn't sure anymore if he was more upset that she had worried him, that she had been giving her blood to his brother or that she was sleeping with someone else but he did know that she should be grateful that he had looked after her.

"Why are you being such a jerk!"Yui threw her pillow at him, it smack his face and for a second Yui was worried that she had seriously pissed him off.

Ayato just kicked her bed one more time and stormed out, upon sliding open the door he saw Subaru heading down the hallway towards the infirmary.

"Be more responsible jackass!"Ayato yelled down the hall before effectively disappearing to who knows where.

Subaru brushed off his brothers sudden outburst and went to check on Yui. When he got in she was already getting ready to leave and hopefully find her way back home now since school had already ended.

"Are you okay? I heard you fainted in class.. was it from..."Subaru brushed his fingers against the bite marks he had left on her, she winched a bite but shook her head no

Yui didn't want him to feel guilty about it, it was natural for him to take from her and she knew that lately he had only been drinking from the blood bags they kept in the house. The flavor wasn't pleasant for him but he had been putting up with it for her.

"No I was just tired... I'm really looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow"Yui explained as she walked along side him. They slowly made their way out of the school and Yui was surprised to see the limo pulled up for them.

"Um..we don't have to take the limo today"Subaru motioned at the familiar to leave and he seemed confused.

Subaru inwardly reminded himself to explain things more throughly next time to his familiars.

"Why not? Isn't it faster then walking?"Yui was confused as he started to pull her by hand down the side walk. It wasn't like him to walk, he didn't generally enjoy doing it and would avoid it when possible. He wasn't nearly as lazy as Shu but still quite lazy.

"I want to walk, come on"Subaru continued to pull Yui along but she was far to tired and started to breath heavily.

Subaru took notice and came to a stop. Her face was pale and she seemed exhausted

"Alright come here...You don't have to say anything about it okay?"Subaru waved to the confused familiar who reversed the limo for them. Without wanting to wait any longer Subaru helped Yui in himself and joined her

She immediately rested her head against the soft leather and then noticed that her hand was touching something soft. It felt like fabric.

"I thought we'd go out today... you've been talking about going into town so yeah, you don't need to make a big deal about it okay"Subaru wasn't looking at her but she could see the redness on his cheeks. Her hands had fallen upon a dress that Subaru seemed to have bought for her, it was simple and perfect for a sunny day out.

She had been asking Subaru if they could go on some sort of date together, he'd rejected the idea since that meant he'd have to be around people. But he had apparently decided to give into her human whims.

"Subaru"Yui folded the dress nicely into her lap and sat up. She waited for him to look at her before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you"

Yui fell asleep on the ride home and Subaru was fine with that. If she needed rest then that's what she would get.

He carried her up to her bed and allowed her to rest. Feeling that he would be too tempted to bite her again if he laid down, Subaru returned to his coffin for the night.

Ayato however sat on her balcony, out of range from anyone to feel his presence but close enough to hear Yuis faint heart beat.

'She's horrible, asked me to have lunch with her? What is that? She's having sex with my brother every dam night and then asks if I want to have lunch?'Ayato was furious with the situation as he listened to her steady heart beat. She slept peacefully and the warmth from the suns raising was starting to kick in for him.

Almost as warm as her touch

'I have every right to be upset with how things worked out, I mean he left! If he had just stayed gone then eventually we would have worked out... I need to seriously get her off my mind'Ayato opened his eyes and peered through the glass door. She slept curled up against her pillow, now used to sleeping with someone beside her.

Ayato crept inside softly and went to sit beside her, she reached towards him, her hand resting on his thigh.

Yui began to softly mumble in her sleep. She always did this when she was exhausted.

Ayato figured it'd be best to leave now, he didn't want to hear her calling his brothers name again, it hurt enough the first time.

'I have no claim over her anymore, she's chosen Subaru... if I want her to be happy I need to step away right now!'Ayato had managed to convince himself as he slipped off her bed, he watched her hand reach out again, searching for something.

Ayato looked back at her again, tempted to come join her while her bed was still empty

"A-Ayato.."it was faint and he wasn't sure if his ears were playing tricks on him, but he thought she said his name

Ayato came closer to her again, her heart rate still steady but her lips moving slightly now

"Aya-Ayato..mm"Yui let out a soft whimper as her hands felt around for something that was missing. She eventually curled back around her pillow and snuggled into it closely.

A look of satisfaction sat on her face as she nuzzled into it

"Love you...love.. you"she mumbled into the fabric of the pillow as Ayato sat by her bedside and listened carefully.

"Yui, why are you calling for me"Ayato watched her sleep until he too fell asleep on her bedside. She continued to whisper his name softly for the rest of the night, a soft I love you here and there. Each time it made his heart ache.


	18. Turning Tides

Yui stood in the kitchen chopping up the baby octopuses that Reiji had allowed her to request from the staff. She was happy to have the day off but was surprised to find Subaru not with her when she woke up. In fact she hadn't seen him all day, he must still be sleeping. Having a full stomach of blood must have been very relaxing for him.

"Yui? Should you be around right now, I don't want to have to be inconvenienced by your illness"Reijis appearance in the kitchen surprised Yui a bit since he normally remained in his room around this hour. His ways of making sure she was okay was odd but she had come to accept it long ago

"Yes I'm fine, I just wanted to make a peace offering for Ayato... he's been ignoring me for awhile now"Yui began the process of forming his favorite treat, the taikoyaki. She was sure he would at least hear her out if he was in a good enough mood.

Reiji excused himself after making sure she would clean up after herself. He would be going into town and be back sometime the following day.

Yui finished and slowly plates the taikoyaki the best she could. She even went through the trouble of placing a tooth pick in each one for him.

'I'm sure he'll listen to me'Yui thought to herself as she turned around to finish washing the dishes, the taikoyaki would need time to cool anyway.

"I don't suppose these are for me are they?"

Yui jumped a bit as she felt arms wrap around her shoulders, strands of silver hair hung over her eyes as she felt lips against her head.

"You can have some but not all, their a peace offering for Ayato"Yui explained hoping that Subaru would understand. He had been trying to listen to her more clearly recently and she was glad for that.

The feeling of his arms remained on her as a loud sigh escaped his lips

"Why? Just let him mope"Subaru encouraged as he nuzzled the back of her hair. She smelt wonderful.

He had the best sleep since the first night they made love, having her blood flowing through him was really the best. The world was clearer and his body felt stronger then ever.

"It can't be like that forever... but I really do appreciate how understanding you've been with me lately. So I'll make you something special for dinner if you let me talk to him"Yui finished washing the last dish and struggled to turn around and face him. He was clearly not happy with her asking him for time with Ayato.

Yui smiled sweetly and pressed their foreheads together

"Are you jealous?"Yui asked sweetly as Subaru face flushes a light shade of pink

"No!"

He always got this way whenever she asked him a direct question like that. It was cute to see him blushing since he was normally always in control of her.

"Then there's no problem right?"Yui scooted past him and picked up the plate of taikoyaki she had made, they had cooled down enough to eat finally.

Subaru looked her up and down, she wasn't wearing anything especially appealing and his bite mark on her was still visible.

"Yell for me if he tries anything... I'm serious Yui, don't test me on this"Subaru gave her a warning look which scared her a bit, he rarely ever gave her such harsh stares now.

Yui nodded as Subaru waved her away. He explained that he'd be in his coffin, within shouting distance.

Making her way up to Ayatos room, Yui tried to rehearse what to say. Apologize, and try to make things better, or at least normal.

'Just offer him the food, once his mouth is stuffed start talking! You got this Yui!'Yui gave herself an internal peep talk before walking up to his door. She raised her hand and knocked lightly, to her surprise it creaked open.

Finding it slightly odd she remained outside for a moment

The sound of Ayato coughing caught her ears

"Ayato? Are you okay?"Yui whispered through the door as the coughing sound continued

Suddenly his coughing turned into the sound of gagging and Yui felt panicked.

She pushed the door open and dropped the plate of taikoyaki on the floor

"Wha..what happened?"Yui looked around his room, there was what she assumed was a dead women lying on his floor and Ayato was dripping in blood. Literally his face was dripping in it and the floor in front of him had a puddle.

His green eyes glared at her as Yui closed the door behind her, there was clearly something wrong with him and he needed her help

"Get out now, I'll clean this mess up myself"Ayato spit the blood in his mouth out, it tasted disgusting. Nothing like Yuis blood. It was harsh, sore, and made him feel sick just to have drank any of it.

Yui moved over to the women, her clothes were missing and her neck had been ripped out. Likely by Ayatos doing. The entire scene was horrible, Yui had never seen something like this and couldn't believe Ayato had killed this women.

"I didn't feel holding back, lost myself a bit there"Ayato stripped his blood soaked shirt off and used it to whip the blood from his face. It didn't help much but the smell wasn't as strong near his nose now.

Tossing it to the side he went to stand behind Yui, she was looking down at the women terrified and now visibly shaking.

"A-Ayato, you really did this?"Yui turned around to look at him, his eyes held no remorse for the life he had clearly taken away and he simply shrugged. He was a vampire was his only reply.

Yes he was a vampire

A cold creature

Made of sin and raised by demons

Yui didn't know what came over her but when her hand made contact with his face, she didn't regret it

"I can't believe you! You're a vampire? That's your excuse?"Yui felt like crying, her heart was racing as she looked at him. He didn't seem hurt by her slap but it had clearly fazed him a bit.

Ayato raised his bloody hand to his cheek, it was warm now. Like her.

"You're upset because I killed this women? How do you think we get those blood bags?"Ayato questioned her as Yui began to tear up. She could feel her heart pounding rapidly.

Her blood boiled

"Yes I'm upset you killed her! Look at her! An look at you! You're covered in her blood, and she's covered in parts of you!"Yui had noticed the substance that was dripping from the poor dead womens legs. It was something she was familiar with now slightly and knew Ayato had been making love to that women at some point.

Ayato stared at her for a moment, seeming to analyze Yuis words. A wicked smirk curled upon his lips.

"Are you upset I fucked her?"His vulgar language made Yuis face blush as she stomped her foot down, trying to express how upset she was

"That's not the point! You killed her!"Yui pointed out again as Ayato took a step closer to her. She knew he was dangerous, he had proven that point clearly but yet she didn't feel the need to run from him.

He smelt of blood, of that womens blood. He smelt of sex, that he hadn't had with her. His hair was a mess, as if someone had been pulling it roughly, and that someone wasn't her.

"And you.."Yuis thoughts were racing as she realized something terrible.

She cared more about Ayato sleeping with this unknown women, then him actually killing her.

How could she feel this way? Was it her vampire heart changing her emotions?

"I thought..I didn't think you'd be sleeping around so soon!"Yui pushed him away from her as he came closer. This just seemed to irritate him.

He had drank horrible blood that wasn't even suited to be used in the bank, he saw taikoyaki spilled on the floor which was a waste of his favorite food, and now Yui was pushing her human values on him.

"Why does that matter? You've been fucking Subaru every night! I can hear you all the way down stairs pancake!"Ayato stressed. He had tried to get as far away from Yuis bedroom as possible to avoid hearing any sounds they made at night. But even if he went into the dungeon he found that he'd catch her moaning off and on. It was pure torture to him.

He hadn't effectively slept well since Subaru had returned

Every night was a living hell

Yui opened her mouth to counter but couldn't. He was right, she had no right to talk.

"I..I hate you"Yui whispered softly, she felt so betrayed by him.

Her heart ached and she didn't know why

'He's just my friend and yet... why does this hurt so much'Yui turned to run away from him, to return to the safety of Subarus arms but found Ayato now gripping her arm

"No you don't, you love me"Ayato turned her to face him. His green eyes burning now into her pink ones. Through tears she looked at him, feeling like her heart would explode

"I've heard you at night, I know you love me, why don't you just fucking admit it!"

"What are you afraid of?! That you'll want to be with me instead? That you'll lose your precious Subaru?!"

Ayato yelled as Yui crumbled, his words sunk in deep and she wanted nothing more then to hide away from him.

His grip on her stayed firm but his features softened.

"Yui..."His voice called her softly as Yui opened her eyes. The tears still fresh but no longer forming.

Ayato released his grip on her, in a single moment she saw the blood disappear from his face, the room, and the women herself were gone. They were left standing in his untouched room, everything perfectly in place. Confused Yui looked around, she knows she didn't imagine it, she had smelt it, felt it.

"It wasn't real, just like that fake women I made before, I just wanted you to admit that you love me... ah... I guess you really must have just been dreaming.."Ayato sat on his Iron Maiden, he was certain his plan would have worked but to his great surprise Yui had remained firm. It made him question if she had ever said his name at all last night (spoiler from haunted bridal game: Ayato can create images using his familiars powers)

Now he didn't know what else to do, this was his last idea on how to get Yui to feel something for him. It made him feel stupid.

"Ayato.. I.. I don't know how to explain it.. I was so angry when I thought.. when I thought you and that women.."Yuis hands crossed her chest, remembering the pain in her heart. The aching jealously that he had slept with someone else and likely enjoyed every moment of it.

She moved towards him and fell to her knees, she didn't know what to think.

"You don't want me to sleep with anyone else?"Ayato questioned as he looked down at her, she held her head low and nodded a yes. Clearly ashamed of herself for wanting such a thing.

A slight glint of hope filled his chest

Ayato came to sit in front of her, taking her hands into his own.

"Yui.."He called her name softly, gently, lovingly, like how he had done the day they made love together. A day still fresh in his mind.

She looked up at him unsure, his emerald colored eyes warm and calm. Welcoming her to continue staring at him.

"Do you want me for yourself.. do you want to be with me..."Ayatos words wrapped around Yuis heart and tugged tightly. She was entrapped in his eyes now and didn't notice as he leaned closer.

She felt like she had been set on fire, the feeling of his lips was causing her to burn. Without much thought she found herself wrapping around his body and then feeling the weight of him against her.

Her need for breath seemed to be over run by her need to be close to him. As if the only thing that could ease the fire was if she felt was the coldness of his skin against hers.

The feeling of her skirt being lifted and her panties removed didn't seem to faze her until she could feel him clearly pressed against her core. Yui opened her eyes and pulled back for a moment to protest but found Ayatos hand covering her mouth.

"If you scream he'll hear us, moan quietly against me"Ayato whispered softly against her ear as he pushed in. The feeling of being within her again was like taking a hit of a drug that he had been addicted to but could no longer have. The soft relieved moan from Yuis lips was smothered by Ayatos hand.

'Oh god.. what am I doing.. what am I..'Yui tired to think as she felt Ayato thrusting into her but found her thoughts too far gone now. She wanted him, she needed him, she had been longing to be with him once again.

Yui bite down into his shirt, just barely breaking his skin. The hissing sound Ayato made against her only brought her joy. He was clearly enjoying her love bite.

Unaware of how long he had been thrusting into her before Yui began to move with him, Ayato gripped her tightly and brought her up against his dresser.

"Yui... Yui I'm going to cum.. cum with me.. just for me"Ayato whispered softly into her ear as Yui bite down harder into his shirt. He could feel the blood dripping down him now as Yui moaned softly against him.

Ayato finally let himself go as he felt Yuis hips buck against him. Holding himself there he felt like his heart was full once again.

Until the smell of tears hit him

Looking down he saw Yui holding his shirt, tears streaming down her face

"He-He's never going to forgive me"Yui cried softly as she pushed Ayato away from her. He let her go and watched as she ran out the door.

Ayato stood there, unsure if he should follow her. But feeling good knowing one thing, Yui was unable to resist him, weather she would admit it or not. She had fallen in love with him.


	19. Painful Truth Part 1

Her body already felt cold from sitting in the water so long as she was sure that she smelt of only her body wash now. But still Yui couldn't bring herself to exit the tub.

'What am I going to do... Subaru's going to be so angry with me he'll never trust me again'Yui knew very well that Subaru had major trust issues, especially when it came to women. She didn't know if she could ever reclaim his trust after what her and Ayato had just done.

The worst part was that she couldn't honestly regret it either, she had wanted him, more then she would like to admit.

'Maybe he'll kill me... somehow that seems better then him being angry'Yui sighed at her own thoughts. She couldn't imagine him leaving again but at the same time didn't want the torture of not having Ayato anymore either.

A slight knocking at the door let Yui know she had a visitor. There was only one person who knocked

"I'll be out soon okay?"Yui called hoping Subaru would remain outside. He had come to respect her bath times as private, tho sometimes he would come in anyway to join her.

"Fine, but you'll turn into a prune soon"Subaru voice could be heard through the door, it sounded light and tender, there was a happiness to it that came from their moments alone.

Yuis heart sank in fear she'd never hear that tone again

There was a light sctratchy feeling in her throat now, she felt so thirsty and would need to feed soon. The pills Reiji had given her seemed to be doing less for her thrist now days.

Almost as if her hungry was drastically increasing

—Subaru—

Yui had been in the bath along time and it was starting to worry him. She hadn't come to see him after talking to Ayato and run straight to the bathroom. He could only assume it went badly.

'He's being such a brat about this..'Subaru made his way down the hall in search of Ayato but instead came across Kanato on the stairs

Walking past him Subaru stopped for a moment

'Yuis blood.. Why..'Subaru looked at Kanato for a moment, he knew that Kanato hadn't been drinking from Yui at all and had barely seen her so why did he smell like her blood

Then Subaru noticed the red stain on his Teddy's ear

"Where'd your bear get that blood stain?"Subaru knew he needed to play by Kanato rules if he wanted anything useful from him. The kid was insane.

Kanato likes at Subaru tiredly for a moment

"We we're helping Reiji burn Yuis old mattress, some blood got on him"Kanato licked his Teddy's ear enjoying the flavor

Subaru didn't press further and made his way to the basement. There was a furnace in the back that was used to burn dead bodies

Pushing the heavy metal door open he found Reiji having some familiar slowly burn things.

Subaru's eyes scanned the room, a bed sheet, pillows , mattress all blood soaked. All soaked in Yuis blood, it made him thirsty.

"Oh Subaru, I didn't expect to see you down here"Reiji commented as if nothing was wrong and ordered them to throw more coal into the fire before continuing. The smell of burning fabric was disgusting

"Don't give me that shit Reiji, why are all these things soaked in Yuis blood! What did you do to her while I was gone?!"Subaru approached his brother and grabbed Reiji by the tie. Reiji however seemed unfazed and simply fixed his glasses before clearly this throat

"I did nothing to her, this is the aftermath of her night with Ayato. He lost himself a bit during the full moon, I was surprised she was still alive"Reiji heard the growl that Subaru let out but reminded him that he had done nothing.

Subaru released him and walked over to he bloody material. It was stained in her dried blood, it smelt of body fluids, sweat and he felt his heart ache

The first night he spent with Yui replayed in his mind

'She tried to tell me.. I didn't want to hear it.. fuck! I even punished her for it'Subaru drove his fist into the hard concrete wall, the cracking of the wall didn't seem to please him

Subaru continued to punch it until he felt his knuckles start to bleed, all the while Reiji just watched

"I assumed she told you, she was fairly damaged. Between the crushed throat, gashes and harsh damage to her more delicate parts I assumed you would have noticed"Reiji was clearly enjoying seeing Subaru find out for the first time, making him feel stupid for not knowing or noticing. It as true Subaru had seen faint marks on her body but assumed they were from love making, not being ruthlessly taken during the full moon.

Subaru couldn't stand there any longer, he needed to see Yui

'How could I have left her with him?! Why the hell did I think he'd take care of her!'Subaru rushed up the stairs as quickly as possible and almost broke Yuis door with the force he opened it. She yelped I surprise and pulled her bathrobe shut

"Su-Subaru what's wrong?"Yuis voice was shaken, he looked angry.

"Yui... Yui I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me? I'm sorry I didn't want to listen, I'll listen now... does it still hurt anywhere? No that's a stupid question. Dammit I'm so fuckin sorry!"Subaru had grabbed her into an embrace, he's hand gently stroking her hair and trying to soothe her but Yui was confused. Why was he suddenly apologizing?

"Um Subaru, why are you apologizing?"Yui wrapped her arms around him to return the embrace, afraid she wouldn't feel it again.

Subaru nuzzled her neck, taking in her sweet scent of berries and the smell of her blood

"I saw your old bed.. Reiji told me, why didn't you say he hurt you? I would have killed him.. this whole time I thought... I thought you might love him and I've been jealous.. I'm going to destroy him, cut his head off and burn him"Subaru's words were laced with malice as he held Yui, a need to apologize to her and keep her safe was the only thing stopping him from going out to kill Ayato.

The realization of what he was saying hit Yui, yes Ayato had been very rough for her first time but she had enjoyed it and already forgive him

"Subaru it's okay, please I've already forgiven him"Yui pulled away slightly to look up into his eyes but he was simply looking down at her with a hurt expression

He didn't understand how she could have forgiven Ayato so easily, that amount of blood... he knew it must have been painful.

"I don't want you to hurt him.. please"Yui pleaded to Subaru, hoping to calm the rage she knew was boiling inside of him.

But being this close made her throat start to burn dry, she was so thirsty

Subaru was conflicted, he didn't want Yui to be unhappy but he wanted revenge. He wanted Ayatos head and he wanted to keep Yui from harms way forever, so that she would never know pain again.

The sound and feel of her breath quickening, the sound of his blood pulsing was becoming clearer and she could almost taste it. She brought her lips to his neck, Subaru was surprised by her sudden kiss but remained still. Waiting for her bite, he had longed to feel her fangs again but couldn't admit it

The rush of blood that filled her mouth made Yui moan softly against his neck, it was delicious. To have this flavor again was amazing, it slipped down easy and made her feel awake. She couldn't ever imagine having tasted something so delicious. Subaru truly was just her type.

As she pulled away she lovingly licked her mark on him, enjoying the blush that now sat on his cheeks from her sudden show of affection

"Subaru... I.. I need to tell you something, it's important so you need to listen to the whole thing okay?"Yui explained as she pulled him to sit on her bed. He nodded in understanding, not wanting to be left out of the loop again and find out terrible news from someone else.

Yui didn't know where to start, she swirled her finger in the blankets to think.

"When I went to talk to Ayato, things didn't go as planned"Yui could feel her nerves getting the best of her now, but she needed to tell him.

It want right to keep him in the dark, perhaps if she confessed he'd be more forgiving

"I...I.."Yui couldn't bring herself to do it. The look of understanding and compassion Subaru had was killing her. He has being so gentle with her right now and listening to her.

He had been trying for her, to control his anger, to give into her human whims, to listen, to be a good lover, and she had betrayed him in the worst way

"She made shitty taikoyaki and I didn't eat it, fucking useless"

Yui looked over Subaru's shoulder to see Ayato, he gave her a wink and waited for Subaru's to respond. In an instant Yui was alone and Subaru had thrown Ayato to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you!"Was the only thing Yui heard before the floor cracked beneath them, Subaru's punching and Ayatos body hitting the floor had been enough to crack it.

They fell through the second floor but both managed to land on their feet in the parlor below.

"I'm taking that out of both your spending money"Reiji could be heard walking past them but was ignored

"What's wrong Subaru? You got your panties in a bunch?"Ayato mocked his brother was who clearly furious.

Ayato has overheard their conversation from the hall, he knew Yui hadn't told him anything about their recent activities yet and he wanted to keep it that way. Until she was ready to admit she loved him more, he would just need to slowly take her away. If Subaru knew about it, it'd be easy enough for him to just take Yui and leave.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm going to rip you apart"

Yui made her way down stairs as quickly as she could, wishing she finally had vampire speed but finding she was just as slow as always. When she finally reached them the parlor as more or less destroyed. Ayato had a cut going along his chest and Subaru's shirt was torn to reveal his bloody arm.

Laito and Shu were in the corners watching, neither making a move to stop or help. Kanato seemed to be enjoying himself too, placing a bet with Reiji on who would kill who. This is the fight they had been waiting for.

'No! I don't want this!'Yui ran towards them as quickly as she could and stood between them. She knew they could easily just move around her but hoped that her intervention would somehow help.

Sometimes she still felt so human

"Move Yui!"Subaru ordered her as she moved closer to protect Ayato. She shook her head no and stayed her ground.

"Subaru please stop! It's okay I forgive him"Yui explained as she tried to soothe his anger but Subaru was already too far lost in his own rage. His red eyes burned a bright red with a thrist to kill.

"No Subaru please! You can't!"Yui turned to cover Ayato with her body. She hugged him tightly and Subaru stopped his approach for a moment. Even Ayato seemed confused.

"Please..please.. I love him"


	20. Painful Truth Part 2

**AN: Hi everyone. Just a quick note, I'm leaving for Japan on Friday and won't be back for a week so you'll have to wait till around the 11th for an update to this story. I'll hopefully get some great Diabolik doujinshi that I can scan somewhere for everyone to read. I might try to update again before I leave but cannot promise anything.**

Subaru hadn't moved or talked to anyone since Yuis sudden defense of Ayato. He didn't even seem upset, but perhaps that was the scariest thing.

Reiji had called an end to their fight, since the house couldn't take anymore damage at this point and there were some important matters he needed to address, mainly their little love triangle which had gotten out of hand.

"I assume neither of you are willing to give her up? Subaru? Are you still with us"Reiji kicked Subaru in the shin but got no reply, he simply sat there staring at the wall.

Yui didn't know what to say anymore, he had just completely shut off to her and everyone else. The only one who looked the slightest bit happy was Ayato and he didn't seem to care at all about Subarus moping. It was surprising enough that Laito actually seemed a bit concerned for Subarus mental state, he hadn't made a single joke about the situation yet.

"If he's going to be like that then it's pretty obvious, we all know that neither of us are likely to share so he just needs to get over it. Once again Ore-sama is the best"Ayatos cocky attitude was not helping the situation at all and Yui was silently praying for him to stop saying such horrible things right now. While Subaru looked calm she was sure there was a some terrible rage building up inside of him.

Yui reached her hand out to touch his shoulder, to her surprise Subaru batted her hand away

"Don't touch me"His tone was ice cold, even when she had first come to the mansion he had never treated her so coldly.

Yui could almost feel her heart breaking but instead just felt a numbness in her chest. She had broken his trust in her, something that had taken her a very long time to earn.

"If you two aren't willing to have a mature conversation then leave, I need to discuss something with Yui...alone"Reiji waited for both of them to leave. Ayato left with a smile and disappeared out the door while Subaru simply jumped out the window to who knows where. Yui knew he would be fine if he actually fell from that height but it still worried her.

Reiji brought his chair a bit closer to her and waved Laito away who was peaking through the door

"I know you're there, leave"Reiji looked over to the couch where Shu was sleeping. He had his ear buds in but Reiji knew better, he could easily hear through those when he wanted too.

Shu didn't bother moving but only continued listening to his music

"Shu could you please..."Yui looked over to Shu who actually opened his eyes for her. He gave her a annoyed look, like he was doing her some sort of favor before he vanished.

Reiji seemed to scan the room but didn't see any of his brothers still around

"Yui, Doctor Rainhart contacted the house earlier"

"Oh, yes I fainted at school. I'm sorry for the trouble, I'll be more careful to drink enough"Yui recalled her trip to the infirmary but hadn't been feeling sick since then, just a bit more thirsty then usual.

Then again she didn't know how thirsty a vampire was supposed to be.

"You seem to misunderstand, Doctor Rainhart called to see if you had already made plans for that"Reiji pointed down to Yuis stomach and she just stared at him confused.

Was he calling her fat?

Why was Doctor Rainhart suddenly concerned about her weight? She hadn't really gained anything, if anything she'd lost weight recently since food wasn't really in her diet.

"Um.. I guess I could join the schools gym if you really think it's an issue..."Yui didn't really feel comfortable with Reijis sudden concern for her lack of physical fitness. She was never the most athletic but then again that was due to the anemia

The look of annoyance on Reiji face mixed with amazement as he was clearly trying to calm himself down. He stood up for a moment, walked around his chair and sat back down.

"Yui I meant the child, not your lack of muscle tone"Reiji stressed as he couldn't believe how horribly dense she was at this moment.

The word child echoed in Yuis mind as she seemed to replay all her very recent sexual encounters between Ayato and Subaru. The thought never crossed her mind to use protection since they were vampires and she was human, oh wait no she wasn't human. She hadn't been since the awakening.

Her face paled as Yui took a deep breath

She couldn't just get rid of it

What would god think?

Then again what did god think of all her recent actions and non-human body

Yui was at a loss

"It's highly unlikely that Ayato will want it if he's not the father, and by Subarus reaction to you.. I doubt he wants to be around you at all right now or anytime soon"Reiji was being firmly honest with her. There would be no beating around the bush about this topic and she needed to make a choice.

Yui crossed her arms over her stomach, for a moment trying to picture what a child would be like.

She had always wanted to be a mother one day, but then again she had always wanted to get married too. It wasn't likely either of them were planning to marry her anytime soon

"You shouldn't start to show for another few months so feel free to think about it first, however you could no longer be considered a prospective bride once it's born"Reiji felt he was stating the obvious but there was no possible way Yui would be able to marry anyone of his brothers after having the child. Perhaps one of the Mukamis would be willing to take her.

Yui tried to take in all the information she had just received

With nothing left to say Reiji left her alone to think

The walk to Subarus room seemed longer then it ever had before as Yui made her way there. She wasn't surprised to find it locked and upon knocking no one answered, then again she didn't expect him to. But she needed to see him soon, talking to him was the only thing she could do right now.

With Subaru not answering her, Yui found her way to Ayatos room to see him uncharacteristically happy. He was organizing his 'toys' which were nothing more then a bunch of torture devices that Yui hoped would never be used on her.

"You came by to see me? Couldn't get enough of my handsome face I bet"Ayato kicked his door shut and pulled Yui closer to him. He had been over joyed when she confessed her love for him, and the look of complete shock on Subarus face was great too.

Ayato almost didn't notice the conflicted look in Yuis eyes until she started pulling back from him

"Ayato.. do you like children?"Yui asked as she played with the fabric of his hoodie. He gave her a confused look but then started to ponder the thought.

Not that he didn't like kids

He just didn't see himself having one for another 100 years, maybe 200.

"I guess, why you wanna practice having a baby tonight? I'm move then willing"Ayato leaned forward and nipped at Yuis ear, this normally gave him a cute squeal of delight but right now she just curled away from him

"No Ayato please listen, if I had a baby would you want it? Even if it wasn't yours?"Yui pressed her hands against his chest to keep a good distance between them.

The playful look that he held disappeared and Yui could feel the little hope she was holding onto falling away from her

"If it's not mine why would I want it"

His response left Yui scared

Fearful that she had made a mistake saying anything to him

The way his eyes narrowed and he looked at her stomach made her scared

The way his hand opened and she heard his knuckles crack, as if getting ready to slash her, Yui couldn't help but want to run

"I..I was only asking"Yui tried her best to sound convincing as Ayato continued to stare at her stomach.

"Ayato really I promise"Yui raised her hands to tap his forehead, when his eyes finally met hers she gave him her best smile. She even let out a slight giggle and tired to keep her heart from scrambling around

His green eyes examined her carefully, almost as it searching for something.

She could swear that his ears twitched for a moment too

"That's not funny Yui, I don't like jokes when they're on me"Ayatos face softened and he flicked her in the nose. Yui felt herself calm down, her heart no longer racing.

Yui commented on how he was a baby and promised to come see him soon.

Of course she just really wanted a reason to leave his room.

Her legs shook slightly as she made her way down the hall, when she finally got to her room she quickly locked the door.

Almost not seeing Subaru sitting at her window

Leaning against the door she didn't know what to say to him, he wasn't even looking at her

"Hi.."Yui slowly made her way towards him, uncertain of what to say.

When he gave her a sideways glance, Yui felt a small spark of hope. He was at least looking at her

"Subaru.. can we talk..?"Yui placed her hand on his elbow, tugging lightly at his shirt.

The pressure that followed had Yui gasp for air as her back smacked against the ground and her heard hit with a thud. She could feel the weight of Subarus hands against her shoulders and his legs on either side of her stomach. A slight panic set in as Yui realized he was sitting on her, leaning over her with his eyes staring at her face

"You want to talk.. talk about what"It wasn't a question so Yui didn't answer, she just waited for him to continue.

It was hard for her to look at him this way.

The pain in his eyes was unreal and Yui knew it was all her fault. His teeth gritted together hard as each words came out slowly like he was struggling for some type of control, his eyes looked like pits of fire yet somehow like he might cry at any moment, his hands felt like rocks on her shoulders yet somehow she knew he wouldn't crush her.

"Talk about how you love him? Did you even want me to come back?!"Subarus hand raised and Yui closed her eyes, she had felt Ayatos hit before and knew Subarus was going to hurt just as much. However he simply slammed his fist into the carpet and the floor shook.

"Were you just playing me?! Was it funny to hear me say I love you!"

The sound of his fist cracking the ground beneath her was horrifying, if he hit her with that much force she was sure her skull would just cave in

"Did you even mean it when you told me you loved me!"Yui saw his hand raise again, she watched as it got closer to her face as she flinched for the impact. When it didn't come she looked to the side, his hand was firm. A few centimeters from her face and shaking.

"Fuck! I can't even hit you!"When his fist smashed into the ground this time Yui heard the sound of a puddle, it was likely of his blood that had seeped into the carpet.

He held himself above her silently now

"Is it because you think I'm disgusting too... you think I'm filthy and want someone better.. is that it..."Subarus words had lost their anger and now just held a depth of sorrow. Yui had her eyes closed in fear the cracking wood would hurt her but as his words became soft she slowly opened them.

She wished she hadn't

The feeling of water hitting her face

The coldest feeling was a vampires tears

He was still leaning over her, the smell of his bloody hand didn't mask the scent of his tears

His red eyes squeezed shut as tears fell upon her face

'What have I done'Was Yuis only thought. She raised her hands up to cradle his face and to her surprise he remained still.

"Why am I never enough... I wanted so much to be enough for you"He rolled off her and Yui watched him carefully.

Subaru flipped her bed over and kicked her side table across the room. The entire time cussing incoherently to himself while he wiped away tears.

"If you want him so badly you can have him! I'm not going to stick around here and be second best to that jackass!"The sound of Yuis window being broken open by Subarus kick was just one of many thing being broken as he rampaged through her room.

Yui watched as he leapt from her window into the sky, he was floating there and Yui could no longer sit and watch

If he left now, she knew he would never come back

Her legs carried her scared and shaking body to the window sill and she reached out for him

He didn't respond when she shouted his name and leaned out the window to try and grasp for him

The smell of blood however carried on the wind

Yuis hand sliced the broken glass as she reached out, the surface slick with her own blood as she suddenly found herself weightless

Falling through the air

The light from her window getting farther away as she saw Subaru looking down at her

Yuis hands came to wrap around her stomach, she knew from this height she would die. An her baby along with her. But part of her still longed to protect it.

Yuis eyes closed, waiting for her fate to come.

She wouldn't blame Subarus for not saving her, if he even could.

She had hurt him beyond compare

The feeling of a branch smacking against her back and then arms suddenly coming to cover her

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to kill yourself!"His voice was screaming but to Yui it sounded like a whisper as her ears rang. Her head was pulsing and she could feel her back bleeding from the branches.

The feeling of floating stopped and the smell of dew grass was the only thing she could smell

Yui laid in his arms, feeling scared, weak and hurt. But at the same time relieved, as angry as he was with her, he had still saved her. Subaru cradled her, feeling the blood from her back seeping down his forearm, he had seen her fall and dived to catch her. If it wasn't for the tree slowly her fall he wouldn't have been able to.

"Subaru... is my stomach okay?"Yui whispered softly as she felt her head continue to pulse, the feeling of fighting to stay awake was still there. She reached up to touch his face, checking if he was real or if she had simply died and was imagining him now.

"Your stomach? Who cares about your fuckin stomach! Your backs gushing out blood"Subaru made quick work to rip the remaining fabric from her back and try to treat the wound. It was a long uneven slash but it wasn't deep, it was just bleeding like crazy and the scent of her blood was driving him insane.

His hands gripped her tightly as he dragged his tongue along her wound. The taste of her blood was mind blogging sometimes and he almost forgot about closing the wound.

All the while Yui was trying to speak, her mind slowly falling in and out of consciousness

"Subaru.. please.."Yui whispered softly as she tried to gain his attention, she wasn't at all worried about her back right now

The hissing sound told her to be quite but Yui continued to whimper for his attention

After what felt like her 20th attempt he finally stopped licking her wound and held her up to face him

"Please...the baby"Yui tried her best to be coherent because Subarus face just told her she wasn't making sense.

She could feel consciousness leaving her now as he asked what she meant

She wanted to explain

To beg him to get her somewhere safe

To ask him to stay

To remain by her side

But she found herself unable to

Instead the darkness surround her and sleep came

This left Subaru unsure of what to do. He was confused, angry, and overall just wanted to be alone but Yui had clearly been pleading for his help.

He had considered leaving her there for a moment, someone would find her.

Realizing he couldn't bring himself to do it, Subaru carried her into the mansion and laid her body on one of the couches.

Her words played over and over in his mind now. She had clearly been worried about her stomach, a baby she said, the thought of her being pregnant was almost laughable. Humans weren't capable of getting pregnant by vampires and... the realization came to him.

'She's not human anymore...'Subarus brushed the hair from her face, it was wet with the dew from the tree she had fallen into. The thought of her no longer being human, he had forgotten so often that she was a vampire now. Capable of drinking blood, living longer, and having a child. Having his child.

"Hm.. Bitch-chan had a little accident?"Laito could be seen looking down from the railing, he didn't care what Ayato said about calling her Bitch-chan, he would call her what he wanted too. The smell of Yuis blood had drawn him to the living room and he was excited to see what was happening now. To his disappointment she was asleep and Subaru was hovering over her.

"Shut up and get me Reiji, she hit her head pretty hard" Subaru glared up at Laito who simply disappeared, he would not leave Yuis side now until he knew that she was okay.

Even if he was hurt and angry

He had decided when he came back from the netherworld that he loved her

Enough to endure anything for her


	21. Authors Note

**Hi everyone. I'm back from Japan and will update soon.**

 **I bought a crazy amount of stuff!**

 **All the art book, the games, so much doujinshi! Pillows, blankets, cups, everything.**

 **I'm trying to figure out where to post it for you guys.**

 **If you have any ideas let me know, also if you want to see the doujinshi I bought let me know.**

 **I have a lot of YuixSubaru, two YuixShu, one YuixLaito, and one YuixRuki.**

 **Also if you ever want tips on traveling to Japan let me know, I'll be happy to help.**


	22. Human or Vampire, Life or Death

**Hi everyone. I'm going to post a link to my online photo gallery later so you can check out the stuff from Japan I brought back.**

 **I'm also doing a give away. I have an extra YuixSubaru doujinshi I bought by accident and it seems a shame to just keep it for myself. I'd like to mail it to someone who would really appreciate it. PM me if you'd like it, I'll put all your user names into a google randomizer and then mail it once I'm done.**

-Back to our story-

"Can't you just do it while she's sleeping?"Ayato sat against the window as Reiji continued his examination of Yuis sleeping form. It had been a few hours since Subaru had brought her in and it was clear she would be asleep for awhile tonight.

Reiji being the only responsible one, as far as he was concerned. Took it upon himself to explain to Ayato and Subaru the current condition Yui was in, baby and all.

The only reaction he got from Subaru was a long silence followed by a broken chair, and Ayato was just complaining that Reiji should make quick work of removing the problem before she woke up.

"I do have some morals, her agreement is important"Reiji shot Ayato a side ways glare and continued to bandage up Yuis arm back. She didn't make any noise but there was a look of discomfort on her face

"This is your fault you know"Ayato was getting annoyed with Reijis lack of compliance on this issue and moved to kick Subarus chair. The movement didn't seem to faze him as Subaru remained quietly seated.

At the moment Subaru really didn't know what to think or feel about the situation. The thought of being a father wasn't very appealing at the moment and the unsure chance that it was even his made the entire situation even worse, but at the same time he felt responsible for this. He was aware he had left, he choose to leave.

It made Ayatos words feel all the more real to him, he couldn't even argue back

"You should have just stayed gone and we wouldn't need to worry"Ayato was having this own type of hissy fit now that Subaru was being unresponsive and slammed the door as he left

A sigh from Reiji at Ayato childish behavior was the only sound now

"I trust you'll be here tonight? I have work to do"Reiji asked but received no answer from Subaru. Another troublesome brother who would rather be silent the talk. Reiji told him to call if Yui woke up and then took his leave, there were matters to attend to now and find Ayato was one of them.

How long he had been sitting there staring at her was lost to him

But as the sun started to raise he realized it must have been awhile

Subaru closed the curtains and went to sit beside her sleeping form, her breathing steady

'I could just kill her'The thought crossed Subarus mind as he looked down at her peaceful face

Her confession of love towards his brother had hurt, hurt worse then anything he ever imagined

He hated her

He loved her

He wanted her to die

He never wanted to be without her

The polar opposites in his feelings were confusing

The need to run away again felt right

But he knew he couldn't leave now

"You're such a pain"Subaru fingers moved to brush the hair from her face, the feeling seemed to make her stir slightly now as Yui rolled over onto her side. Her hands moved to touch his leg, gently curling her fingers around the fabric of his pants.

She was cute like this

-Later that day-

Yui had woken up several hours ago and was highly surprised to find a much less angry Subaru sitting next to her. He didn't say much but just played with a lock of her hair for awhile. Every now and again he'd ask if she was cold and then readjust the blankets to help.

She wanted to ask him if he was planning on staying now, but didn't in fear that the answer would be no

She wanted to ask where Ayato was, but knew mentioning him now would only push Subaru away.

"Were you going to tell me or not?"

His question was sudden and caught Yui a bit off guard. His arm was draped around her stomach and his face pressed against her back.

"I..I was, i just didn't know what exactly I was going to say..."Yui knew what he was asking about, she wasn't surprised that he knew now. She had reasoned that Reiji had explained things to him, and likely Ayato also.

The fact that only Subaru was sitting with her right now hurt a bit

Had she not just told Ayato she loved him recently?

Why wasn't he also here to watch her?

Yui pushed those thoughts aside for now as she knew Subaru needed her attention at the moment.

"Do you really love him or are you trying to make me jealous?" She couldn't see his face but heard the slight grinding of his teeth at that moment. Yui felt her heart pain a bit, she knew he was hurting now.

But being honest was for the best

"I think I love him... I feel like I do but.. I love you too Subaru... I don't want you to disappear again"Yui placed her hands over his. The fabric of her shirt looked stained as his hands curled into a fist, there was a noticeable growling sound that Yui tired to ignore from him. But he didn't pull away from her and remained still.

Afraid he would suddenly choose to leave again, Yui rolled over to face him. His grip on her remained firm but now he was pressed against her stomach, her fingers playing with his soft hair. The way it curled slightly at the ends was always something she enjoyed.

"What if you need to trade me for that thing"The way his fingers tapped against her stomach made Yui want to curl away. She was scared, of what she wasn't sure anymore.

Would he really be that cruel to her?

To force her to pick him over something that was literally a part of her at the moment?

The memory of Ayatos knuckles cracking and the look he gave her replayed in her mind. Where all vampires that cruel when it came to children? Weren't they already hundreds of years old? Shouldn't you want to have children with someone you love?

Or maybe that was it

Love

The unfamiliar emotion to them also came with unfamiliar things

Children were the ultimate symbol of love between two people

A symbol of something vampires supposably couldn't feel

Yui let her fingers continue to play with his hair as she thought

"I would but... I..I don't know if I'd be able to forgive you for making me choose that"Yui spoke as honestly as she could at the moment. While the her child was no more then a bunch of cells right now, she somehow felt attached to it. An the thought of it being part of someone she loved, only made her want to protect it more.

However if the choice was between the child and Subaru, she knew her choice would be him. She had lost him once before and didn't know if she could handle losing him again.

But what about Ayato?

Would she pick him over this child she was already imagining holding in her arms? She couldn't say for sure. The choice didn't seem as clear.

Subarus fingers had stopped tapping at her stomach after Yui spoke, he now simply pressed his hand against her. Feeling the slightly winkled fabric of her dress

'This isn't fair'Was Subarus only thought as his eyes closed. Things never seemed to work out the way he wanted them to.

As a child he only wanted to spend time with his mother

As a teenager he only wanted to be left alone

An with Yui he only wanted to be her only love, to have her to himself

The thought of her being with his brother was sickening

It made his stomach turn and he wanted to watch the life drain from her eyes

But at the same time he couldn't even bring himself to strike her

His hand itched to hit her but his body wouldn't allow him it

"I'm not going anywhere... but no more seeing him, if you want to be with him then you can't be with me. I'm not sharing you, this isn't some sort of threesome I can live with"

Yui opened her mouth to speak but Subaru quickly covered it, he wasn't done speaking

"I know you've slept with him and that's already hard enough to handle, I don't want him to keep touching you. I can't stand the smell of him on you"

Yui thought back to her recent activities with Ayato, now wondering if Subaru was aware of it

"I don't care if it's not mine.. It's not like I was going to be a good father either way"

Subaru removed himself from her body and Yui began to panic that he was leaving her there alone, instead he simply sat on at the edge of the bed.

"I'll give you until later today to pick... you don't have to worry about me leaving if you'd rather be with him but don't be surprised if I ignore you for awhile"

The way he rubbed his neck awkwardly let Yui know how difficult this was for him

He was trying to be reasonable

Something that didn't come to Subaru easily

"Okay..."

Yui wasn't sure what exactly to say but just stared at him, the way his silver locks fell to cover his face reminded her of the first time she met him. He was rude, he was cruel, and yet somehow treated her more gently then anyone else.

"Okay!?"This time Subaru yelled before getting off the bed and kicking it hard. The bed shook a bit but Yui quickly nodded, afraid her words wouldn't come out right

With an annoyed "good", Subaru left her there.

She was sure he was going to the garden

Whenever things became difficult for him that's where he'd end up

Sitting among the roses thinking

But now it was her time to think

'He's willing to stay... because he loves me? I know he does but...'Yui thought about Subarus words. She would not be allowed to have Ayato anymore if she wanted Subaru to stay by her side

That was reasonable

No one wants to share their lover

'But..'The events of Yuis encounter with Ayato played through her mind. The moment she was in his arms, she wanted nothing more then to be with him. The way his emerald eyes looked into her, seemingly looking into her soul, the way his voice made her heart sing, and the way he seemed to light a fire in her with a simple touch, it made everything difficult.

Would she be able to stay away from him in that way?

Or would she continue to fall victim to his charm

Because part of her heart already belonged to him

Wandering through the mansion Yui was surprised to hear almost nothing, it was rare it was this quite. Normally she'd at least hear someone talking or doing something about. She made her way to Ayato room but was surprised to see he wasn't inside, in fact it looked like he hadn't been inside for awhile by how the books she'd knocked over in their love making were still on the floor.

"Looking for Ayato?"A voice came from behind that made Yui jump, she still wasn't used to having everyone suddenly appear. Hopefully she would acquire some sort of super hearing soon.

Turning around Yui was met with another part of green eyes that belonged to none other then Laito, a playful grin was on his lips now

"Laito! You scared me, but yes do you know where he is?"Yui asked as Laito leaned away from her. He moved to stand on the railing and began to walk slowly down the hall, Yui followed after him. Half concerned that he'd fall and half wanting to know where Ayato had gone

"Wouldn't you like to know Bitch-chan"Laito continued walking on the railing, every now and again pretending to fall so Yui would reach out to try and grab him. The look on her face was priceless every time.

Laito eventually stopped walking along the railing and took a bow

Confused Yui watched as he jumped from the railing and back flipped onto the floor below. She had seen Kanato do something similar before except this time she had been a bit more annoyed. Yes they couldn't really get hurt but that was no excuse to do such reckless things. Laito just looked up at her and smiled before disappearing

'Where am I?'Yui turned to looked around her, she had followed Laito into the far east side of the mansion that she rarely entered. There was never a reason for her to go this deep into it, no one slept down here and there was little to do. Apparently it was all storage. Sighing Yui began to walk back down the hallway to where she came from, hoping not to get lost. She kept her hand against the railing, knowing if she followed it then she'd reach her room again eventually.

"Why are you down here?"

The sound of his voice made Yui jump a bit but she was happy to see Ayato standing behind her, holding what looked like another Iron Maiden under his arm.

"Ayato! I was looking for you actually...do you think we could talk about..."

"About the baby? You didn't get rid of it yet? The hell are you waiting for"Ayato pulled the Iron Maiden along the carpet as he continued to walk with Yui. Her pace was slow but he seemed to be fine with it right now, more distracted by the thing he had gone to retrieve from storage.

Yui wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that

He was being so blunt about wanting her to get rid of it

Eventually she found herself standing still in the hall until Ayato seemed to notice

"Oi, why are you stopping? You should go lay back down, come on"Ayato wrapped a piece of cloth on the Iron Maidens hooks and then extended a hand to Yui. She stared at it for a moment, her hand reached out to grab his but suddenly she had second thoughts.

"Ayato, are you worried about me or about the baby?"

"Why would I care about something that's not mine"

He's words felt like a spike being pushed through Yuis heart

She flinched at his words

"You don't know that"Yui tried to argue but Ayato didn't seem at all swayed by her words. He let out a sigh and propped the maiden up against the wall.

"Yui what's bugging you? Seriously you haven't been this disobedient in awhile"Ayato brushed the dust off his shoulder and eyed her. He could see by the way she bite her lip that something was wrong, she always did that when there was something to say. Her fingers pressed together and then closed as she thought

Disobedient?

Like a possession

Like something that belong to him

Something that was supposed to listen to him

"You..You love me don't you Ayato?"

Yui watched as a look of confusion and then a softening expression crossed his face. His hand came to cradle her cheek softly as he gave her a rare smile.

"Yes, I love you the way you are. I don't want our relationship to change because of something like that getting in the way. Can't you understand that?"His voice was smooth and soft, almost charming as Yui looked into his eyes. Those emerald eyes that had cared for her when Subaru was gone. The soft touch of his hand that had held her many times.

Yui felt her heart ache

Was this a vampires nature?

Or was this just him

Yui fiddled with the end of her dress, afraid to ask a question she had been wondering

One that had kept her awake some nights when Ayato held her

"Ayato.. did you love me as a human too...? Or only now that I'm like you"Yui had longed to know the answer to this question, if she was only his equal now or if she had always meant something to him.

She knew Subaru had cared for her long before she was fully a vampire, but with Ayato she was unsure

Would she give up a child for him? She wasn't sure but knew she could easily find out

It was his answer to this question that she needed to know

"Human? How could I love a human. That doesn't matter right? I mean you're not human anymore pancake"Ayato said teasingly as he grinned at her. Humans were beneath him, humans where weak, they died, they broke easily, they could never be something more then a moments thought.

Ayato couldn't understand why Yui would bother asking such a silly question

She wasn't human

So why did it matter?

He loved her now

The way she was

Perfect

Beautiful

Flawless

An like him

So when Yui raised her hand and it made contact with his cheek, he was caught of guard and stumbled a bit

"Oi! Why'd you hit me!"Ayato yelled as Yui ran past him, he was left there confused. Unsure of what had set her off.

His cheek didn't hurt but he was still shocked a bit by it

"Still got those dam human emotions"


	23. Nothing

**Hi everyone! I've put all your names in so far but will give it another day before drawing the winner :) I'm also almost done uploading all my pictures to the photo gallery I have.**

 **I'm also going to make a list of the stores I went to in Japan that ship to america so we don't all just have to keep using Otakumode. No offense to them but they run out of stock way to quickly for me to ever buy anything!**

 **-Back to the story-**

Hiding had never been Yuis strong suit so she was surprised that no one had found her yet. She could hear Subaru stomping around her room looking for her and he was clearly getting annoyed with her lack of response. She could hear Ayato fighting with Reiji in the hallway about how poorly he's behaving and that he'll become as useless as Shu soon.

She had hidden herself in one of the cabinets that lined the hallway, she had been amazed that she was able to fit but it was fairly tight.

When Ayato had come after her to try and confront her about hitting him, she had hid herself away as quickly as possible.

'My legs going to fall asleep..'Yui thought as she wiggled her toes, trying her best to relax her legs. She didn't intend to stay in there forever but at least wanted some more time alone

The sound of someone tapping against the top of her small hiding place caused Yuis heart to pick up pace

"Why are you in Teddys napping spot?"A rough kick came from the outside that caused Yui to squirm out. She fell face first onto the carpet and saw Kanato leaning over her, an irritated look on his face.

Kanato was by far the most bipolar of his siblings and maybe the most violent in terms of actually hurting her but she knew that he rarely did unless provoked.

Crawling out of the small space Yui watched as Kanato placed his teddy inside and closed it. He didn't acknowledge Yui at all and then continued on it's way

"Where the hell have you been!?"

Yui quickly stood up at the sound of Subarus voice coming down the hall. He must have become worked up when he couldn't find her in the house or her bedroom. After she had left to see Ayato she had more or less gone missing.

Knowing that there was no real option now but to talk to him, Yui made her way towards him and back into her bedroom. She was surprised to find that nothing was broken but could tell he had kicked her wall several times.

They remained silent for awhile. Subaru just leaning against her door and Yui sitting on her bed.

It was an awkward silence

Uncomfortable

Uneasy

"Tck..."The sound of him getting annoyed made Yui nervous

What was she supposed to say?

"Did you make a choice yet? I'm not in the mood to wait"He had been like this with her recently. Upset, distant, like they weren't lovers in anyway.

But Yui understood why

He was scared she wouldn't pick him, and being distant made it easier if she were to not. It he acted upset then it would help to hide how hurt he truly was

Yui understood him

She knew him better then he might know himself at this point

The thought brought a slight smile to her face

"We live in the same house.. it'd be hard to not talk to him at all"Yui began, it wasn't like her to try and argue with him but she needed to make the situation livable

"I'll try not to be alone with him if that's what you want...but he's still my friend"

"Are you asking me to be tolerant of your relationship with him...? That's asking too much"

"But-"

"You love him, I'm not going to be tolerant of that"

"But Subaru I-"

"All or nothing Yui"

His gaze had softened now as he came to sit beside her. His hand just out of reach from hers and Yui sat there now thinking. All or nothing. It was either all of him or none of him.

Yui couldn't help but think about after Subaru came back

She had hated seeing Ayato the way he was

She couldn't stand the thought of having him completely out of her life

But the same could be said for Subaru

'He's not wrong.. it wouldn't be fair..'Yui knew he was right, it would be wrong for her expect him to tolerate her relationship with Ayato. Friendship or otherwise right now.

Her fingers curled together as she could feel her only option now

It would be the only fair thing she could do

"Nothing"

And like that she was alone

-As Morning Turned to Night for several days-

No one had really expected Yuis choice to be what it was, however no one was arguing anymore either.

There was a noticeable hatred now between Subaru and Ayato but neither of them seemed to be acting on it. An neither of them were talking to Yui at all.

She had picked nothing

Nothing

As in neither of them

It felt wrong to pick one and hurt the other

The only solution she could find was to have neither of them

"Dinner is ready, hurry up"The faint sound of Shus voice came from Yuis open door as she thanked him for letting her know.

No one but Shu and Reiji were talking to her right now.

In class Ayato ignored her and at home it was even worse. Subaru hadn't even looked at her yet and she could truly feel the lose of having him near by.

Yui made her way into the dining room, everyone was already sitting down and eating. The chair that was empty now was placed by Laito who welcomed her happily. He was taking true pleasure in watching everything unfold.

'Just eat.. I need to eat'Yui cut through her meat carefully, knowing she needed to stay as healthy as possible now. Frankly it wasn't that hard at the moment, no one was drinking her blood.

The glass in front of her was red and cold. She knew it was blood from their back supply since she had told Reiji she wouldn't be drinking from anyone anymore. He had protested, saying it wasn't healthy for a baby but Yui promised to drink excessively of it.

It would be her 4th glass today

The taste was horrible, like drinking cough syrup

It tasted cold and thick, and the after taste was even worse.

A snickering sound came from next to Yui as she saw Laito ripping his bread apart

"Bitch-chan why don't you have something a bit fresher? Hm?"Laito teased as he watched her drink the cold blood that even he found disgusting. He knew very well that Yui had taken a stance against drinking from any of them and how horrible cold blood tasted.

Trying not to play into his games Yui returned to her food, stating that she was fine

'What..it smells like..'Yui could feel her body pulse at the smell. Her eyes turned to see Laito had cut his hand purposefully against his steak knife. The blood running down his hand didn't smell all that much better then the blood she had been drinking, but it was fresh, warm, and made her body itch.

Ignoring her impulses we something she had been trying this entire week

She ignored the impulse to crawl into Subarus coffin with him after he went to bed, ignoring her again

She ignored her wants to talk to Ayato when he passed her in the hall at school

And now she had to ignore this as well

"Excuse me please!"Yui dropped her utensils and quickly made her way out of the room. She could hear the irritated sigh of Reiji as she left followed by Laitos snickering but was too flustered to care.

Her heart was pounding, her throat felt dry, and her stomach felt like it was in knots

it wasn't until she was wrapped under her blanket that she felt any peace

-in the dining room-

"You're table manners are disgusting, clean up that mess"Reiji pointed to the noticeable red stain that now covered the table cloth.

Laito licked his wound clean and watched as it slowly began to heal. There was nothing more fun lately then seeing Yui suffer.

"Fucking pervert"

"Oh it seems he hasn't died yet, good of you to finally say something"Ayato tossed a bread roll at Subarus head but he didn't seem to notice or care.

To say Ayato was annoyed with Yuis choice would have been an understatement. He hated that she even had a difficult time picking between the two of them. Ayato felt he was obviously the better choice, he was stronger, he was smarter, he was faster, he was just better.

"Shut up, I'm done with this"Subaru didn't feel like entertaining Reijis ideal family moment anymore and made his way out. He hadn't said much in the entire week and wasn't about to start talking now

"She's not going to last much longer drinking only that, too bad. I was becoming rather fond of her.. weren't you too Teddy?"Kanato was the next to get up and leave, he flicked over the glass Yui had been drinking. The cold blood spilled onto the table and it look unappealing even to him.


	24. How We Deal With Things

**Congratulation to sillensa for winning the small contest I had. I'll PM you for your address shortly after posting this and mail it out next week. It's coming all the way from Hawaii so be patient please :)**

 **Even our mail system is on Hawaii time.**

 **Oh yes, I live on Oahu. Aloha~**

-Back to our story-

Time seemed to blur together as the days bent into weeks and before Yui even realized it, a month had passed. She only knew because staring at her calendar was a small red circle that would have normally indicated the start of her period, but she was well aware that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Physically you would never be able to guess she had changed at all, Reiji said he wasn't sure of how long it'd take the child to develop since she was the first human to survive an awakening. The possibilities were endless right now.

She swore he was just using her so he could write a book about awakened brides and make a fortune.

'Their a bit loose now..'Yui pulled up the zipper to her skirt, it hung a bit more loosely on her then before. While she had been making real efforts to eat and drink more, she could that swallowing the cold liquid was getting more difficult. It was no wonder the brothers always preferred her blood.

Her slight loss in weight was worrisome but Yui didn't know what else exactly to do at the moment. She was already eating at least three meals a day and drinking the bags of blood Reiji gave her whenever possible. Yet somehow she looked so tired.

The dark circles around her eyes only seemed to be brought out more by the paleness of her skin.

She made her way down the staircase towards the front of the mansion.

The smell of blood was faint in the air as Yui tried to cover her nose. She knew where it was coming from

'At least he's not starving himself..'Yui couldn't help but feel slightly hurt.

Whenever she saw Ayato he smelt of blood, fresh human blood. His shirt was slightly stained with it now as Yui brushed past him and entered the limo. He didn't even acknowledge her presence but grinned happily to himself, likely satisfied with his latest meal

"That smell is disgusting"Reiji commented on the smell of blood coming from Ayato. It didn't smell exactly appealing to Yui either but she didn't find it disgusting

Ayato brushed off Reijis comment at first, not caring what his brother thought of him

"Of course he'd pick the worse quality of women to drink from"Kanato commented to his Teddy, obviously also repulsed by the smell of blood coming from his brother.

"Shut up! She had a great rack so who cares, as long as Ore-sama can have some fun"Ayato paid Yui no attention but she could tell that remark was directed to hurt her

An it slightly did

She curled back a bit into her chair and placed her bag in front of her, now a bit ashamed of her body.

His passive aggressive comments had been becoming worse lately

It made her question if he ever thought she was beautiful

"Scoot over, it's so fuckin crowded in here already"The sound of Subaru coming to join them was enough for Yui to try and shake off Ayato cruel words

However Subaru hadn't been treating her much better

He ignored her

Completely

She could be standing right in front of him and he'd just walk straight past her

Not even bothering to give her a glance

'I hate these car rides the most'Was Yuis only thought now. She hated how long these rides had become.

During these rides it would either be filled with silence, Ayato bragging about some wonderful piece of ass he had recently, or someone teasing her about her current appearance.

So when Yui was finally in class she felt relaxed a bit

The teacher had moved her seat away from Ayato, at first Yui was going to protest but didn't see the point. It's not like sitting near him was any good now that they weren't talking.

Focusing on school work should have become easier, but now it just seemed pointless. She was left alone all day at the mansion, no one bothered her at all meaning she could catch up on all the school work she'd missed.

But it also felt her feeling alone

So alone that when the lunch bell rang she didn't even notice it

'I need to go somewhere to drink this'Yui removed the small bottle from her bag, to anyone else it would look like fruit punch but it was her third bottle of blood for the day.

Yui slipped out into the hallway, trying her best not to notice Ayato shamelessly flirting in the hallway with some girl Yui already felt physically inferior to. She made her way up the staircase to the roof and looked around.

Lately there had been no one up here and she could have her unpleasant lunch in private, today it also seemed to be empty

'It tastes so bad! Why can't I get used to it'Yui fought the urge to gag and she sat down and tried her best to swallow a mouth full of the blood. It made her throat dry somehow.

She took a deep breath and tried again

"I really hate this.."Yui mumbled to herself and she coughed a bit. The blood was terrible, it tasted worse every time she drank it and nothing seemed to be able to wash away the taste.

Somehow it also made her stomach hurt which Yui didn't think was a good thing, but this was all she had right now.

It's not like she was going to go out and find someone to drink from

"Your taste in blood is as horrible as your taste in men"

Yui looked behind her to see Ruki standing there looking at her. He was rarely seen outside of the classroom so Yui was surprised but noticed he seemed perfectly healthy. She hadn't seen him since that since she gave him some blood, it brought her relief to know he had healed.

"It could be worse.. I just need to finish this"Yui shook the bottle a bit and wanted to throw up a bit. There was half a bottle left and she needed to finish it. All babies needed food and right now her baby needed a vampires best source of food, blood.

Taking the bottle to her lips Yui got ready to take another sip only to feel the bottle being lifted from her hands

"Why do you choose to stay there? Kou has told me you had a falling out with the narcissist and the walking tornado"Ruki tossed the bottle onto the grass and watched as the blood slipped into it. Coating the green leafs red. The scent of that blood was off putting, he couldn't imagine drinking it no matter how hungry he was. Even a field mouse would have taster blood.

Yui was half grateful to not have anymore blood to drink but half worried.

As much as she hated it she needed to drink that stuff

"No matter where I go things will never be okay, so I'd rather just stay where I am... who know... maybe one day things will work out"Yui couldn't help but still cling to that thread of hope. Everyday she hoped that Subaru might talk to her or that Ayato might directed his attention to her, if only to tease her.

Rukis eyes studied her face for a moment

She looked pitiful

Like a women so badly in love that she was beyond reasoning

"You should get rid of that abomination, it would likely solve the problem"Ruki could sense the change in her body a few weeks ago, he didn't need Kous eyes for that. He didn't know much about the situation but imagined that the thing Yui was carrying only made the situation worse.

Yui crossed her arms over her stomach, she didn't have any type of bump but felt like there was something to protect

"No, I've already decided to keep this with me. It's the last piece of him I have left"

"Piece of who?"

Yui felt her heart sink slightly now, Ruki was good with details. He had caught her slip of the tongue

"Sounds like livestock is aware of who the father is"Ruki wasn't all that interested personally but knew that Karl would find this to be useful information. He knew well that Karl was Reinheart and likely knew of Yuis pregnancy, the only thing he wasn't sure of which one of his sons it was.

Yui looked up at him, a cold analyzing gaze was on her

"I..I just have a good idea but it doesn't matter"Yui stood to leave, lunch would be over soon and she didn't feel safe right now being around Ruki.

She took a step back

He took a step forward

She slide her foot towards the door

He seemingly floated forward

"If you know then why not just stay with the father? You had a choice between them didn't you"Ruki asked as he tried to place the entire story together. Collecting details and building them like a puzzle is a talent he's always had.

The small collection of 3D puzzles he owned was proof of that

"I..I.."Yui continued to scoot away, she tried to turn the corner but suddenly found herself falling.

Her foot had gotten twisted into something and she fell backwards

Landing in an oddly comfortable spot

"How long were you planning on listening to us? You pureblood really have no manners"

Yui looked up to see she was being held above the ground by Subaru. He was eyeing Ruki threateningly but wasn't getting much of a response. It didn't take long before Yui once again found herself standing up straight and Subarus touch gone from her.

In that brief moment when he had held her, she almost felt like things were okay

But just as quickly was that feeling gone

"I wasn't listening, you just happened to be here while I was resting"Subaru turned away from them, he had little effort to see if Yui had gotten hurt but still glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Silently checking for any damage to her.

"You've been following her for weeks, are you some type of voyeur"Ruki accusation was enough to make Subaru blush in embarrassment and irritation.

It was true he had been following her

But only at school

He wasn't some type of pervert who just watched her in the bath

Except for that one time...

"Go the hell away! You're more annoying then that dam idol!"Subaru pushed the thoughts from his mind as he grabbed Yuis arm roughly and began to pull her away towards the staircase

"Su-Subaru where are we going?"Yui didn't fight him as he dragged her now. She had missed him, even if he was angry, the fact that he was acknowledging her was already wonderful.

Once they reached the bottom of the staircase Subaru had effectively let go of her

The feeling of loneliness crept up on her now

'He did say he's ignore me for awhile.. I guess a month isn't much when you're immortal.."Yui thought as she took a deep breath and prepared herself to walk back to her class room

She turned and began to leave but stopped when she felt a grip on her wrist

"Did he hurt you? He didn't touch you right... like your stomach or anything.."He wasn't facing her and Yui was slightly glad for that. She was smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. He was concerned, he had been concerned enough to apparently follow her secretly.

There was a still a faint blush that Subaru was aware of on his cheeks, he was feeling a bit flustered from being exposed like that

He felt stupid for getting close enough for Ruki to notice him

An even stupider for rushing to catch Yui, she wouldn't have been seriously hurt from that fall, maybe a bruise at most

"No I'm fine.. um..thank you"

Yui didn't know what else to say but felt like this was her only chance to talk to him

He had been avoiding her so well that she almost never saw him now

"Um..Subaru..?"Yui reached out to tug on his sleeve slightly, he didn't look directly at her but she was glad he was at least facing her direction

She caught a glimpse of his deep crimson eyes through his hair

Somehow she felt embarrassed

"Do..do you think we could talk when we get home? It doesn't have to be for long but I..I've just kind of missed you"Yui could feel her stomach in knots now, the fear of his rejection was something she was prepared for but not something was wanted.

Saying she missed him was hard enough right now

She wasn't sure of his feelings at all

Ayatos ones seemed to be obvious to her

But Subarus were lost to her

"Yeah whatever, just stop being so dam clumsy"


	25. Forgiveness Part 1

**Hi everyone. I made a tumblr to post all my things from diabolik lovers, it's the same as my user name here. Diabolikfanfair.**

 **—back to our story—**

It had been over an hour since they returned home and Yui was begining to think Subaru had forgotten about coming to see her.

He had said nothing to her during the ride home and seemly dissappeared as soon as they entered the mansion.

'Maybe he changed his mind'Yui couldn't help but feel sad at the thought, she had missed having him around and the opportunity to talk to him again was something to look forward to.

Another hour passed before Yui decided that he wouldn't be coming to see her.

A hurt feeling of dissappointment began to over take her now

She had been looking forward to it

Suddenly she felt one side of her bed sink and was surprised to see Subaru lying so casually on his side, like he had been there the whole time waiting

"What's with that look?"He eyed her expressional curiously, she didn't exactly look happy to see him

"I thought maybe you forgot..." Yui tried not to appear too nervous but to be honest she could already feel her nerves getting to her. There was alot she wanted fo ask him but even now he seemed distant.

"I didn't forget so come on, what did you want to talk about?"His attitude was off putting but Yui knew he might just be as nervous as she was. He moved fo rest against her head board but kept his eyes on the soft fabric of her blanket

She moved to sit next to him, there was an dry feeling in her throat now with how close they were sitting

He smelt nice

Or maybe it was his blood she was smelling

She cleared her throat a bit, hoping to push aways the sensation of hunger

"Are you getting sick...?"Subaru asked as he heard the aound she was making. He had been trying to pay much attention to her but now as his eyes trained on her face, he could hear her heart beat.

It was unsteady

He could almost heart the sound of her blood rushing around

He could easily tell that she was nervous right now

"What? Oh no.. I'm fine. I just wanted to hangout a bit... maybe we could walk in rhe garden together or something...?"No matter how close they had been before, Yui couldnt shake the nerves she was feeling right now. His affectionate side wasnt showing, theside she longed to see but knew he wasnt likely to show her.

Even if she hadn't picked him

She still wanted him around

She did still love him

And she assumed he had a similar feeling for her

"If you don't have anything you want to talk about I'm leaving, I didn't come here to hold your hand and wak theough the dam garden"Subaru wasn't angry with her or anything, but didn't want to spend that type of time with her.

They weren't together anymore

Pretending they were would be more painful

He didn't want to 'pretend'

Yui watched as he stood up from her bed, she didn't know what to say but she didn't want him to leave

She had missed him

Reaching out she grabbed his wrist and held on as tightly as she could

"What?"He looked at her questioningly.

Yui studied his face for a moment, his eyes weren't annoyed as much as he sounded like it. His soft silver hair that she missed touching was brushed away enough for her to see his eyes. The feeling of his cold skin in her hand made her want to cry.

"Please..please don't leave yet"

He could feel his exterior softening, he was having a difficult time holding that cold angry expression when she looked at him like that.

"What do you want me to do Yui? Stay here and pretend that everythings okay. Act like you didn't hurt me by fucking my brother and then saying you love him" His words burned her. Her hand droppes from his wrist as if she had been touched by fire, her body curled away from him

Yui had nothing to say to him

He only said what she had done

There was no possible reasoning she could give him

But her lack of response only seemed to tick him off as Subaru was half expecting her to apologize

To beg for his forgiveness

To promise that she would never betray him again

The fact that she didn't only caused anger to start boiling within him

"Fucking say something!" Subaru felt the horribke urge to break something, but the only thing within reach was Yui so he just kicked her bed causing her to yelp.

She didn't know what to say

"I..I'm.." sorry? Was she sorry that she slept with Ayato? Only because it hurt Subaru. Was she sorry she fell in love with Ayato? Yes but only for the problems it caused. She couldn't applogize.

"You're what?! Happy that you slept with him, was he that great that you just had to go back for more?! You and me were fine, I was gentle with you every fucking night! I kissed you! I held you and I was so fucking sweet that it almost makes me sick to think anout it now!"The sound of metal snapping let Subaru know he had effectively destoryed the metal frame to Yuis bed. But he found himself unable to care.

He had been holding back his anger

Trying to let it dissappear in small bits

He didn't want Yui to feel guilty

But at the same time he just wanted her to realize how much she had hurt him

"Say something!"Subaru reached forward and gripped her shoulders, the look of fear in her eyes.. it felt exciting to him

'I need to calm down..'His voice of reason was whispering as he gripped her shoulder tighter.

He soon found himself pressing her down into the mattress, her blonde hair spread arond her face, a look of fear painted clearly in her eyes yet she didn't push him away

"Fucking say something! Hurry up! Apologize!" Subaru could feel that he was pressing harder into her, his legs straddled her hips now as Yui stared up at him.

Yui opened her mouth but couldn't do it. She couldn't applogize because even if Ayato was treating her horriboly now, she still loved him.

"I.. I'm sorry for hurting you.. Subaru I still love you and I just want to still have you around"Yui tried her best to express herself to him. His weight was heavy against her but she could tell he was being careful not to rest weight near where the baby might be

Even angry he was still careful with her

Subaru lowered his head and pressed into her shoulder, the smell of her blood made his nose twitch. The anger was making him thristy.

The feeling of having her skin broken was weirdly pleasant this time as Subaru bit into her. It felt forceful but somehow still gentle.

'So frickin sweet..'Subaru drank from her greedily, unlike Ayato he had been holding off on obtaining fresh blood and forced himself to drink the same liquid Yui had been. He had tried to go out and hunt, it wasn't difficult to lure a women to him but he couldn't find it in himself to bite down when the moment came. It was like slowly starving himself but at this moment he felt alive again.

"Su-Subaru.."Her lips moved but she couldn't understand the words she mumbled softly, only the strange pulsing sensation she could feel coursing through her now

The feeling of him draining her, this warm sensationreminded her of something...

The distant memory of when Subaru was gone...

This weird feeling...

'Oh!'It suddenly hit Yui what she was supposed to do as she wrapped her arms around Subarus neck.

'Fuck!'Subaru felt her fangs break into his shoulder and the rush was something he didn't expect. Sharing blood wasn't something he was familiar with, he knew it was supposed to feel good but didn't think it'd be like this.

Yui could feel her heart speed up and she thought she would explode with how delicious his blood tasted. It was warm, it was sweet, it tasted like the first bite of food for someone who was starving. She didn't understand how something could feel this good, she had done this with Shu once before but it never felt like this. Like she wanted someone, like she wanted him.

How long they had been doing that was at a loss to both of them, but as Subaru pulled away he found the look of her flushed cheeks and blood smeared on her lips beautiful. The only sound in the room was the steady heavy breathing that they both seemed to be consumed by right now.

"Yui..."His hand touched her lips, slowly moving the blood away from her lips. Her eyes were glazed over as the blood she had been craving was finally given to her.

"I'll only say this once so listen"His face buried into the nape of her neck as Yui kept her arms around him. Enjoying the feeling of having him so close again

"I don't care whose kid it is, I want to be with you but if you betray me like that again I might kill you... I can't stand that you love that ass and it makes me want to hurt you so badly.. I want all of you, I refuse to share even a bit of you with him"

Yui wasn't sure what he was saying, did he want to be with her again? Did he hate her? Did he love her? Did he want to be a father? It all just seemed like a jumbled mess of words that were raw emotion

"Tonight I'm going to have you, don't say no because at this moment I don't care. I want you to tell me I'm better then him or we'll keep going until you can't think anymore, do you understand...?"His voice seemed so calm but the words he spoke sounded so cruel. Yui gripped him tightly, she knew he wasn't serious about the first part. She wanted him, and he could likely already tell by the way she smelled. So she nodded a silent yes and snuggled against him

"And after all that's done... I'll forgive you for everything...I love you Yui"

Yui felt his gentle kiss against her forehead andthen braced herself for his next move


	26. Forgiveness Part 2

"Su-Subaru please.. _please_ "Yui reached her hands up to touch his face, trying to sway his emotions. But her hands were still bound together making her movements useless

It had started as they had done before, gentle kisses and soft touches but before long Yui found that she had ended up like this.

The belt he never seemed to actually fasten was binding her hands behind her back and her uniform was shredded beyond repair. His silver knife was stabbed beside her body and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

She felt like a messy

He was always gentle with her, too afraid to ever hurt her by accident. Right now he didn't seem all that concerned about scaring or hurting her.

"Shut up, not a fuckin word"There was a harshness to his voice as he gripped her hips roughly.

He had been trying to maintain control

Control over his emotions

Jealousy

Anger

Love

Lust

It was all rushing around and he was having a difficult time controlling himself with her crying out for him

He had effectively stripped her down and done what he pleased. The look of pleasure and fear on her face was fantastic, it made her blood taste sweeter somehow.

'Dammit.. fucking shit! Not too deep'Subaru pushed himself into her slowly, he was careful not to go all the way in.

Female anatomy wasn't his best subject and he didn't know if sex was bad for the baby. He had been pushing half way in and the pulling out for the past 15 minutes and Yui was at her breaking point

It felt like some weird torture to her and she didn't understand why he was being like this

"Subaru.. please, I-I liked it rougher"Yui knew she should be embarrassed but at this point she couldn't bring herself to care.

He had been fondling her roughly moments ago, so different then how he had treated her before. He had sunk his fangs harshly into her and she had to admit even his licking seemed rough.

There was a slight blush on Subarus cheeks as he struggled to maintain him control. The urge to just pound roughly into her all the way was killing him

"Such a masochist...just be quite and let me keep going" Subaru had let himself sink in a bit deeper. The feeling made him want to groan so badly but he was distracted by the relaxed slow moan Yui was letting out.

Yui tried to raise her hips a bit to bring him deeper but his hands kept her still.

'What kind of sick punishment is this!'Yui felt horribly frustrated by the burning she was feeling for him. She thought he was going to really take her tonight like how Ayato had done before. She was asshamed to admit it but she did enjoy it, the roughness that Ayato had handled her with.

"Subaru please, just please!"Yui felt like she was going to cry now, she needed to reach her peak but Subarus slow and half thrusts weren't doing it for her

He had never wished that he had paid attention in school more then at this moment

"Ah! Dammit! Yui is sex gonna hurt the baby or what?! I'm losing my fucking mind over here!"

Yui stared up at him for a moment, completely shocked.

'He's been worried... about hurting the baby...?'Yui had thought this was one of his sick tortures to make her beg when she already had been. But knowing that he was just worried about the baby...

It was cute

It was so adorable that Yui couldn't help but smile

"What are you smiling about?! Shit Yui I'm losing it here!"Subaru couldn't understand why Yui would be smiling at a time like this. He was literally concentrating so hard on being gentle that he was sweating and could feel his blood boil

Yui leaned up and kissed his cheek, he looked at her confused

"Thank you for worrying Subaru, but the baby isn't big enough for you to hurt it yet"Yui couldn't believe how sweet he really was deep down. It might not even be his but he still didn't want any harm to come to it. Because he knew that it was important to her

"Are you sure...?"Subaru looked at her questioningly, trying to determine if she meant it or just really wanted him to take her.

After finding no hint of lying in her eyes, a smirk spread across his lips

His eyes closed for a moment as if he was listening to something

He removed the belt from her hands and tossed it to the slide of the bed

"Wrap your arms around me"Subaru leaned forward to allow Yui to wrap her arms around his neck, he then lifted her legs until his arms hooked under her knees. The position felt a bit awkward but Yui was sure he had a reason

"Ah!"Yui let out a scream as he suddenly pushed into her, she understood now why he had moved her body like this, it just made it easier for him to push deeper.

A low groan escaped Subarus throat as he started to rock into her. Enjoying the small yelps and gasping moans that would escape her lips every few moments

His eyes looked over go Yuis bedroom room, he was smirking and began to push harder into her. The loud scream of his name was exactly what he wanted to hear right now.

"Yui..Yui tell me... who do you love more..? Who's the best"Subaru wasn't normally one to demand such large claims from anyone, since he barely thought those things of himself but right now he was jealous.

He needed her confirmation that she wanted him, that she loved him, that he truly was what she wanted.

More then his brother who was standing on the other side of the bedroom room.

Yui could barely think as she gripped tightly to his shoulders, her nails dug into him and she found herself unable to speak

"Come on Yui... tell me"Subaru whispered softly against her ear as he slowed his thrusts and Yui let out a slight whine

He could hear the faint sound of wood splintering from the hallway

"I-I love you Subaru"Yui opened her eyes to see himlooking down at her. It was strange how at this moment they looked like pools of blood that she could drown in happily. The softneas of his gaze made her heart flutter a bit.

It was the same look he had given her many times before

"I won't betray you again... You can have all of me"

It wasn't the exact words he had asked for, but somehow it was even better. He could tell from her voice she was being sincere, not just saying things in a lust fueled daze.

"I love you Subaru... and I love that you truly love me too"Yui closed her eyes as she felt his lips agaisnt her neck. He began to rock into her harder and Yui let out a cry of pleasure.

He was rough with her, but yet it somehow felt so loving. Was that possible? To be taken so roughly but still be so fully loved? With Subaru apparently it was

The rest of their night was filled with Yuis whimpers as Subaru continued to pleasure him with her body. The feeling of jealousy was long lost by the time they cuddled into each other, both satisfied with their place in each others world.

Lying together now, their fingers interlock

"Yui, lets get married, I'm nearly 700 years old so I think settling down now would be fine"Subaru placed a gentle kiss against her shoulder, a bite mark from him was slowly healing now in that spot.

Yui could feel her cheeks flush as she snuggled back into him, she hadn't been expecting that from him

"Are you sure? I mean we haven't even gone on a real date and I'm only 17"Yui knew that Subaru really didn't age but to think he was that old shocked her a bit. An they had never actually dated, she wanted to go on a real date..

But that was the human in her talking

Dating wasn't exactly a vampires strong suit

"Fine we'll go on a date if it'll make you happy"Subaru knew he was blushing, the thought of a date.. it was embarrassing. But he did kind of like the idea of holding her hand in public and maybe kissing her on the cheek

But none of that cute couple stuff! He wouldn't do that!

It was then that Yui leaned against him, a calm smile ln her face.

Subaru looked down at her face

Maybe for her...

Cute couple stuff would be okay


	27. Pondering Mind

Annoying

That was the only word Ayato could use to describe the situation

He had been sitting on Yuis bed for the past hour but she hadn't come in yet.

'Where the hell is she?!'He knew she was still in the house, he had seen her walking through the garden earlier.

To his surprise Subaru wasn't with her and he was happy for that.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention

"Where the hell have you been Pancake?!"Ayato practically closed the door on her hand as Yui slipped into the bedroom. She was caught off guard by his sudden presence and dropped the flowers she had picked from the garden

"Ayato? What are you doing here? I think you should leave.."Yui didn't want to be rude but she had already promised Subaru that she was going to be his, and having Ayatos around her wouldn't be good for the situation.

Trust with Subaru was already thin, she didn't want to make it worse

He had been ignoring her constantly, so why talk to her now? She assumed he had heard about her upcoming date.

The walls really were thin here

"I thought you picked neither of us, the hell are you doing with Subaru! Don't fucking lie to be either because that won't work"Ayato practically crushed all the flower she had picked by stomping over to her. He was like a child suddenly realizing his toy was taken away, he tugged her arm roughly to demand that she look at him.

Her pink lemonaid colored eyes seemed darker to him now as he held her still, so that her gaze would only be on him

"Well.. I just want to be around him and he forgave me so... can you please let me go?"Yui could feel his grip on her arms tighten, he hated to be denyed anything. Especially when it came to her.

She didn't think he'd react this way, honestly she assumed he wouldn't care. He clearly had been enjoying himself with other women lately and she didn't think he even cared at this point.

If he ever cared at all was still a question to her

"I mean... you don't even love me"Yui wasn't sure if she was saying that more for herself or to get back at him, but she felt his hands drop from her arms

His emerald eyes seemed unsure now, like he was at a loss of what to say to her. His lips moved as if to say something but no words came out

"Fine, I don't care, do whatever you want"

Hurt

Pain

Anger

It was crazy how such a simple scentence could hold so much.

He didn't bother to teleport out, just slammed the door behind him as he left

"These were really nice.."Yui picked up the crumpled flower petals and toss them into her trash can. She had picked enough to decorate her room, she had been really hopefully that today would go well.

Subaru had told her to be ready to go by the time the sun rose, he was willing to spend an entire day with her in the sunlight. It seemed weird but oddly nice, he was being very unvampire like for her.

'I can understand that Ayato is just being a vampire and that's how things are but.. I'm still, well I guess I'm not human anymore..'Yui knew that vampires didn't do such things like dating and for Ayato to ever have said he loved her, he had given into her human needs. But she couldn't expect anymore from him. A date? He never would have done that.

'Is that the only reason I'm not staying by him... because he's not giving into my human desires..'The thought had crossed Yuis mind, she knew Subaru loved her, human or vampire and she knew Ayato loved her but only as a vampire.

Subaru gave into her human needs

Ayato would push them away and demand she acted like a vampire

But was that the only reason?

Was that her main reason...?

She loved him

She loved them

But she wanted her child to have human values

So Subaru's the best choice isn't he...?

Ayato doesn't even want the child

So...

"Yui?" The sound of his voice pulled Yui out of her rambling thoughts. He was standing behind her looking slightly concerned.

He had been calling her for a few seconds now and she had just been staring into her trash can

She had been lost in her thoughts

"Subaru! I'm sorry I'll finish getting ready soon, I just came back from the garden"Yui brushed the pollen off her hands and straightened up. She gave him her best smile and walked over to her closet.

Subaru's eyes followed her

He could tell Ayato had been in her room, but it didn't seem like he had touched her at all

Yet she seemed off

"Did something happen...?"He had been trying not to be pushy, Reiji warned him excess stress, like the kind that came from his out bursts could cause harm to the baby. Stress wasn't something she could handle right now and Subaru was responsible for not letting things upset her, especially if he was going to remain with her.

Yui pulled out something from her closet and showed it to him.

"No I'm fine, just a bit nervous I guess... this will be my first date so I'm kind of excited too"Yui was being honest to an extent, she had never been on a date and the thought was really something wonderful. She could act like a normal teenager, going on a date with a boy she liked.

Except she wasn't a normal teenager anymore

And her date was a vampire

And they should technically be asleep

Her words caused a slight blush to cross his cheeks. He knew she didn't have experience with any guys outside of the house, but knowing it would be her first date made him slightly nervous now. Like he had to make it special.

"Just hurry up, I'll be downstairs"Subaru quickly exited her room and made a bee line for Laitos room. He hated talking to Laito, the man was a pervert and his room always had some very inappropriate clothing left from the women he hunted.

To Subaru's surprise Laito was already leaving his room, likely on his way to grab a quick snack before heading to bed

"Oh Subaru, what's got you in such a rush?"Laito was fairly used to seeing the youngest of his brothers looking angry but very rarely did he appear to be rushing somewhere. Even for a vampire he was moving fast.

Subaru opened his mouth and then thought for a moment. Was he about to ask Laito for help? No he wouldn't do that. That was a horrible idea.

He quickly turned around and started heading back towards Yuis room, leaving Laito slightly confused

Walking past Yuis room he came across Shu lying in the hall way sleeping

He thought about asking Shu for a moment, he was his favorite brother but... Shu was worse then Laito. He had a shaming fetish and would likely recommend taking her to one of those fancy underwear shops for a date.

'They're all useless...'Subaru stepped over Shu and made his way down the staircase. He could hear the sound of Yuis bathroom door closing, meaning she would likely be ready soon.

He would just need to wing this


End file.
